You're One Of My Kind
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Quando estava em Roma, Jared Padalecki pediu aos céus um acontecimento marcante e inusitado em sua vida. Os anjos, então, lhe deram Jensen Ackles. PADACKLES. Universo Alternativo. PWP. Presente - que não era antes, mas virou - de aniversário para Claudia Winchester.
1. Introdução

**You're One Of My Kind**

* * *

**Beta:** Windows.

**Disclaimer:** Se Jared e Jensen fossem meus, de alguma forma, eu não estaria escrevendo as fanfictions, estaria colocando os rapazes para vivê-las para mim, em tempo real, ao vivo, incansavelmente. Ninguém me deu autorização de nenhuma espécie. Nada nessa história aconteceu de fato, nem com eles, nem com ninguém próximo ou distante a eles. Semelhanças entre fatos, nomes, pessoas e acontecimentos são meras coincidências. Não ganho nada com isso.

**Nota:** Essa fanfiction me surgiu depois de ver a fanart que a Srta. Claudia usava em seu perfil no Twitter. Agora ela mudou. Hoje, na verdade. Tentei a autorização da artista para mostrar aqui, e tudo, mas nada. Então, fica a menção da fonte, e, se a artista me responder, eu mostro.

Eu ia publicá-la no domingo passado, e dedicar à Clau, mas ela falou que era aniversário dela durante a semana, então, aguardei. Se algum desavisado e distraído ainda não conhece o perfil dela, por favor, se dê umas tapas nas fuças e corrija essa imoralidade! www fan fiction net/ u/3634 487/Claudi a-Winch ester

Clau, sua linda, você já escreveu sei lá quantas fics por minha conta, eu não poderia passar pela vida sem dedicar algo a você. Espero que goste. Se não gostar, finja que gostou e me xingue por PM, tá? Ninguém precisa saber, a não ser eu! haha Brincadeira, pode escangalhar no review. Eu sou durona, eu aguento! Pensei em publicar de dia, mas queria que você achasse que não teria nada além das mensagens. Você é meio vidente, tentei driblar. Apesar de eu achar que não adiantou nada o esquema. Enfim. xD

O nome da fanfiction é um verso da música I Need You Tonight, do INXS, que eu usei para escrever.

Os fatos acontecem em Roma, Itália, mas eu não pesquisei nada. Só acontece em Roma porque eu queria usar a Fontana di Trevi mesmo. xD

**Advertência:** Slash, ou seja, homens transando. PWP, o que, em bom português, seria algo como _três palavras, cinco fodas, duas palavras, vinte fodas, _ou algo nesse sentido. Texto gerado única e exclusivamente para fazer dois homens gostosos transarem a vida e a morte. Se não gosta de fics sem contexto, sem história, não se martirize – não leia. Mas... Existe alguém que não goste de putaria?... Enjoy!


	2. All You Got Is This Moment

**_Capítulo 1 – All You Got Is This Moment..._**

* * *

Jared estava deitado na espaçosa cama do hotel cinco estrelas onde se encontrava hospedado. Era um conforto ao qual não estava muito habituado. Foi muita generosidade de Chad e seus pais lhe darem aquela viagem de presente.

Ele e Chad eram amigos de internato. Jared fora para lá como tutelado do Estado, por ter ficado órfão aos sete anos de idade. Chad era um rapaz de família abastada que, muito embora amasse muito o garoto, não podia estar com ele o tempo inteiro.

Jared jamais fora adotado; ao menos, não formalmente. A família de seu amigo o considerava muito. Ele era o caçula, se levasse em consideração o tratamento que recebia de Ennis e Mary Ann*. Por isso, quando foi aceito por todas as faculdades em que se inscreveu, fizeram uma festa imensa para ele, com todos os amigos e parentes de Chad. Conseguiram, inclusive, contatar um tio de Jared, para estar presente naquele momento glorioso.

Com o tempo, Jared foi se destacando muito nos estudos, e, assim, ganhou um novo presente em suas férias: uma semana de viagem, para qualquer lugar que ele desejasse, com todas as despesas pagas. Não quis aceitar, achava que era um gasto grande demais, mas Chad insistiu. Após convencer o moreno, ainda sugeriu o destino; no caso, Itália. Jared era um admirador da História Ocidental, e, como tal, acatou a oportunidade que estavam lhe oferecendo.

Era o seu último dia naquele país. Chad não quis ir com ele, o que, no fim, foi tanto melhor. Chad Michael Murray era um homem elétrico e inquieto. Com o amigo ao lado, jamais conseguiria apreciar os pacatos pontos históricos como deveria. Precisa-se de calma e tranquilidade para tanto. Coisa que Jared tinha de sobra, ao contrário de seu quase irmão. Aliás, Jared era calmo e tranquilo até demais.

Era isso que estava incomodando o moreno. Sempre fora um jovem de temperamento fleumático. Não era nada introspectivo, ou tímido. Era bastante falante e extrovertido, a bem da verdade. Mas não costumava aventurar-se muito. Não tinha gosto por sair do que considerava _o seu espaço seguro. _Isso não era o problema, contudo; gostava de sua temperança. A questão é que, por conta disso, nunca tivera um acontecimento audacioso e emocionante em sua vida. Chad, em contrapartida, sempre tinha história para contar. Com certeza iria gostar de ouvir o amigo narrar um fato inusitado sobre a sua semana em Roma. Não inusitado do tipo _falar alguma bobagem quando arriscasse usar o idioma italiano_ – o que ocorreu por três vezes, a propósito -, mas algo realmente empolgante. E Jared não teria um único relato desta natureza. Bem que poderia ser diferente...

Pulou da cama. Ainda estava em Roma, não estava? Ainda tinha chance de topar com alguma ocasião intrigante. Entrar em um bar e beber com desconhecidos, até que já estivesse fazendo confissões a eles, como se fossem amigos de longa data. Talvez beijar um rapaz italiano, para ver se tinha diferença. Quiçá ir mais além...

Apreciava muito ir mais além com homens; porém, mesmo sendo bonito e cobiçado, não tinha tido muitas oportunidades para variar de parceiros sexuais. Não tinha apreço por transar com estranhos, e, quando se aproximava ao ponto de querer algo, já estava na zona de amizade. Algumas vezes conseguiu ultrapassar essa barreira, mas, como consequência, teve uma mudança na amizade. Não achava isso proveitoso.

Arrumou-se, colocou o seu cachecol, e pegou a sua carteira. Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 22:42h. Nem tão tarde, e nem tão cedo. Saiu sem rumo definido. O hotel que lhe escolheram era próximo da Fontana di Trevi. Decidiu, enquanto caminhava, que pararia um pouco por ali.

Assim que chegou à _Piazza _onde a fonte se situava, viu que não tinha muita gente andando por lá; dessas pessoas escassas, nenhuma parecia ter aparência suspeita. Já tinha visitado a fonte durante o dia, com o grupo de turistas, e depois sozinho, para observar melhor os seus detalhes. Observou que, à noite, ela tinha um encanto diferente. Quando banhada pelos raios solares, parecia vívida, imponente, ostensiva, com todas as suas formas e características. Pela noite, cercava-se de mistério, magia, graça e beleza inebriante. Espetacular seria pouco para definir o que Jared achava daquele monumento barroco.

Ajoelhou-se na beirada da fonte, apoiando-se nela com os antebraços. Olhou o seu reflexo na água. Estava muito bonito. Não precisava ser modestgo consigo mesmo. Estava _bello_, como diziam os italianos, vestido com aquelas roupas para ambientes mais frios. O seu cabelo estava na altura certa. Fazia-o parecer mais jovem do que era. Talvez, a única coisa que devesse fazer para melhorar a sua aparência seria deixar a barba crescer um pouco, para retratar a sua idade real. Brincou um pouco com a água, passando a palma da mão direita sobre a película que ficava na superfície líquida do conteúdo da fonte. Fez isso devagar, para não perturbar a serenidade que aquele momento proporcionava a si.

Levantou-se, e sorriu da ideia que teve. Diziam que era necessário jogar uma moeda na fonte, virado de costas para ela, para que pudesse retornar a Roma, outra vez. Enquanto se faz isso, deve-se desejar algo, e, sem olhar para trás, partir. Certamente, era só uma crendice popular, mas não custava tentar. Mal não faria. Pegou uma moeda de euro de dentro de sua carteira, e a apertou forte. Deu alguns passos para frente, e, na posição que indicavam, arremessou o dinheiro sobre a altura de sua cabeça. Antes de ouvir o tilintar do metal na água, fez o seu pedido.

- Que eu encontre algo, ou alguém que mude a minha vida, para melhor. Ainda esta noite.

Rindo de si mesmo, partiu dali. Estava decidido a procurar por algum bar que estivesse aberto, e que parecesse bastante animado. E que estivesse cheio de gente bonita, naturalmente.

Depois de andar um pouco, e passar por vários estabelecimentos, percebeu um local, meio aberto, de onde se podia ouvir uma música em língua inglesa. Ao redor da construção, casais de todos os tipos e sexos enfeitavam o lugar com uma pegada sensual e, ao mesmo tempo, romântica. Jared decidiu entrar ali. Ao menos, poderia beber um pouco, e dançar, caso não encontrasse ninguém para fazer par com ele no exterior do prédio.

**.*.*.*.*.**

- Vira! Vira! Vira!

Um grupo de homens, todos jovens e bonitos, gritava no balcão do bar de uma espécie de danceteria, para um rapaz que tinha uma dose de tequila na mão. Era a última noite deles ali. Na tarde seguinte, teriam de regressar para as suas casas, suas famílias, suas rotinas tediosas. Queriam aproveitar ao máximo.

Apenas um deles não parecia muito à vontade naquele meio. Era um jovem loiro, de olhos verdes, barba por fazer. Isso conferia a ele mais idade do que possuía, mas era como gostava. Aparentar ser mais idoso do que deveria ser era uma dádiva. Além de deixá-lo muito mais atraente, em sua opinião.

- Jensen, saia já dessa depressão, amigo! – Um homem alto e moreno gritou para ele, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Estamos embebedando o Jason! Ele vai ter que sair carregado daqui!

- Como se ele precisasse de algum incentivo pra encher a cara. – Jensen respondeu rindo. – Não tô no meu melhor humor, Chris.

- Ora, Jen... Para com isso! Anda, bebe o meu drink aqui! – Entregou o seu copo para o amigo, que o pegou. - Levanta! Vamos nos divertir! Amanhã estaremos voltando pros braços da América, nossa amada e sempre igual América! Não fique aí parado, desperdiçando tempo!

- Eu acho que não devia ter vindo nesse voo... – Girou o copo em sua mão, e cheirou a bebida, para ter noção do que era. Não conseguiu definir. – O que é isso?

- É uma bebida de origem brasileira, não consigo repetir o nome. Parece daiquiri. – Puxou a sua cadeira para mais perto de Jensen. – Eu acho que você devia pôr um chifre naquele safado...

- Não me vem com ideias escrotas, Chris! – Jensen bebeu tudo de uma vez, e fez uma careta, em seguida. – Ahhhh! Forte pra caralho!

- Fraco! – Chris riu. – Mas, sério, Jen! Aquele Matthew não te respeita! Imagina, que imposição ridícula a que ele te fez! Ele já te conheceu assim, porra! Fez muito bem em não ceder!

- Não sei não, Chris... Ele tem um pouco de razão, não acha?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen Ross! Não me diz que concorda com ele? – Chris falou indignado. - Quer saber, se ele te amasse de verdade, não pediria algo desse tipo... Pedir pra largar o emprego, porque tem ciúmes... Vocês sequer namoram sério ainda, e ele já quer te dominar?

- É... Você tá certo! Eu não pediria nada parecido a ele! – Chamou o atendente e sinalizou, com os dedos e com o copo, indicando que queria mais dois do mesmo drink que bebera.

- Claro que não! Você é um sujeito bacana, Jen... E por mais que o tal Matthew Bomer seja lindo, e bom de cama, como você diz, não vale a pena ceder. Você nem tá apaixonado pelo cara!

- Não... Mas também cansei de ficar sozinho... E ele é mesmo muito bom... Nesses aspectos...

- Eu acho que você é jovem demais pra ficar pensando em ficar sozinho pra sempre. E muito desejado também.

O atendente chegou e depositou os dois copos sobre o balcão, olhando mais atentamente para Jensen. Depois, piscou para ele e partiu.

- Viu do que tô falando? – O moreno sacudiu os ombros de Jensen.

- Que eu pego qualquer um que eu queira, eu sei, Chris! – Jensen zombou. – Mas não é isso que eu tô querendo, no momento. – Pegou uma das doses e bebeu, dessa vez, devagar.

- Hum, ficou convencido de um segundo pro outro, Jen? Pode descer desse cavalo, garoto! Também não é assim... – Chris debochou.

-Ei! É assim, sim! Quantos _nãos _você me viu levar desde a nossa infância? Hein?

- Realmente, não muitos... Mas isso foi quando éramos adolescentes... Agora... Sei não... Você levaria vários, aqui... Você não é nenhum objeto de desejo para os italianos, certeza... Com essa cara pálida, e esse físico miúdo... Pernas tortas... Italianos gostam dos tipos mais másculos... Como eu!

Chris olhou para Jensen de soslaio. Queria que o outro parasse de ver o Sr. Bomer. Era um homem que não tratava seu melhor amigo muito bem, além de sufocá-lo demais, querendo que ele deixasse de fazer o que gostava, e de ver os amigos. Isso tudo sem sequer ter-se decorrido dois meses de namoro. Aproveitou a ocasião para desafiar o loiro. O rapaz era competitivo. Morderia a isca. Sairia com alguém dali. E, se tivesse sorte, pararia com essa ideia obsessiva de namorar qualquer um, só porque estava desesperado por um relacionamento sério.

- Não levaria, não! Para com isso, Chris! Você sabe que eu sempre consigo alguém, quando quero...

- Ah é? – Chris suspirou. – Hum... Vamos apostar?

- O que você quer apostar? – Jensen se virou de frente para ele.

- Bom... – Chris fez uma pausa para pensar. - Eu vou escolher alguém aqui dessa boate pra você levar pra cama hoje. Na base do jogo limpo, cara...

- Eu sempre jogo limpo, Chris! – Jensen interrompeu.

- Eu sei, só ressaltei. Bom, retomando a ideia. Eu escolho um homem daqui. Sua função é ficar com ele. Simples, não?

- Só isso? – Jensen riu. Bebeu a segunda dose da tal bebida brasileira.

- Como você é metido, Jen! Não lembrava desse seu lado! É, só isso... Mas vá até o fim!

- Claro! – Jensen passou os dedos nos lábios. – Quais são os prêmios de quem vencer? Ou melhor, qual o meu prêmio? Porque eu vou ganhar.

- Se você vencer, você ganha uma trepada, porra! Quer o quê mais? – Chris gargalhou, acompanhado de Jensen.

- Muito bem! Escolha, então! – Jensen cruzou os braços. - Um bonito, por favor!

- Quer demais... Assim fica tudo muito bom pra você! – Virou a cabeça para um lado. - Vou escolher um velho... Melhor! Vou escolher uma mulher...

- POR FAVOR, UM POUCO DE RESPEITO AQUI! – Jensen gritou, divertido. – Mulher, não! Escolhe um poste, mas não escolhe uma mulher!

- Misógino! – Chris quase não conseguiu falar de tanto rir. – Pois eu amo mulheres! Amo mulheres, homens... Gente bonita em geral!

- Você é um puto, Chris! – Jensen também mal se aguentava sério. - Não! Eu adoro mulheres, cara, mesmo! Mas não na minha cama! Pelo amor de Deus, que coisa mais sem graça! – Jensen fez expressão de nojo.

Os dois riram juntos, até que seus fôlegos foram recuperados. Chris passou a olhar ao seu redor. Tinha muitos homens bonitos, mas nenhum do porte que Jensen gostava. O seu amigo gostava de homens altos, maiores que ele, se possível – o que era difícil -, cabelos escuros e olhos claros. Tipos como ele mesmo, Chris. Não fosse o fato de serem amigos de infância, ele e Jensen já teriam tido algo mais carnal.

- Não vejo ninguém do seu tipo aqui, Jen...

- É uma pena, viu... – Jensen falou com ironia. – Assim eu não posso mostrar o meu poder de sedução...

- Não é possível que...

Alguém esbarrou, sem querer, em Chris, para quase cair sobre Jensen, impedindo o moreno de completar a sua frase.

- Não olha por onde anda? – Falou Chris, imediatamente se lembrando de que estava na Itália, e que aquele _ragazzo_ provavelmente não entenderia nada.

- Não, é que... Me desculpe. – O rapaz respondeu em bom inglês, olhando para ambos. – Me perdoem. Eu estava vindo pro bar, e alguém caiu em cima de mim... Eu me desequilibrei, e então... Foi efeito dominó...

Enquanto o rapaz se explicava, Chris viu que Jensen o olhava. Percebeu o olhar verde cintilante do amigo. Jensen tinha achado o homem bonito. Chris voltou a sua atenção para o sujeito desastrado. "_Alto: confere; moreno: confere; olhos claros: perfeitos; bonito: até demais_." O tipo exato de Jensen. Os anjos estavam dizendo amém naquele momento, podia ouvir.

- Escuta... Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Acho que foi até bom. Não quer se sentar conosco? – Chris perguntou, olhando para Jensen, ao erguer uma de suas sobrancelhas. Jensen entendeu. – Como se chama?

- Padalecki. Jared Padalecki. Sentar com vocês? Bom... – O moço se lembrou de sua pequena simpatia na fonte. – Por que não? – Sentou-se em uma cadeira, que arrastou para ficar próximo dos sujeitos.

- Pada... – Jensen franziu o cenho, tentando repetir o sobrenome do moreno.

- P-A-D-A-L-E-C-K-I. – Jared soletrou, sorrindo.

- Padalecki. Entendi. – Jensen comentou. Tinha adorado aquele sorriso. – Perdão.

- Não, não precisa se desculpar. Eu sempre tenho que repetir, soletrar... Não é um nome americano. – Era sempre complicado falar seu sobrenome pela primeira vez a alguém.

- Então, Padalecki... – Chris falou. – Você fala inglês, assim como nós. É de onde? Da Europa mesmo?

- Não. Sou do Texas, Estados Unidos.

- Tá de brincadeira? – Chris olhou mais uma vez para Jensen, de forma penetrante.

- Não. Sou texano. Nasci em San Antonio.

- Veja como é a vida! Eu e meu amigo aqui somos texanos, também! De Dallas! – Chris bateu no peito de Jensen, que sorria para Jared. – Aliás, eu sou Christian Kane. Esse aqui é Jensen Ackles.

- Prazer. – Jared respondeu. – Texanos, como eu... Tremenda coincidência! Parece até que o universo conspirou...

- Eu não duvido! – Jensen quem se manifestou, dessa vez. – Afinal, quais as chances de nos encontrarmos assim, tão longe de casa, sendo conterrâneos?

- Não várias, com certeza! – Chris comentou. – Ainda mais em se tratando de pessoas que se encaixam perfeitamente no ideal das outras...

Jensen o olhou com reprimenda. Chris apenas riu. Jared não captou muito bem o que estava sendo dito entre os dois, mas tinha certeza que era uma espécie de código. E que ele estava envolvido na conversação. Isso não o incomodou, de maneira alguma. Na verdade, tinha achado muito boa essa circunstância toda. O tal Jensen, que era o mais calado, era o exato tipo físico que lhe atraía. Loiro, alto, pele muito branca, olhos claros. E parecia ter uma personalidade bastante pacata. Ou talvez fosse apenas o fato de o sujeito que se chamava Christian não parar de falar nunca.

- Bom, rapazes... – Chris recomeçou a falar. - Vocês me dão licença, um pouco? – Olhou para Jared. - Padalecki, eu e Jensen estamos com outras pessoas, mas esse loiro antissocial não está muito a fim de ficar comigo e os meninos ali... Já eu tenho senso de amizade, e preciso dividir a minha atenção com eles também... Fica com Jensen por aqui? Eu volto mais tarde.

- Não me importo de ficar aqui, com seu amigo. A não ser que ele se incomode... – Jared olhou para Jensen.

- Não. Eu agradeço por querer ficar, e apreciarei a sua companhia. – Jensen exclamou.

- Feito! Eu volto mais tarde! – Chris saiu com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, deixando claro, para Jared, que tinha dado a si mesmo o que chama de _saída estratégica. _

- Sutil esse Christian, não? – Jared falou sarcástico, após o outro estar na presença dos outros amigos. – Só faltou me sentar no seu colo, antes de sair.

- Sim... – Jensen riu. – Ele gosta de me arrumar encontros. Não consegue evitar.

- Você está longe de ser o tipo que precisa de alguém pra lhe arrumar encontros. – Jared falou com sinceridade. Jensen era, de fato, muito bonito. E o seu tipo de beleza.

- Obrigado! – Jensen falou descontraído. – Posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- Obrigado. Modéstia à parte, você tem razão. Assim como eu tenho, também, em relação a você. – O moreno argumentou.

- Devo concordar. Somos tipos muito sortudos. E você está nos moldes do que me agrada. Bem nos moldes. – Jensen olhou dos pés à cabeça do outro ao proferir essas palavras. - Estou nos seus?

- Sem sombra de dúvida. Acho que nós nos _encaixamos _muito bem. – Jared reforçou, com a voz, o que queria dizer com encaixe.

- Não poderia concordar mais. – Jensen sorriu com malícia. – Você é do tipo que se _afixa_, ou é _afixado_?

- O que der vontade no momento. - Aquela simples trocas de palavras já o estavam deixando no clima certo. – E você?

- Somos muito parecidos, em muitas coisas... Precisamos nos conhecer melhor... – Olhava para a boca do moreno.

- A fundo... – Jared repousou a sua mão no joelho do loiro.

- Em todos os sentidos. - Jensen colocou a sua própria mão sobre a de Jared.

– O que você está bebendo, Jensen? – Jared chamou o atendente.

- Uma bebida brasileira, não sei o nome. Um drink.

- Será caipirinha? Se for, conheço! Tem um brasileiro na faculdade onde eu estudo, ele bebe muito isso. É uma delícia! – Jared olhou para Jensen, convidativo. – Quer mais?

- Bebe comigo? – Jensen lhe concedeu um olhar de aceitação.

- Sempre.

O atendente chegou, e o moreno fez os pedidos. Jared era um homem tranquilo, mas não era bobo. Ser calmo não era sinônimo de ser passivo. Jensen parecia ser a resposta dos céus à sua moedinha jogada na Fontana di Trevi. Trataria de aproveitar a chance. Muito embora não gostasse de transar com estranhos, abriria uma exceção naquela noite, se fosse o caso. Jensen era um sujeito que marcava, mesmo. Conforme o seu desejo. Exatamente nos moldes de seu pedido.

* * *

* Ennis e Mary Ann não são os nomes verdadeiros dos pais de Chad. Não que eu saiba. Se alguém souber, e puder me dizer, seria um favor.

Acho que fics PWP geralmente são oneshot, não? Não é o caso aqui. Quem disse que as regras das fanfictions não podem ser desafiadas? haha Estou no mundo pela discórdia, como diz a Eve Ackles, que vocês também devem conferir.

Clau, doravante denominada presenteada, eu sei que a senhorita vai querer me matar. Eu deixo. Mas só um pouquinho. Não me deixe muito morta, nem muito avariada. Tenho filhos dos outros para desencaminhar ainda! haha Não vai demorar nada isso aqui, e será um capítulo por noite. Não se estresse comigo. xD


	3. So Slide Over Here, And Give Me A Moment

**_Capítulo 2 – So Slide Over Here, And Give Me A Moment..._**

* * *

Com meia hora de conversa, Jared e Jensen já haviam falado sobre muitos aspectos de suas vidas pessoais. Nada muito detalhado, ou íntimo; somente o básico. Assuntos triviais, na maior parte, que acabaram por levá-los a perceber que tinham pontos demais em comum. Além da nacionalidade idêntica, e de terem nascido no mesmo Estado, torciam pelo mesmo time de futebol americano, beisebol e basquete. Somava-se, a isso, o fato de que Jared era jogador de basquete pelo time de sua universidade, sendo o seu esporte favorito, tal qual o do loiro. O moreno estudava educação física, área na qual Jensen era formado, apesar de não estar atuando no ramo, atualmente.

Sentiam-se bastante soltos. Já eram assim, naturalmente, mas a bebida os deixou em um nível ainda mais elevado de extroversão. Tocavam-se constantemente, de forma não premeditada. Antes que ficassem muito bêbados, Jensen puxou o moreno para perto de si.

- Se continuarmos bebendo desse jeito, não sobrará fôlego pra mais nada... – O loiro sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

- Seria terrível se, depois de tanta conversa e empatia, simplesmente voltássemos pra nossos quartos e dormíssemos... – Jared respondeu, também no ouvido de Jensen. - Ainda mais separados.

- Veja só... Nós sempre concordamos em tudo! – Jensen agora encarava Jared.

- Pra afirmar isso, só testando todas as afinidades... – O rapaz argumentou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- A começar por isso...

Jensen segurou os cabelos de Jared em seus dedos. Intensificou o seu olhar, em busca de permissão para prosseguir. Ao constatar que tinha carta branca, tomou os lábios de seu novo _amigo_ nos seus, transformando aquela carícia em uma explosão em questão de segundos.

- A minha... Vontade é de... Avançar em você... Agora mesmo... – Jensen dizia entre os momentos em que as bocas se separavam, para logo se encontrarem de novo.

- Quer ir pro meu canto, ou pro seu? – Jared os afastou definitivamente, enquanto alisava a sua nuca.

- Quanto tempo até o hotel onde você está? – Jensen perguntou, tentando retomar o beijo.

- Quinze minutos de caminhada, mais ou menos. – O mais alto se mantinha firme em sua posição, a fim de não reiniciar o que faziam.

- Pra lá, então!... O meu fica mais distante. – Jensen desistiu do que queria.

Levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, e se direcionaram para a saída de mãos dadas. Com a mão que estava livre, Jensen deu adeus aos amigos, à distância, e, para Chris, ofertou o dedo do meio, em acréscimo ao sinal. Chris respondeu com um movimento de mão em conjunto com bochecha, simulando um ato sexual. Jared viu, e começou a rir.

- O sujeito é seu fã mesmo! – Jared acenou para o outro, afinal, tinham sido apresentados. - Torce muito por você, pelo visto!

- Chris é meu melhor amigo. É como um irmão. Ele me quer feliz. – Jensen comentou com um sorriso de alegria.

- Nessa noite, pelo menos, ele vai conseguir o que quer... – Jared apertou a mão de Jensen.

- Não prometa algo, se você não pode cumprir... – O outro acariciou a parte superior da mão do maior, com o polegar.

- Não é promessa. É uma previsão. – Jared sorriu amplamente, deixando Jensen ainda mais encantado. – É minha missão pessoal.

Antes de saírem de vez, beijaram-se novamente. Existia, entre ele, uma química e uma atração que, de tão fortes, doíam. Conectaram-se imediatamente. Qualquer tentativa de evitar o que estava por vir seria desperdício de suas forças e energias.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Entraram no saguão do hotel onde Jared estava hospedado, trinta minutos depois de abandonarem o local de seu inusitado encontro. Pararam em uma drogaria antes. Andaram bastante rápido, mas sem correr. Nenhum dos dois queria se cansar à toa, porém, tinham pressa.

Jared verificou se tinha recados para ele na recepção, tendo sido avisado da ligação de Chad. Agradeceu ao recepcionista e levou Jensen até o elevador. Mais tarde ligaria para o amigo, que sempre o telefonava pela noite, para saber se estava tudo bem, e para brigar com Jared porque ele estava no quarto, quando deveria estar se divertindo na noite romana. Desta vez, em especial, Chad provavelmente se surpreendeu ao não encontrá-lo lá. O que era muito bom. Só não era melhor do que estar com Jensen.

O quarto de Jared ficava no último andar. O último andar de cinquenta andares. Tinham alguns minutos até chegarem ao seu destino. Abriram mão do autocontrole mínimo que possuíam; não se largaram um só instante até a porta do elevador se abrir, no quinquagésimo piso. Mais uma vez, o universo conspirava a favor. Num hotel movimentado como aquele, ninguém havia requerido o meio de transporte interno. Os italianos têm razão. A Fontana di Trevi possui poderes.

Entraram no quarto, rapidamente. Jared acendeu as luzes, e jogou a sacola da drogaria sobre o colchão. Virou-se para Jensen, que estava parado junto à porta de entrada.

- Então... Quer beber mais alguma coisa ou... – Jared falava visivelmente excitado.

- Já bebemos o bastante. Falamos o suficiente. Podemos terminar o que começamos no elevador. – Jensen interrompeu. Estava no mesmo estado que o outro sujeito. - Agora.

Jensen caminhou até Jared, e agarrou a sua cintura. Sentiu o perfume de sua pele, encostando o nariz em sua bochecha, e beijou o local. Com rapidez e destreza, Jared movimentou a sua cabeça, para alcançar os lábios do loiro. No instante seguinte, virou a posição de seus corpos, colocando Jensen de costas para a cama.

- Hoje eu joguei uma moeda na Fontana... – Tirou a jaqueta que Jensen usava. – Pra um dia voltar aqui... – Passou as mãos sobre a camisa de Jensen, deslizando-as até a barra da peça. – Fiz um pedido... – Puxou a camisa do outro, tirando-a, com a ajuda dele.

- Acredita nessas coisas? – Jensen perguntou, um tanto sério.

- Não acreditava. – Jared beijou o pomo-de-adão de Jensen, e começou, com os lábios e a língua, a traçar um caminho em direção ao peito do loiro. – Eu pedi alguém ou algo que mudasse minha vida. – Encontrou um dos mamilos de Jensen, e lhe deu total atenção.

- Ah Deus! – Jensen suspirou. – E o que te fez mudar de ideia? Encontrou, por acaso?

- Encontrei você. – Jared parou o que fazia, somente para responder. – Pode não mudar minha vida, mas mudou minha noite. – Resolveu continuar descendo no peitoral do outro.

- Você existe mesmo? – Jensen segurou o cabelo de Jared, que agora estava ajoelhado em sua frente, abaixando o zíper de sua calça.

- Claro! – Arriou a calça de Jensen. – Alguém que não existe faria isso? – Tocou o volume da boxer do loiro, que gemeu.

- É que... – Jensen falava entre seus gemidos e movimentos involuntários de suas ancas. – Chris me convenceu a... No primeiro dia... Eu fiz o mesmo que você... Mas eu pedi outra coisa.

- E conseguiu o que pediu? – O moreno se levantou e jogou Jensen na cama.

- Não sei. Não importa. O que interessa é isso aqui, nesse momento.

- Então vem cá...

Jared se inclinou sobre Jensen, beijando-o novamente. Sem mais enrolação, tirou todas as peças de roupa do rapaz. Sob o olhar atento do loiro, despiu-se, num ritmo equilibrado, o que deixou a ambos ainda mais desejosos um do outro.

- Como quer? – Jared perguntou, acariciando o abdômen de Jensen, posicionando-se entre as suas pernas.

- Me surpreenda. Ainda mais. – Jensen respondeu, arranhando o quadril de Jared com o seu calcanhar direito.

- Vou dar o meu melhor...

O mais alto passou as mãos pelas pernas de Jensen, que eram levemente arqueadas, conferindo a ele uma singularidade sensual. Talvez em outra pessoa, aquele detalhe não parecesse tão apetitoso, mas, nesse sujeito chamado Jensen Ackles, pouco era sempre muito, ruim era sempre bom. Jared tinha dado muita sorte, dessa vez. Era uma pena que, provavelmente, nunca mais se veriam. Jensen não morava mais no Texas, segundo dissera na danceteria. Jared ainda estava lá. Mas não pensaria nisso. Naquela noite, ali, naquele país, ele tinha Jensen, disposto a se entregar aos seus desejos sexuais. Como o loiro dissera, o que interessava era o presente.

- Pra hoje, Jared... – Jensen falou, enquanto era alisado pelas mãos mornas e curiosas do moreno.

Jensen gostava de preliminares. Muitos homens não se perdiam nisso, mas ele adorava. No momento, porém, tinha urgência. Jared era um homem de beleza comum, mas algo nele fazia-o querer morrer em seus braços. E tinham, ainda, todas aquelas coincidências que os unia. Jensen não falou para ele, por receio de espantá-lo, mas o desejo que tinha feito era de que, em Roma, recebesse um sinal qualquer, o qual pudesse compreender, sobre o andamento de sua vida amorosa.

Há muito tempo não tinha um relacionamento sério, e, por conta disso, se prendeu ao primeiro sujeito que disse estar interessado nele, nesse sentido. Jensen não era nem um pouco apaixonado por Matt, mas o moreno tinha bastante paixão, pelos dois. Era um bom homem, excelente no sexo, mas um tanto ríspido no trato com as pessoas, e muito possessivo. Isso não deixava Jensen muito contente. Estava um tanto insatisfeito com a breve relação que tinha com Matt, como era de se esperar. E Jared, numa única noite, o fez sentir algo que seu namorado jamais conseguira em semanas. Jared era o seu sinal. Seria pedir demais que o rapaz fosse, além do sinal, a própria resposta para seu dilema amoroso? Seria excelente, se isso fosse possível. Pelo pouco que vivenciara, já desejava ter a oportunidade de se envolver ainda mais com o homem que estava com ele.

Pensava nessas coisas e observava Jared. Viu o moreno se inclinar para pegar a sacola que trouxeram da rua. Puxou de dentro da mesma alguns preservativos e uma caixinha, da qual retirou um tubo. Lançou a caixa no chão, e olhou para Jensen, sorrindo.

- Não seja tão apressado...

Abriu o tubo e derramou uma boa quantidade de seu conteúdo em sua mão direita, espalhando o gel por entre os dedos, e a palma da mão. Repousou o vidro ao lado do corpo do outro. Afastou ainda mais as pernas de Jensen, e desceu os seus dedos preparados para o espaço entre as nádegas do loiro, esfregando-os na região, pelo lado de fora. Imediatamente, Jensen gemeu e se inclinou para cima, levando sua mão até o próprio membro, bastante rijo.

- Deixa que eu cuido dele também...

Jared retirou, com gentileza, a mão de Jensen do local, colocando a sua no lugar. Segurou com precisão o órgão do mais baixo, bem na ponta, levando a mão até a base, sem apertar demais. Expôs por completo o interior do pênis, e passou o polegar sobre a área. Ouviu um gemido alto de Jensen, e direcionou seus olhos para ele. O rapaz o olhava de volta, com a boca entreaberta, apoiado nos cotovelos. Os quadris do loiro mexiam-se, em busca de um contato maior com as mãos de Jared. A visão era simplesmente divina, tal qual a sensação que ele tinha. A sua intenção era preparar Jensen e se investir nele, enquanto o masturbava, mas vendo a beleza do parceiro, na plenitude de sua excitação máxima, sentiu vontade de provar o loiro, de todas as maneiras.

Saiu da posição em que estava, parando as massagens que fazia.

- Não pare... – Jensen falou baixo.

O mais alto ergueu a perna esquerda do loiro, esticando-a para cima.

- O que vai fazer? – O loiro perguntou, com genuína curiosidade.

Jared passou por baixo da perna de Jensen, e se posicionou ao seu lado. Abaixou novamente o membro que erguera, fazendo, com ele, uma espécie de arco. Passou o braço com a mão lubrificada por baixo do ângulo formado, e reiniciou o que fazia na entrada do outro, mas, dessa vez, permitindo aos seus dedos um contato mais profundo.

- Caralho! – O grito de Jensen ecoou no recinto.

O moreno abaixou-se, alcançando o órgão de Jensen com a sua boca. Pensou em colocar um preservativo ali, mas, assim, se privaria de sentir o sabor da pele do loiro, naquela região. Foi uma decisão imprudente, mas seu instinto dizia que podia fazer isso. Começou lambendo o membro do sujeito, de forma rápida, para, em seguida, chupá-lo por completo. Enquanto fazia isso, aprofundava seus dedos em Jensen, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto. Isso não só estava matando Jensen de prazer, como a si mesmo. Se tinha algo que gostava de fazer, era gastar tempo deixando o seu parceiro completamente excitado, e pronto para o que viria. Poucos homens apreciavam isso, ao que lhe constava, mas era uma prática que o deixava quase tão louco de desejo quanto o outro que ele preparava.

Jared chupava e penetrava Jensen com seus dedos; Jensen quase via estrelas. Estava nas mãos de um homem que sabia muito bem o que fazia. E que, mesmo tendo Jensen dito para ir mais rápido, estava levando o tempo necessário para deixá-lo o mais quente possível. Jared parecia perfeito demais. Entre um suspiro e outro, já tinha até cogitado a chance de ele ser um garoto de programa contratado por Christian, para se passar por um estranho que se interessou por ele. Parecia surreal encontrar, por acaso, um homem com tantas qualidades que Jensen apreciava, não só físicas quanto emocionais e intelectuais. Se fosse essa a situação, precisava comprar um presente muito caro para seu amigo, porque o que estava sentindo era forte demais, e lhe deixava muito satisfeito.

O quadril de Jensen movimentava-se com muita violência, agora. Seu interior estava sendo devidamente cuidado, e seu pênis estava recebendo atenção mais que especial. A boca de Jared fazia um serviço esplêndido, e seus dedos eram ágeis, longos e travessos. Apesar de toda essa bonança, Jensen precisava de mais que aquilo. Precisava sentir-se totalmente preenchido. Ademais, naquele ritmo, gozaria a qualquer momento. Não queria ter que gozar sem ter sentido Jared dentro de si. Mesmo que pudesse fazer tudo de novo, e de novo, durante toda a noite - uma vez que só precisava estar no aeroporto pela tarde -, queria aquilo nesse minuto.

- Jared... Você... Eu já... Por que você não...

- Eu já vou...

Jared interrompeu seus movimentos. De forma ligeira, pegou um preservativo e se vestiu. Para isso, ele não dispensaria o uso da camisinha, mesmo não tendo propósito algum após ter chupado Jensen sem proteção. Devidamente revestido, passou seu corpo pela perna inclinada de Jensen, forçando-o a levantá-la, para lhe dar passagem. Jared segurou-se em um dos ombros de Jensen, e dessa forma, meio de lado, penetrou o loiro, de uma vez só.

- Seu filho de uma puta! – Jensen gritou. Doeu um pouco, mas muito pouco. Tinha sido uma ardência prazerosa.

- Achei que você já estivesse pronto... – Desculpou-se.

- Eu não tô reclamando... Continua...

- Você é mesmo safado... Eu gosto! – Jared comentou, e continuou o que fazia.

Em determinados momentos, Jared modificava a forma de se investir no loiro, prestando atenção em seus gemidos. Não era um trabalho muito fácil, porque seus sentidos estavam tão ou mais embaralhados que os de Jensen, mas ele tentou se concentrar. Queria proporcionar o maior prazer que conseguisse ao homem. De alguma forma, achava que ele era especial. Por mais que Jensen fosse só mais uma transa, já que não se veriam mais, ele não se lembraria do loiro assim; lembrar-se-ia de Jensen com estima.

Quando descobriu a forma de tocar Jensen no lugar certo, repetiu o movimento mais algumas vezes, para memorizá-lo. Saiu de dentro do rapaz, sob reclamações veementes, e se colocou de joelhos na frente dele.

- Abre bem as pernas pra mim... – Jared pediu, rouco e encantador.

- Mas elas já estão bem abertas... – Jensen respondeu, sua voz inexpressiva e estrangulada.

- Mais... Eu quero ver...

Jensen obedeceu. Jared tirou o preservativo que usava, substituindo-o por outro. Enquanto fazia isso, olhava para o corpo de Jensen, lindo, bem desenhado, e receptivo. Instigado por um impulso, abocanhou as bolas do sujeito, lambendo-as sem violência, para não machucar. Após, apoiou uma das pernas do outro sobre o próprio ombro, e, lembrando-se da forma de penetração que massageava a próstata de Jensen, Jared reiniciou o que parara. Inclinou-se sobre o loiro, apoiando-se com um dos braços no colchão. Usou a mão livre para tocar o órgão do parceiro.

- Quando estiver perto de gozar, me avise... – Jared gemeu a frase no ouvido de Jensen.

- Por quê?

- Me avise, Jensen...

Jared não beijava muito, mas isso era natural. Não havia ligação afetiva entre eles. A verdade é que esse fato nem mesmo era algo que Jensen fizesse questão. Jared sabia foder. Isso era um pouco difícil de encontrar. E era mais que o bastante, naquele instante. Quando sentiu que gozaria, avisou Jared, conforme solicitado.

- Jared... Agora...

- Aguente!

Jared apertou o membro de Jensen de forma a impedir que ele atingisse o ápice. Parou com as estocadas, e, como se fosse perito nisso, rasgou uma embalagem de preservativo e colocou em Jensen. Pôs os dedos na entrada de Jensen, lambuzando-os com o líquido que ali tinha, e passou em si mesmo. Pulou sobre o loiro, e se posicionou sobre o órgão dele. Devagar, desceu naquela parte do corpo do parceiro, preenchendo-se com ele. Assim que conseguiu colocar tudo, até a base do órgão do outro, em seu interior, iniciou um movimento similar a uma cavalgada. Isso tudo surpreendeu Jensen. Ele não esperava que serviria para os dois propósitos, numa só noite.

- Eu não esperava por essa... – Jensen sussurrou, extasiado.

- Você me pediu para surpreendê-lo. – Jared sorriu.

Duas covinhas deliciosas se formaram em suas bochechas quando o sorriso se apresentou. Jensen não resistiu. Puxou a cabeça do moreno e o beijou, longa e profundamente. Durante o beijo, Jared se mexia como se estivesse a galope. Não demorou muito para que Jensen gozasse, finalmente. Em seguida, com Jared ainda sobre si, o ajudou a ter o mesmo prazer, com suas mãos. Quando terminaram, o moreno saiu de cima de Jensen, deitando exausto, ao seu lado.

- Precisa ir embora agora, Jensen? – Jared falou com a respiração entrecortada.

- Ir embora? Não... Ainda não... – Jensen estava no mesmo estado.

- Então podemos fazer isso de novo? – Jared se deitou de lado, para olhar o loiro.

- Não está cansado? – Jensen perguntou, espantado.

- Claro que sim. Mas, daqui a dez minutos, não estarei mais... – Passou a mão no peito de Jensen, sujo com o seu gozo.

- Você é insaciável... – Pegou a mão de Jared, e a levou até o seu próprio membro, inerte e cansado. – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu também...

* * *

**NOTA:** Gente, o ff está birrento comigo. Eu tentei postar antes, mas nada. Enfim. Agora vai esse, e se a deusa magna permitir, o outro deve vir ainda hoje. Não sei nem se esse vai postar. Oremos!

Saquem a safadeza: a presenteada betou o capítulo. Eu não valho nada! Haha Eu mudei umas míseras coisas depois, Clau, nem precisa ler de novo. Ah, e obrigada!

Respondendo aos reviews não logados.

Rugilaj2: Obrigada, em primeiro lugar!

Então, no meu estado normal de enrolação, suspense, sadismo, etc, com certeza esses dois capítulos teriam virado, pelo menos, seis. Mas a presenteada não curte muito mimimi não! Haha Como a fic é para ela, eu tentei enquadrar as coisas mais ou menos no gosto dela. A fic não vai ser muito longa, também. Não faltam mais que três capítulos, no máximo. Acho. Deve ser menos.

Pois é, Matt Bomer deve ter perdido mesmo... Mas bem feito! Devia tratar o Jensen um pouco melhor! Jensen é romântico sim, mas não ao ponto de ser suspirante. Jared é tranquilão, mas não de forma a ser passivinho. Os dois são danados! xD

Cleia: Obrigada! Ô se encaixam, viu! Perfeitamente! De dar inveja! xD


	4. There's Something About You

**_Capítulo 3 – There's Something About You... That Makes Me Sweat!_**

* * *

- Jensen! Achávamos que você não viria mais! – Jason gritou quando viu o amigo chegar ao saguão do aeroporto. – Christian já ia acionar a _polizia_!

- Mentira, Jen! Eu não estava nem um pouco preocupado com você! – Chris abraçou Jensen, que retribuiu. – Na verdade, eu estava sim, mas imaginei que estava tudo bem.

- Eu sei que estava! – Jensen sorriu, e seu sorriso foi amplo e contagioso. – Já estamos todos aqui?

- _Si, mio belíssimo assistente di volo! _(Sim, meu adorável comissário de bordo!) – Um terceiro elemento apareceu. Chamava-se Tyler Johnston, e era o mais jovem de todos. – Prontos para retornar à América?

- Honestamente, por mim, eu passava meus quinze dias de férias aqui! – Jason respondeu primeiro. - _Qui ha molte belle donne! Tutti meravigliosi!_ (Aqui tem muita mulher bonita! Todas maravilhosas!) – Juntou os dedos e beijou as pontas, soltando-os no ar em seguida.

- _Qui c'è anche bei ragazzi!_ (Também tem muitos rapazes bonitos!) – Chris falou, segurando os ombros de Jensen. - _Non è vero, Jensen? _(Não é mesmo, Jensen?) – Piscou para o melhor amigo ao perguntar.

- _Jensen scomparso nella notte di ieri! Dove sei stato, bello?_ (Jensen desapareceu durante a noite toda de ontem! Onde estava, bonitão?) – Perguntou Tyler.

- Parem de falar em italiano, parecem três turistas daqueles imbecis! – Jensen riu. – E não interessa a nenhum de vocês!

- Ih!... – Tyler exclamou. – Isso tá me cheirando a... – O loirinho começou a bater a costa de uma mão na palma da outra. - Sexo. A. Noite. Inteira!

- Foi com aquele moreno que saiu com você da boate, não foi? – Jason perguntou.

- Ei, Jason, achei que você estivesse bêbado demais pra distinguir realidade de alucinação! – Chris comentou. – Calem a boca! Jensen não tem que falar nada pra ninguém!

- Muito obrigado, Chris! – Jensen apoiou o amigo. – Não tenho que dizer nada a ninguém!

- É, Tyler, você tá certo... Fodeu a noite toda! – Jason falou, irônico.

- E com aquele sujeito... – O jovem completou.

- Ora, parem com isso! – Jensen gritou. – Mesmo! Vamos pro portão de embarque, já devemos estar atrasados.

- Tá, tá bom... – Jason finalizou, e saiu andando com Tyler. Os outros dois caminhavam atrás deles.

Jensen, Christian, Jason e Tyler eram comissários de bordo da mesma empresa. Christian era o mais antigo deles. Adorava viajar, conhecer novas pessoas, países, culturas e idiomas. Sempre que retornava de uma viagem, encantava Jensen com seus relatos. A partir daí, o loiro quis se aventurar na área, e, tão logo terminou seu curso de educação física, Jensen fez seu preparatório para tentar a mesma profissão do amigo. Não foi difícil, com sua dedicação e beleza, conseguir um emprego. E calhou de ser na mesma empresa em que Chris trabalhava. Jason era amigo de Chris desde que aquele começou a decolar, e Tyler fora adotado pelo time com facilidade, quando passou a acompanha-los nas viagens. Quase sempre voavam juntos.

Apresentaram-se no balcão da empresa, e, ato contínuo, entraram na aeronave. Lá dentro, arrumaram tudo, e se despediram. Jensen e Christian ficavam em uma área, e os outros dois trabalhavam em outra. Tinham, ainda, mais duas moças, responsáveis pelo terceiro compartimento.

- Muito bem, Jensen Ross! – Christian começou, assim que se sentaram, cada um em uma poltrona reservada aos passageiros. – Pode começar a falar!

- Não vou falar nada! – Jensen sorria sem medida.

- Vai sim! – Christian disse com a voz alta. - Pode não falar pros outros, mas pra mim tem que contar! Eu não quero detalhes sórdidos, só quero saber se foi bom!

- Fale baixo! – Jensen pediu. - Não, não foi bom.

- Não? - Christian se surpreendeu.

- Não. Foi muito bom! Foi ótimo! Aquele Jared é incrível!

- Hum! Então eu escolhi bem! – Chris comentou.

- Como assim, escolheu bem? – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Por acaso ele era algum prostituto que você...

- Não! Que ideia mais idiota, Jensen! – Chris gargalhou. – Eu não pagaria por uma coisa que você pode ter de graça sem esforço! Mas era minha função escolher quem você seduziria, ué! E escolhi direitinho!

- Devo dizer que sim... Jared foi além das expectativas! – Jensen suspirou.

- Melhor que o Matthew? – O moreno perguntou esperançoso.

- Matthew? – Jensen sofreu um leve esquecimento, para em seguida ligar o nome à pessoa. – Ah, Matt! Eu... Sim... Quer dizer, não... Não tem como comparar, Christian! Matt é meu namorado...

- Eu acho que esse Jared foi muito superior ao Matthew, você até já se esqueceu do nome dele! – Chris riu, acompanhado de Jensen, que, mesmo achando que não devia rir daquilo, não pôde se conter. – Prefiro que seja assim, gostei desse texano!

- você quase nem falou com ele! - Ouviram a voz do comandante solicitar atenção da tripulação. - Quem tem que gostar ou não sou eu, e não você! Cuide do seu próprio rabo! – Jensen se levantou.

- Mas você gostou! Tenho certeza! Mais do que daquele sujeitinho grosso... – Chris puxou o braço do amigo, para que ele ainda não fosse embora.

- Pare com isso, Chris! Matt é MEU NAMORADO, concorde com isso ou não! – Jensen tentou parecer convicto do que dizia. – Quanto a Jared... Foi ótimo, foi maravilhoso, ele faz um sexo fenomenal, mas foi apenas isso. Foi minha aventura italiana, já passou.

- Por que diz isso? – Chris se ergueu também. – Ele dispensou você, foi rude?...

- Não, nada disso... É que... Bom, me chame de burro, mas... Eu fiquei com receio de pedir o contato dele... Então... Não tem mais como nos vermos... E ele ainda mora no Texas, eu em L.A...

- Você ficou com receio? Por quê? – Chris estava incrédulo. – Ah, Jen! Quando você quer ser idiota...

- Eu sabia que diria isso! – Jensen bateu no ombro do amigo. – Mas tudo bem. Eu não sou desimpedido, afinal. Foi uma sacanagem o que eu fiz com o Matt. Depois ele tem as crises de ciúme dele, e você diz que ele não tem razão!

- Pois ele não tem mesmo, nenhuma! – Chris puxou Jensen para a porta. – Se ele te tratasse como você merece, jamais teria acontecido algo entre você e o homem de ontem. Eu não apoiaria, e você não precisaria. Bom, agora não tem jeito, né? Você ainda sabe o sobrenome dele, ao menos?

- Sim, sei... Quem esquece aquele nome esquisito? – Jensen sorriu. – Jared Padalecki.

- Então nem tudo está perdido. Em terra, procuramos por Jared. Como você disse, é um nome esquisito, com certeza vamos achar! – Chris falava com euforia.

- Chris, seja menos entusiasmado. Foi só uma foda, cara. Ninguém se pediu em casamento, nem nada. Foi só uma bela trepada. – Jensen parecia chateado com a ideia.

- Queria repetir?

- Com certeza.

- E poderia passar o dia inteiro com ele?

- Sim.

- Então foi um pouco mais que uma boa transa. – Chris iniciou o seu discurso. – Olha, não tô dizendo que você se apaixonou, que ele é o homem da sua vida, que deve sair correndo atrás dele, nada disso. Mas ele te impressionou, brother! Me pareceu um sujeito correto, de bem, centrado, dono de seus sentimentos. Seria bom pra você conhecê-lo melhor. E, depois, se ficar com Matt ainda parecer mais interessante...

- Tá certo, pensamos nisso lá na América. Agora, temos que trabalhar. Não vamos resolver nada por aqui. Daqui a pouco os passageiros começam a chegar.

- Você tem razão. – Chris concordou. - Vai lá pra dentro, arrumar as coisas, que eu recebo os passageiros. Serão bem poucos, dessa vez. Acho que poderemos dormir, até. A não ser que me apareça uma velhinha igual a do voo de vinda...

- Nem me fale daquela senhora! Toda hora ela ficava chamando! – Jensen falou com amargor.

- Sempre passando a mão em nós! – Christian riu alto.

- Essas velhas assanhadas... – Jensen riu junto. – Vou lá ver o que falta ser arrumado. Depois trocamos de posição.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Jared chegou ao aeroporto com meia hora de antecedência. Era um homem prudente. Exceto na noite anterior, mas tinha valido cada ato impensado. Passou a noite inteira com Jensen, fazendo o que de melhor dois homens podem fazer juntos. Jensen era um parceiro sexual à sua altura. Não se negava a continuar, mesmo depois de repetir várias vezes. E não tinha fricotes. Não estava à procura de um relacionamento sério, e nada indicava que Jensen poderia vir a ser o seu namorado, mas seria uma boa opção, sem dúvida. Eram muito semelhantes. Teriam, no dia a dia, o mesmo entendimento que tiveram na cama.

Mal dormiram, porque Jared precisava viajar ainda de manhã. E, na pressa de se despedir para se arrumar, esqueceu-se de anotar os contatos de Jensen. Foi uma desatenção imperdoável, da parte de Jared, mas poderia vir a ter conserto. Jensen Ackles era como ele se chamava. Não dava para esquecer esse nome. Único, como o seu dono. Uma família Ackles, em Dallas, não seria complicada de encontrar. A partir daí, encontraria Jensen. E, com certeza, Chad o ajudaria na empreitada. Às vezes, parecia que seu amigo queria muito mais que Jared tivesse um namorado, do que ele próprio desejava isso para si.

Caminhou até a sessão de bagagens e despachou suas malas. Em seguida, foi fazer o check-in, onde foi informado que o seu voo tinha sido cancelado. Jared quase se desesperou. Apenas manteve a calma por ser de seu temperamento não se descontrolar em situações caóticas como essa. Depois de conversar com alguns atendentes, em inglês, porque seu italiano era horrível, conseguiu ser recolocado em um voo internacional, que partiria pela tarde. Suspirou aliviado. Isso lhe custaria passar mais algumas horas sem absolutamente nada para fazer, mas, analisando pelo bom sentido, ao menos tinha previsão de retorno, e não precisaria passar a noite pelo aeroporto, caso não pudessem direcioná-lo a um hotel.

Com o novo tíquete de viagem em mãos, foi até a livraria do prédio. Escolheria alguns livros e revistas que parecessem ser bons, até onde o seu domínio do idioma do país lhe permitisse definir. Aproveitaria e compraria, também, um dicionário italiano-inglês-italiano. Assim, poderia, durante o longo voo, entender um pouco mais do dialeto.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Christian já estava aborrecido, parado de pé, na porta da aeronave. De acordo com a informação, apenas três passageiros tinham feito check-in, e um quarto havia sido redirecionado para eles, de outra empresa. Faltava apenas essa quarta pessoa entrar, para que pudessem iniciar os procedimentos de partida. E o ser humano estava sabe Deus onde, atrasando tudo.

O moreno tamborilava na parede da aeronave, quando o tal passageiro chegou. Reconheceu-o de imediato, e sua raiva passou.

- Jared! – Christian gritou, abraçando o rapaz.

- Oi... Christian, né? – O outro se espantou com a afabilidade do sujeito, mas não se afastou.

- Christian, isso! Que coincidência! Você é o passageiro que foi redirecionado, não?

- Sim... Eu devia estar sobre o oceano, uma hora dessas...

- Voltando pro Texas?

- É. – Jared respondeu. – Mas vocês vão pra Boston, não é?

- Sim, destino final é Boston. Vem, deixa eu te levar pro teu assento. – Pegou a bagagem de mão do outro e o puxou.

- Obrigado. Então você é comissário de bordo? – Jared perguntou, enquanto andavam.

- Sou! – Christian parou, de súbito, no par de assentos mais isolado da aeronave. - Não falamos sobre isso, lá na danceteria?

- Não, na verdade, não... – Jared observou Christian guardar as suas coisas no bagageiro acima dos assentos. - Jensen falou de muita coisa, mas não sobre isso...

- Jensen... Esse sortudo do caralho... – Christian falou mais para si que para seu interlocutor. – Gostou dele? Se deu bem com ele?

- Bastante! – Jared respondeu com animação excessiva, arrependendo-se depois do entusiasmo. - Ele é um sujeito muito especial.

- Ele é mesmo. – Christian abriu espaço para o passageiro se sentar. - Transaram, não foi?

- Você é direto demais... - Jared se queixou.

- Jensen apareceu com um sorriso enorme no rosto! Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: ele tinha transado! Aí foi questão de minutos ele me confirmar o fato!

- Vocês conversam sobre essas coisas? Contam esses detalhes um pro outro? – Jared se sentou, um pouco envergonhado.

- Detalhes, não, mas eu sempre faço o Jen falar algo! – O comissário bateu no peito de Jared, erguendo uma sobrancelha, como se o estivesse congratulando.

- Já falou com ele hoje? – Jared perguntou cheio de curiosidade.

- Falei. – Chris sorriu. - E ele gostou de você.

- Eu não perguntei nada sobre isso! – Jared tentou disfarçar, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, ainda mais com um sujeito como o tal Christian.

- Mas queria saber. Eu senti. – O moreno continuava rindo.

- Você fala mais do que devia, Christian! – Jared falou descontraído, balançando a cabeça.

- As pessoas que falam de menos, e por isso vivem arrumando confusão! – Chris gargalhou. - Eu sou desencanado, apenas. Eu não guardo segredo meu, imagine guardar os dos outros!

- Certo... – Jared riu. – Escuta... Se eu pedir os contatos de Jensen, você me dá?

- Com certeza! – Christian respondeu. – Eu iria lhe dar mesmo se você não pedisse! Agora me deixa finalizar tudo, e dar as instruções pros passageiros, daí eu volto com as informações.

Christian partiu por alguns minutos, e, quando retornou, o comandante já tinha falado com a tripulação, e com os passageiros. Dentro da cabine, fez o que pôde para convencer Jensen a não fazer as simulações necessárias, o que ele quase sempre fazia. Queria que o amigo visse Jared, mas sem esperar por isso. Por essa razão ele não mencionou ao moreno que Jensen também era comissário, e que estava trabalhando no mesmo voo. Achou que seria mais divertido se ambos fossem pegos de surpresa. Caminhou até o meio do corredor, e começou as orientações:

- Boa tarde, pessoal! Eu me chamo Christian Kane, sou comissário de bordo nesse voo, e vou passar pra vocês as instruções de segurança, bem rápido e sem formalidades, porque vocês já sabem como as coisas funcionam, e eu não sou do tipo que segue as regras...

**.*.*.*.*.**

Após o avião decolar, e o comandante autorizar tripulação e passageiros a desafivelarem os cintos, Christian foi para dentro da cabine, conversar um pouco com o amigo.

- Hey, Jen! – Ergueu a mão, com a palma virada para Jensen.

- Sucesso! – Jensen bateu com a sua mão na do amigo.

Eles sempre se cumprimentavam dessa forma, para comemorar decolagens e pousos bem sucedidos.

- E os passageiros? Tudo certo com eles? – Jensen perguntou, enquanto se servia de um pouco de água.

- São apenas quatro. Ninguém vai dar trabalho pra nós dois. – Christian sentou-se em uma das poltronas reservada aos comissários. – Me dá um pouco de água, por favor?

- Quanto menos gente, melhor. – Jensen bebeu o líquido do seu copo, e, em seguida, o encheu novamente, dando-o para Chris. – Dá pra sair e conversar com os meninos lá atrás.

- Sim, dá. – O moreno bebeu a água que lhe foi ofertada. – Mas, antes, eu acho que você devia levar uns cobertores e travesseiros pro pessoal da nossa classe. Do jeito que tá frio aqui dentro, assim que eles se cobrirem, vão dormir e não vão torrar a nossa paciência.

- É, pode ser uma boa, mesmo. Aproveito e pergunto se querem alguma coisa. Se não quiserem, vamos importunar um pouco Jason e Tyler. – Jensen já estava abrindo o pequeno armário onde guardavam os produtos de cama.

- Faça isso. Depois venha aqui, e a gente vê se dá mesmo pra escapar uns minutos. – Chris observava Jensen arrumar quatro montinhos com os objetos retirados do armário. - Quer ajuda nisso aí?

- Não, não precisa. Já tô acabando. – Jensen terminou de fazer os montes, perfeita e milimetricamente arrumados. – Vou lá!

Chris deu adeus com a mão para Jensen, quando esse se direcionou para a saída da cabine. Assim que ele saiu, não conteve a risada.

– Esse Jensen tem um anjo da guarda poderoso!

**.*.*.*.*.**

Jensen ia andando pelo corredor, abordando cada passageiro que via, oferecendo o que tinha em mãos, e perguntando se não queriam alguma outra coisa. Contabilizou três. Eram quatro, no total. Mas o quarto não estava em lugar nenhum. Respirou fundo, e continuou andando. _"Sempre tem que ter aquele maldito que se senta na última fileira de poltronas, só pra dar trabalho..."._

Assim que chegou à poltrona em que estava o quarto cliente, parou por alguns segundos. Era Jared. Fazia o que ali? Não devia ter viajado pela manhã? O rapaz estava lendo uma revista, com a testa franzida. Estava em italiano, de acordo com a capa. Christian sabia que Jared estava lá, e não falou nada. _"Aquele texano de merda!"._

- _Son of a bitch!* _- Jensen deixou escapulir de seus lábios.

Jared ouviu o palavrão e se espantou. Era permitido aos comissários de bordo falar palavras assim na frente de passageiros? Ou tratá-los dessa forma? Ergueu a vista e foi tomado por outro espanto.

- _Son of a bitch? _ – Jared falou, assim que se recuperou. – Não era bem o que eu esperava ouvir quando nos víssemos de novo. – Não fez nenhuma questão de segurar o enorme sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

- Hã? Ah, não... Não era pra você. Era pro Chris, aquele filho de uma puta barata. – Jensen devolveu um sorriso semelhante para Jared. – Ele sabia que você estava aqui, e não me disse nada. Puto!

- Sim, foi ele que me conduziu pro assento, e tudo... Meu voo foi cancelado, e eu fui redirecionado pra este. – Jared observou o rosto do loiro, sorrindo, mas dessa vez, por estar divertido com a reação do outro. – Se serve de consolo, ele não me disse que vocês trabalhavam juntos aqui. Aliás, eu nem sabia que vocês eram comissários...

- Não teve como encaixar essa informação na conversa de ontem... – Jensen parecia querer se desculpar.

- Não tô pedindo satisfações não, Jensen. Nem acho ruim que não tenha falado. Somos estranhos...

- Não tanto. Não mais. - Jensen se apressou em falar isso.

- É, não mais... O que me parece realmente peculiar é essa coincidência toda entre nós dois... Fica parecendo...

- Destino. – Jensen completou.

- Exatamente. – Jared concordou. – É tão surreal, tão impossível, que, se eu não soubesse que somos reais, eu diria que fazemos parte de um conto, ou um livro.

- Talvez um filme, desses de classificação livre, bem romântico.

- Classificação livre, já não caberia... Não depois de ontem...

- É, de fato. – Jensen sorriu acanhado, e Jared quase se levantou para beijá-lo. – Mas eu vim aqui pra perguntar se o passageiro quer cobertor e travesseiro, e mais alguma coisa, e não pra ficar cogitando isso.

- Eu quero isso que você tem nas mãos.

- E nada mais?

- Não quero você me servindo, é bizarro. Eu queria que você pudesse ficar aqui, na verdade... Mas não tem como, não é?

- Ficar aqui, com você, é o que eu mais queria, mas acho bem difícil. – Jensen respondeu, um tanto aborrecido. – Dá pra ficar alguns instantes...

- Com licença! – Chris apareceu do nada, sobressaltando os dois. – Jensen vai ficar, sim. Inclusive, eu trouxe uma bebida pra vocês! – Mostrou uma garrafa de uísque e dois copos que tinha em mãos.

- Porra, Chris! Agora deu pra ouvir conversa alheia? – Jensen perguntou se recobrando do susto.

- Ei, calma! Eu só ouvi o final. Mas era exatamente o que eu ia sugerir, por isso a bebida aqui. – Balançou a garrafa. – Bebe uísque, Jared?

- Bebo... – Jared preferia não se meter entre os dois.

- Então vocês podem começar!

- Chris, você sabe que eu tenho que trabalhar...

- Shiu, Ackles! – Chris falou, numa entonação alta, mas somente o suficiente para interromper o rapaz. – Jared, segura isso aqui um instante? Não beba ainda, espere por Jensen. – Entregou tudo para o moreno e puxou Jensen para um canto.

- Tudo bem. – Jared pegou a garrafa e os copos, e, logo depois, os dois se afastaram. Christian era mesmo uma figura. Lembrava-lhe de Chad.

- Jensen, você fica lá com o Jared. Eu cubro você. - Chris falou assim que pararam em um lugar qualquer. - Se precisar, eu chamo. Mas não vai precisar, não se preocupe.

- Mas o comandante...

- O comandante deve ter ligado o piloto automático, e, com certeza, tá se pegando um pouco com o copiloto. Nem vai notar a sua falta. Agora, você vai por suas pernas de alicate mesmo ou quer que eu te jogue em cima do Jared?

- Não precisa me jogar, eu me jogo sozinho! – Jensen retrucou.

- Você é bipolar, cara!... – Chris riu. – Vai lá...

- É, Jared... – O loiro começou tão logo chegou perto de Jared. - Chame de destino, sorte, feitiço... Algo ou alguém quer que fiquemos juntos, sempre... Sente-se pra lá, me deixe aqui no corredor.

Jared se afastou, e Jensen se sentou ao seu lado. Levantou o apoio para o braço das poltronas, para que elas ficassem quase unidas. Pegou a garrafa e os copos do colo de Jared, servindo aos dois, em seguida. Não poderia beber muito, pois precisava estar alerta para qualquer eventualidade, mas uma dose não o embebedaria.

Quando a garrafa chegou à sua metade, eles já quase não conversavam. As suas bocas estavam sendo usadas de uma forma bem mais interessante. Jensen estava inclinado sobre Jared, que estava parcialmente deitado nas duas poltronas, um pouco torto, devido ao seu tamanho. Em um dos momentos em que se separaram, Jensen começou a abrir o cinto de outro.

- O que tá fazendo? – Jared segurou a mão de Jensen.

- Não se faça de desentendido... Você sabe... – Jensen puxou a sua mão, e retomou o que fazia.

- Não, Jensen... – Jared segurou o braço de loiro, tentando impedi-lo.

- Pare com isso, que esse recato com combina com você... – Jensen mantinha-se firme, como estava.

- Olha, uma coisa é foder dentro de um quarto, trancado, só eu e você; outra coisa, bem diferente, é fazer isso em público... – Sentiu o zíper de sua calça ser aberto.

- Público? Não seja exagerado! Aqui só tem mais três passageiros... E, como até agora Chris não apareceu pra me chamar, devem estar todos dormindo...

- Não, eu tô ouvindo alguém bater algum teclado, por aqui... – A mão de Jensen, agora, estava por dentro de sua calça.

- Eu não ouço nada... - Jensen passava a mão sobre a boxer do sujeito.

– Para com isso, por favor... - Jared implorou.

- Quer que eu pare? - Apertou o membro do moreno, fazendo-o quase ronronar como um gato.

- Aqui não... Para... Por favor... - Apesar do pedido, Jared balançava-se, de forma a manter o toque.

- Você me pedir pra parar, assim... – Jensen continuou tocando em Jared, sobre a roupa íntima. – Pedindo _por favor_... Tão baixinho... - Jensen começou a lamber o pescoço do moreno. Querendo dizer justamente o contrário... Me deixa com uma vontade tão grande de te foder, Jared... Uma vontade tão forte... - O comissário mordeu o queixo do outro, com força, mas sem machucar.

- Não, Jensen... – Jared estava apavorado com a chance de alguém aparecer ali. – E se alguém aparecer? Se chamar a atenção de alguém? Se reclamarem, lá na frente? E seu emprego?

- Não vai aparecer ninguém... Se aparecer, será Chris ou um dos outros comissários... Talvez o copiloto... – Jensen se ajeitou um pouco mais de lado, e desceu as roupas do moreno, para expô-lo. Com visão privilegiada, retomou o que fazia, agora, sem impedimentos.

- Jensen! Para! – Jared falou um pouco alto. Tinha medo, mas a adrenalina de ser flagrado estava o deixando ainda mais excitado. – Tem tanta coisa em risco... Pra você...

- Se quer me proteger, pare de falar alto desse jeito. – Jensen aumentou o ritmo. – Aí sim alguém vai perceber, e ferrar tudo. - Abaixou a sua cabeça para alcançar o ouvido de Jared. – Gema baixo, bem baixo... Controle-se... – Sussurrou.

- Covardia você... Me pedir pra gemer baixo... Falando com essa voz... No meu ouvido... – O argumento era constantemente pausado por gemidos estrangulados.

- Ah, é? Você não devia ter dito isso...

Jensen continuou a masturbar Jared, ora com força, ora bem devagar. Vez ou outra descia a mão até a base, tocando nas bolas, e ia um pouco mais além, trabalhando com os seus dedos no interior do moreno. Enquanto fazia isso, gemia na orelha dele, e dizia coisas excitantes, para atiçar ainda mais o rapaz. Divertia-se em vê-lo tão agoniado para controlar o volume de seus gritos de prazer. Na posição em que estava, podia ver o que fazia, e, ao mesmo tempo, falar no ouvido do moreno.

Ele próprio já estava delirando de desejo. Desabotoou a sua calça, descendo-a junto com a sua cueca, rapidamente. Com o membro livre, sentou-se sobre Jared, roçando os seus órgãos um no outro, tocando em ambos. O moreno segurava o quadril de Jensen, erguendo-o e o levantando, como numa tentativa de fazer com que ele o penetrasse logo. Quando Jensen percebeu que Jared estava expelindo o seu pré-gozo, parou tudo o que acontecia, vestindo-se com ligeireza.

- Você não pode parar agora! – Jared bufou.

- Posso, e vou. Já parei, na verdade. – Jensen se levantou.

- Jensen, você não... – Jared estava indignado, mas não zangado.

- Se quiser continuar, me siga até o banheiro. – Jensen falou com tom dominante.

- Mas...

- Você tem três minutos.

Jensen saiu andando, com cuidado para esconder a própria excitação, caso algum passageiro o chamasse. Jared ainda ficou um pouco atordoado, mas, quase que por instinto, subiu as roupas, sem vesti-las corretamente, e foi para o toalete do avião.

* * *

**NOTA:** *Coloquei em inglês para tentar induzi-los a ler com a voz do Dean Winchester, que é a mesma do Jensen - óbvio. By the way, adoro demais quando o Dean fala isso!

Gente, só tenho uma coisa para dizer a vocês sobre esse capítulo: CLI-CHÊ! Em rosa pink neon e gliterizado! Haha Mas eu gosto de comissários de bordo, passageiros surpresa e mini fodas durante um voo. Espero que a Clau também! xD

Olha, eu arranho um italiano, então, com exceção da frase do Tyler, as outras eu não joguei no Google para ver se estavam certas. Imprudente e incorreto, eu sei, mas me arrisquei. Se não estiver correto, me desculpem. O que eu quis dizer está em parênteses.

Luluzinha: Lindinha, você aqui também! Uma honra, sempre uma honra ver você se perdendo na mundo da minha imaginação!

Ah, esse Jared não é depressivo não! Eu queria Jared com possibilidades financeiras, mas cansei de fazer dele rico. Já é meu terceiro Jared rico. Inventei essa orfandade, mas coloquei Ennis e Mary Ann Murray na vida dele, e, de quebra, um quase irmão. Quem não queria um amigo como Chad, né?

Jensen também tem um amigão! E Christian é... O Christian, ele... Christian... Esse homem me faz perder as palavras de tão tudo de bom que ele é! E joga nos dois times, esse danado! Certinho ele, nessa fic!

A Fontana mandou bem hein! Haha Juntou J2! Em mim só tropeça tia idosa cheia de sacola! Vai ver eu devo ir pela Itália, também...

Eu adoro o gag reel, sei quase todos de cor, de tanto assistir! Esse pedacinho é sensacional!

Pervinha level hard, eu? Que é isso! Estou no jardim da infância. Mas, mesmo assim, obrigada! O prazer foi todo meu de conceber essa cena!


	5. You moves are so raw

**_Capítulo 4 - You moves are so raw, I've got to let you know..._**

* * *

Jensen abriu, afoito, a porta da cabine. Tinha visto que Jared estava logo atrás de si. Queria que o moreno fosse até ele, porém, não esperava que o rapaz o seguisse, verdadeiramente. Não depois de ouvi-lo protestar tanto para que parasse, por receio de que alguém os flagrasse em um momento íntimo. Ver que Jared, de fato, pretendia terminar o que tinham começado, foi mais uma surpresa que o jovem lhe ofereceu.

A verdade é que Jensen tinha o mesmo medo que o outro. Poderiam ter sido pegos, e isso seria muito ruim. Havia avançado todos os sinais, e quebrado todos os códigos de conduta e ética, enquanto comissário. Tinha ido contra as severas normas da empresa, mas ele não soube como manter o controle e a sensatez, diante daquele moreno. Era muito mais forte que ele.

Somente ao ver que o rapaz estava prestes a gozar, e que ele, Jensen, estava muito próximo de penetrá-lo ali mesmo, foi que recobrou o bom senso. Correndo o risco de ficar com algumas dores, ele parou o que fazia. Pretendia que Jared buscasse o próprio alívio, sozinho, o que ele intencionava fazer também. Mas, quando encarou o outro, e percebeu que ele estava completamente entregue ao momento, não resistiu, e o intimou. Agora, precisava ir até as últimas consequências. Não que pretendesse se furtar de ter mais prazer com aquele pedaço de perfeição, claro.

- Nem sei mais o que eu tô pensando! – Resmungou ao bater a porta atrás de si.

- Jen? – Chris, que estava deitado numa das poltronas, se colocou sentado, de uma única vez.

- Quem mais? – Jensen respondeu, pegando a sua maleta.

- O que foi, cara? Que agonia é essa?

- É que eu... – Jensen abriu a pequena bagagem e jogou tudo sobre a outra poltrona, procurando por algo. – O Jared tá me esperando no banheiro.

- Hein? – O amigo exclamou, com a testa franzida, que cedeu lugar a uma expressão divertida, logo em seguida. – No banheiro, é?

- Pois é. – Jensen não encontrou o que procurava. – Puta merda!

- O que é, dessa vez?

- Não tem camisinha, nem tem lubrificante aqui! – Jensen bufou.

- Eu já disse que você precisa ter essas coisas sempre em mãos...

- Como eu podia adivinhar? – Jensen falou um pouco alto. – Caralho! O que eu faço agora?

- Eu acho que você...

- Foi uma pergunta retórica, Chris!

- Tá bom, então... Desculpa... – Chris levantou as mãos até a altura dos ombros, com as palmas viradas para Jensen. – É que, de repente, eu poderia ajudar...

- Você tem alguma coisa com você? Porque só assim dá pra você me ajudar!

- Camisinhas eu sempre tenho, mas lubrificante, não... – Puxou a sua carteira e tirou os dois preservativos que possuía, dando-os ao loiro.

- Já é alguma coisa. – Jensen os pegou. - Devia ter KY* também!

- É que nunca precisei durante os voos, oras!

- Nem eu! – Jensen pensou um pouco. – Chris, cadê o hidratante que você usa no cabelo?

- Hã? – Chris riu. – Cara, aquilo não é apropriado!

- Melhor do que ir a seco! Me arruma logo o vidro, vai!

- Já que você quer assim... – Chris foi até a sua bagagem, e, antes de dois minutos, estava entregando a embalagem para o amigo. – Ao menos o rabo de alguém vai sair perfumado, além de fodido!

- Você não sabe a hora de calar a boca, hein?

- Você reclama, mas não me larga! Eu alegro a sua vida, homem! Se eu fosse diferente, não era teu melhor amigo!

- Com certeza, não seria! – Jensen abriu a porta da cabine com os produtos em mãos. – E, Chris... Mantenha todo mundo longe do banheiro, por favor.

- Pode deixar que ninguém vai te surpreender com as calças na mão, brother! – Chris piscou para o outro. – E aproveita pra pensar num presente muito caro pra me dar, porque eu tô me esforçando pra te fazer feliz aqui!

- Mercenário! – Jensen sorriu. - Eu já tinha cogitado isso, de qualquer forma!

Jensen bateu a porta, e foi direto para o banheiro. Jared o esperava na porta.

- Achei que você tivesse desistido! – O moreno olhou para Jensen, apreensivo.

- De jeito nenhum! – Jensen agarrou a nuca de Jared, e mordeu os seus lábios. – Só mais um pouco, prometo. – Beijou o outro, e, depois, o largou. - Segura isso pra mim.

- Todo mundo me manda segurar algo nesse avião... – Jared pegou o que Jensen tinha consigo. – Camisinhas e... – Leu o rótulo do outro produto. – Leave-in?

- Não tem lubrificante. – Jensen sorriu para o mais alto, que retribuiu. – Suas covinhas são perfeitas! – Deu um selinho no moreno. - Me espere lá dentro, eu vou só conferir os passageiros.

O comissário abriu a cortina, e andou um pouco pelo corredor da aeronave, apenas o suficiente para verificar se todos estavam bem acomodados. Constatou que apenas um rapaz estava acordado, com os olhos grudados na tela de um laptop. Jensen sorriu para si mesmo. Do jeito que o menino prestava atenção no que via, e pressionava as teclas do teclado com ferocidade, dificilmente ele seria uma perturbação para os planos do loiro. Como um gato, sem fazer barulho, e com rapidez, Jensen voltou para o compartimento onde ficava o toalete. Tão logo adentrou no local, foi recepcionado por braços e lábios sedentos.

- Devagar, rapaz! Temos tempo! – Jensen conseguiu falar no meio do beijo.

- Eu sei, mas eu não quero desperdiçar nenhum minuto! – Olhou para Jensen nesse instante.

- Sendo assim, por que ainda está de roupa? – Sorriu malicioso.

- Tem razão. – Jared começou a tirar o que vestia, no que foi acompanhado pelo loiro.

O toalete não era um espaço pequeno, para uma pessoa só. No entanto, para dois homens altos e corpulentos, ficava bastante difícil se movimentar com liberdade. Estavam fazendo um esforço surreal para conseguir mexer os braços, a fim de se livrarem completamente das vestimentas que usavam. Quando terminaram, Jensen olhou para Jared, contemplando a sua nudez. Desceu a vista devagar, por toda a extensão do seu corpo.

- Está a meio mastro, Jared... – Jensen riu, ao pousar os olhos na ereção do moreno. – Não lhe quero desse jeito...

- Precisa fazer algo a respeito, então. A culpa foi sua, por ter parado o que fazia, lá no banco...

- Parei porque você choramingava feito uma garota... Mas isso não importa. Aqui, podemos ficar tranquilos...

Jensen sentou-se sobre o assento sanitário, puxando Jared para perto de si. Pegou uma das pernas do outro e a arqueou, apoiando-a ao seu lado, no escasso espaço restante no assento.

- Pra saber como armar isso aqui de novo... – Passou a língua na glande à sua frente. – Eu tenho que saber como vai aqui...

O loiro passou as mãos nas nádegas de Jared, e, deixando uma delas sobre o cóccix, levou a outra até a fenda, introduzindo um de seus dedos no local. O movimento brusco fez Jared erguer o quadril, batendo o seu membro semiereto no rosto de Jensen.

- Desculpe... – Jared falou sem jeito. Odiava quando não controlava seus impulsos.

- Sem problemas. – Afastou com a mão o órgão que lhe acertou. - Não é a primeira vez que eu levo surra na cara... – Olhou para cima, e encontrou os olhos azuis esverdeados do passageiro o encarando. - Aqui atrás as coisas vão bem melhores... Bem no ponto... – Introduziu mais um dedo, movimentando ambos dentro da região.

- Hum... – Jared arfou. - Aí a situação sempre dura mais tempo... – Comentou, mexendo-se para que sentisse melhor os dedos de Jensen em si. – O que você decidiu fazer aqui na frente?

- Fica de bruços na pia, pra eu te retribuir o favor de ontem... – Jensen retirou seus dedos e bateu na bunda de Jared, indicando-lhe, com isso, para que arriasse a perna.

- Me quer empinado, nesse espacinho? – O outro perguntou, colocando o pé erguido no chão, com ar de descrença. – Já viu nossos tamanhos? Como vamos conseguir?

- Quando dois querem, dois trepam de qualquer jeito, em qualquer lugar, Jared. – Agarrou o pênis do moreno, bombeando-o sem muita vontade. – Você não quer?

- Não faz assim... – Jared se referia ao uso desleixado da mão de Jensen. – Claro que sim... Alguém já disse _não_ pra você, alguma vez?

- Poucas vezes. – Continuava a tocar o maior, apenas para atiça-lo. - Agora, você vai ser um bom garoto e me deixar retribuir a gentileza que recebi de você, lá no hotel?

- Mesmo se eu quisesse me negar, não conseguiria...

Jared se colocou na posição solicitada. A perspectiva do que estava para acontecer, somada à breve massagem interna que recebera, bem como aos toques marotos de Jensen, já o tinham deixado excitado novamente.

- Isso, Jared! – Jensen se aproximou, deslizando as mãos nas costas do jovem. – Já se viu desse jeito? Já teve a oportunidade?

- Não...

- Pois eu vou lhe dizer como é... Me dê um preservativo, e a garrafinha...

Jensen recebeu os produtos que lhe foram entregues. Passou creme em uma das mãos, e a introduziu entre as carnes do moreno, até encontrar a sua entrada. Ali, fez o que pôde para que a área ficasse umedecida. Sem parar o que fazia, deitou-se sobre o amplo dorso em sua frente, alcançando o ouvido do outro.

- Você é lindo desse jeito... Exposto... – Pegou a embalagem do preservativo e colocou a ponta na boca de Jared. – Morde.

Quando Jared segurou o invólucro com os dentes, Jensen o moveu para o lado, fazendo com que rasgasse. Pegou a película de látex e, se afastando o mínimo possível, colocou-a em si. Com a mão suja de creme, segurou a cintura do homem sob seu corpo. Entrelaçou o outro braço no tronco do sujeito, fincou suas unhas no peito dele, ao mesmo tempo em que o invadiu, com calma.

- Devagar... – Jared suplicou, ao sentir um pouco de ardência.

- Eu sei o que tô fazendo... Deixa comigo... Abaixe-se um pouco mais...

Jensen se pôs em linha reta, enquanto Jared desceu o corpo até onde conseguiu. Com isso, o moreno acabou por imprensar o comissário contra a parede. Dessa forma, Jensen precisava empurrar Jared com o seu quadril, para que conseguisse penetrá-lo. O estudante achou a sensação nova e boa. Era quase violenta, tendo em vista que era um movimento grosseiro, mas que não o machucava. Quando se deu conta, estava gemendo cada vez mais, e descontroladamente. Ouvir a voz rouca do outro, soltando gemidos idênticos, o fazia perder todo o juízo que sempre possuiu. Jensen o seduziu muito rapidamente, sem nenhum esforço, e o levou a oferecer o que de melhor conseguiu imaginar, na cama, na noite anterior. Agora, estava ali, em um local relativamente público, dando para um sujeito que conhecera há menos de vinte e quatro horas. Ambas eram coisas que raramente fazia. Esse tal de Ackles tinha poderes sobre ele. Somente isso explicava estar tão fora de sua zona de conforto.

Jensen segurava firme o quadril de Jared, para que pudesse sempre trazê-lo para bem perto de si, quando o penetrava, e se retirava dele. Já tinha feito sexo com muitos homens; vários deles, excelentes na arte. O seu namorado era um desses homens. Mas aquele moreno era diferente. Ele enfeitiçava Jensen, e o deixava à beira da loucura, somente com o olhar. Sentia-se com quinze anos novamente, na presença do homem. Não era bem paixão, ou qualquer outro sentimento do tipo. Era algo que, certamente, não tinha definição em nenhum dicionário. E pouco importava o que significava aquilo. Era bom, e, sendo assim, era certo.

A cada estocada, o loiro sentia uma necessidade maior de aumentar a intensidade do que fazia. Percebeu que Jared queria se tocar, e, antes que ele alcançasse o próprio membro, o fez. Não pretendia masturbá-lo. Queria que Jared gozasse de outra forma. Fez isso somente para impedir o outro de se aliviar. Por essa razão, manteve a mão parada, apenas segurando aquela rigidez de pedra entre seus dedos.

- Jensen...

- Espere...

- Eu preciso...

- Precisa, eu sei... Mas se concentre somente no calor que vai sentir dentro de você, agora... Pouco, mas vai...

Dizendo isso, Jensen deixou-se derramar dentro do preservativo. Ainda continuou a se mover dentro do outro, segurando forte o pênis que tinha em mãos. Quando seu corpo pediu para descansar, ele se retirou de Jared, e o largou.

- Agora sim, posso fazer o que quero...

Jensen se ajoelhou, onde estava, e separou mais as pernas de Jared. Passou por debaixo delas, sentando-se no chão. O moreno, ainda inclinado, o observava.

- Fique como está, Jared... Vai gostar de assistir...

- Tome... – Jared entregou o outro preservativo para Jensen, que o rejeitou.

- Pra isso, não... Você não usou ontem, eu não vou usar hoje... O que foi um verdadeiro risco... Bem, foda-se! Agora é tarde...

O comissário ergueu-se um pouco, e sem o uso das mãos, colocou o membro do maior em sua boca, mordiscando-o de leve. Começou o exercício de sucção lentamente, demorando-se na ponta. Ainda sem tocá-lo de outra forma, desceu a boca, quase atingindo a base, no mesmo ritmo. Quando Jared passou a se mexer, o segurou, e se deixou subir e descer naquele órgão, com seus lábios e língua, até que conseguiu relaxar a garganta, ao ponto de deixá-la ser brevemente invadida, enquanto seguia em sua atividade.

- Porra, Jensen! – Foi a única frase reconhecível que Jared pronunciou naqueles minutos.

Ao sentir que seu gozo não tardaria, Jared apoiou-se em um só braço. Puxou os cabelos de Jensen, afastando-o de si. Não achava justo deixar que isso acontecesse dentro da boca do homem. Em seguida, se colocou em pé, e com pouco tempo de masturbação, seu esperma foi ejetado, sujando ele próprio, e um pouco Jensen.

- Por que fez isso? – O loiro perguntou, um pouco desnorteado.

- Não achei correto com você... Queria? – Jared se sentou no chão, de frente para Jensen, sendo forçado a se encaixar nas pernas dele, devido ao pouco espaço.

- Na verdade, não... Mas eu faria. – O loiro passou a mão no joelho do outro.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, foi o melhor boquete da minha vida!

- Ah, você deve dizer isso pra todo mundo que te chupa!

- Não, não mesmo! – Jared segurou o queixo de Jensen. - Foi o melhor!

- Então, obrigado! – O menor falou, com um sorriso largo. - Você é um dos melhores com quem eu já transei, de longe...

- Já transou com muitos? – Aproximou-se mais de Jensen.

- Uns tantos. Assim como você deve ter uma lista longa.

- Não tenho. Não costumo sair fodendo gente que não conheço...

- Não? Se eu fosse um moreno alto, gostoso, e tivesse um pau do tamanho do seu, eu sairia fodendo até tijolo...

- Você não precisa ser como eu pra isso. Você é um homem lindo e bem dotado, comissário Ackles! – Jared sorriu, demarcando suas covinhas.

- Hum... – Jensen tocou nos cabelos escuros do rapaz. - Bonito, charmoso, delicioso, safado, e galanteador... Você é bem do que preciso, Padalecki... – Beijou o moreno, sendo correspondido.

- Você está com sorte, então... Porque eu estou disponível. – Jared disse quando se largaram.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo...

- É uma proposta?

- Depende de você, e não de mim...

Começaram a se beijar novamente. Antes que precisassem recomeçar tudo, Jensen se separou dele, se levantando. Limpou-se, e começou a se vestir. Jared, ao ver o loiro se arrumando, passou a fazer o mesmo. Saíram do banheiro, e cada um foi para o seu lugar, antes de se reunirem novamente, e continuarem a conversar, entre toques mais leves, beijos, mordidas e sorrisos.

O restante da viagem seguiu tranquilamente. Jensen chegou a dormir um pouco, ao lado de Jared, apoiado em seu ombro. Quando Chris viu a cena, ligou o seu celular rapidamente, registrou a imagem, e desligou o aparelho.

Muitas vezes, você passa a vida inteira em busca de alguém ideal, e jamais encontra. Quando desiste de procurar, e se convence de que nunca achará a sua alma gêmea, ela, de repente, cai no seu colo. Acreditava que isso tinha acontecido com Ackles. Afinal, as coincidências entre eles eram muitas. A atração foi visivelmente imediata. E, pelos sons que ouviu, vindos de dentro daquele banheiro – achava que o avião inteiro tinha escutado, mas não comentaria isso com Jensen -, os dois se entendiam muito bem na intimidade. Ademais, Jared tinha mesmo caído no colo de Jensen, literalmente. Para parecer mais claro, só se o universo desenhasse um coração, bem feminino e meigo, entre os dois, todas as vezes em que se olhassem. Chris estava convencido a fazer o que fosse preciso para unir aqueles dois. E, se estivesse errado, sempre poderia dar uma surra em Jared, caso ele magoasse o seu amigo.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Em terra, Jared e Jensen se despediram, com os contatos devidamente trocados. Jensen ficou admirando o moreno partir, até que ele sumisse de sua visão, saindo pelo portão de desembarque. Ele não poderia sair dali, naquele momento, e Jared precisava fazer uma conexão para o Texas, em vinte minutos. Daria qualquer coisa para ficarem mais alguns minutos juntos.

Quando Jared atingiu o saguão, direcionou-se para o guichê da empresa que faria o seu voo original. Apresentou-se para o funcionário, que o encaminhou para o portão de embarque. Ao ser questionado se tinha feito boa viagem, respondeu que estivera no Paraíso, e que preferia não ter voltado de lá.

* * *

**NOTA:** *Só para alertar que KY é marca (quem não sabe né?), não me pertence, e mencioná-lo não prejudica os lucros do dono. Pelo contrário...

Povo, esse lemon não era para estar na fic. Eu tinha tirado, porque, por mais PWP que seja, eu achei que era sexo demais, o tempo todo. Ninguém transa tanto, ainda mais com desconhecidos! Haha Mas a presenteada deu aval, então, eu vou enchê-los com isso. That's what PWPs are about, right? Por conta disso, a fic ganhou esse _capítulo extra. _

Luluzinha, os amigos do Jen parecem aquelas nossas amigas que ficam mandando SMS o tempo todo quando saímos com aquele bofinho 100%, né? Personagens _engayzados, _everywhere! A Deusa Magna do Slash está só de olho na minha insistência nesse lado rosa da força! O Chris, é outro departamento. Ele é O tudo de bom do time! Ele bota ordem no galinheiro! Queria um pra mim!

Italiano é lindo, e fácil. Dá pra aprender sozinha! Dou apoio!

Ei, eu sou inocente! Sou mais anjo do senhor que Castiel! xD

Naty, rolam altos fetiches com esses garotos, nem te conto! Haha Dos mais comuns aos mais loucos! Quem mandou serem lindos?


	6. How do you feel? What do you think?

_**Capítulo 5 – How do you feel?... What do you think?... Watcha gonna do?**_

* * *

_****15 dias depois...****_

- Então você embarca amanhã? – Jared perguntou, na tela do computador. Ele e Jensen conversavam via Skype. – Acabaram as suas férias?

- Sim, amanhã, de noite. – Jensen confirmou, antes de bebericar a sua cerveja. – Depois de viagens internacionais, ganhamos quinze dias de folga. Encerra hoje.

- Verdade... Vai pra onde mesmo? Você já disse mais de uma vez, mas sempre esqueço... – O jovem coçou a cabeça, em sinal de confusão.

- Miami, e de lá, pra São Paulo. – Jensen falou e, em seguida, colocou uma boa porção de _onion rings_ na boca.

- _Sau... Pauo_? – Jared franziu a testa. – Onde fica isso?

- A pronúncia é São Paulo. – Jensen corrigiu, divertido. - Fica no Brasil, América do Sul. Não estuda, Jared?

- Eu lá tenho obrigação de saber onde fica esse tal de _Sau Pauo_? Eu não sou comissário de bordo pra ter que saber essas coisas! – Jared gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Jensen adorava ver esse movimento. - E que idioma horrível é esse? Espanhol? Pior que italiano!

- Volta pro jardim de infância, cara! Como você é desinformado! – Jensen riu alto. Jared era muito inteligente, mas desconhecia muitas coisas sobre o mundo. - No Brasil eles falam português! A sua sorte é que você é lindo e gostoso! E devo confessar que bastante esperto, mas em outras áreas, porque nessa... A Geografia mandou dizer que sente muito a sua falta!

- Eu estou em clara desvantagem no quesito Geografia aqui! – Gargalhou mais uma vez. - Eu ser lindo, gostoso e esperto é sorte sua, e não minha. Ninguém merece um futuro namorado sem boas qualidades como essas. – O moreno sorriu de forma insinuante.

- Pare com essa história de futuro namorado, Jared... Sabe que eu já tenho um... – O loiro se colocou em posição ereta na cadeira.

- Sei. – O maior cruzou os braços. - E sei também que, cedo ou tarde, você vai perceber que deve trocar o sujeito por mim. Eu falei a sério no avião, Jensen, e desde então. Eu estou disponível pra você. Fui com a sua cara de primeira, e essas duas semanas seguintes foram muito boas pra mim. Pra você também é assim, tenho certeza.

- Não posso negar, mas tem muita coisa em jogo, já falei... – Jensen mexeu nos cabelos, para depois descer a mão pela barba.

- Então não negue! – Jared abriu os braços. - Eu ainda espero a sua resposta.

- Não acho justo que espere por uma decisão minha e...

- Jensen, eu escolho o que é melhor pra mim. Eu escolhi você. Mesmo que eu quisesse fugir disso, e veja bem, não quero, eu não conseguiria. Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida.

Jared se aproximou um pouco mais da webcam, aparentemente sem intenção. Jensen observou a sua expressão, as linhas do seu rosto, o caimento de seu cabelo, ainda desalinhado, e a única vontade que sentia era a de poder entrar no monitor e agarrar o homem com o qual dialogava.

- Você falando desse jeito, me deixa entre a cruz e a espada...

- Tudo bem, não quero pressionar você. Saiba que eu ainda espero pela sua decisão, não importa quando quiser tomá-la. – Jared se afastou o máximo que pôde, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, então. – Jensen teve um rompante, e começou a falar de uma só vez. - Quando eu retornar do Brasil, eu te digo algo definitivo. Eu vou pensar muito, em tudo. Mas, seja lá o que for definido, continuaremos amigos, certo?

- Tudo certo, Jensen. Não vai ser a primeira vez que eu ficarei na zona da amizade... – Jared suspirou. - Mas chega. Eu preciso tomar banho, trocar de roupa e correr. Tem aulas práticas hoje.

- Que mudança drástica de assunto! – Jensen terminou a sua cerveja. - De quê?

- Anatomia.

- Hum... Adorava essa disciplina. Tenho certeza de que se sairá muito bem. – Jensen abriu um largo sorriso. - Já estudamos isso juntos, muitas vezes...

- É... – Jared devolveu o mesmo gesto para o loiro. - Somos bons conhecedores da anatomia um do outro. Vai ter um tempo hoje à noite, ou amanhã à tarde?

- Suponho que sim. Estará livre? – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Podemos repetir o que fizemos ontem...

- É uma pena que você tenha que ir agora, Jared... Só de você sugerir, eu já entro no clima...

- Pois pra mim, basta olhar pra você pra ficar animado... – Jared passou a mão no próprio corpo, de forma sedutora. - Bom, eu vou correr pro banheiro, senão perco minhas aulas! – Levantou-se, parando o que fazia. - Te vejo mais tarde, ou amanhã?

- Você não presta! Sempre me provocando... Me manda SMS quando estiver livre. Eu dou um jeito de estar disponível.

- Mando. Até! – Jared se despediu com um sorriso largo, o que era a sua marca registrada.

- Até!

Jensen só fechou a tampa de seu laptop quando a câmera do moreno desligou. Desde que se separaram, depois do voo, jamais perderam o contato. A iniciativa de ligar pela primeira vez foi de Jensen. Ele tentou se manter distante, em respeito ao seu atual companheiro; porém, a vontade de falar com o rapaz que conheceu na Itália era muito maior do que o seu desejo de preservar o namoro imaculado. Ademais, já tinha traído Matt, de qualquer maneira. Continuar conversando com Jared não traria nenhum prejuízo adicional ao relacionamento.

A cada novo telefonema, SMS trocado, ou conversa telepresencial que tinha com o moreno, Jensen percebia que se sentia muito mais à vontade e confortável com ele do que jamais se sentira com Matthew. Quando não podia conversar com o jovem, fosse porque ele estava em aula, ou porque estava atarefado demais, Jensen sentia saudades em níveis nunca antes experimentados, em relação ao seu namorado. Somados a esses sentimentos, tinham os incentivos constantes de Chris, que já tinha se tornado amigo íntimo de Jared – o que Matthew nunca conseguiu, a propósito.

O loiro tinha sérias dúvidas sobre os rumos que deveria tomar em sua vida amorosa. Matthew era um homem grudento, possessivo e autoritário, mas sabia como deixar Jensen encantado e satisfeito, quando queria. Estava sempre presente, por perto. Não era necessário fazer nenhum esforço para se encontrar com o admirável empresário de olhos azuis embriagadores. Apesar de tudo isso, nada em relação ao namorado atual lhe fazia suspirar, tremer, ou se arrepiar. Quem lhe causava essas sensações era Jared.

Mesmo à distância, mesmo sem se tocarem, somente em ouvir a voz do moreno, ou ao ler um texto digitado por ele, Jensen sentia uma corrente elétrica extremamente forte correndo em seus nervos. A mera lembrança das horas que passou com ele, na Europa, no avião, e em suas atuais interações, era capaz de alegrá-lo, independente da situação. No entanto, Jared estava bem longe de Los Angeles. Fazer a paixão acontecer, no plano físico, era complicado. Jensen precisava de muito mais que sentimentos para sustentar a sua vida sentimental, bem mais que uma relação virtual. Tinha muito que ponderar, de fato.

**.*.*.*.*.**

À noite, Jensen foi visitado por Matthew. Preferia ter ficado na webcam com Jared, mas precisava dar atenção ao seu companheiro. Já o evitara por tempo demais. Agora, tinha que ceder, ou ele desconfiaria de algo. Marcou com Jared para vê-lo na tarde do dia seguinte.

O moreno de olhos azuis e sorriso fácil chegou ao apartamento do loiro com sacolas cheias de produtos. Matthew era um empresário do ramo de bebidas alcoólicas, e, como tal, era um grande conhecedor dos mais diversos tipos de líquidos à base de álcool. Era, também, bastante prendado na cozinha. Decidiu fazer um jantar bastante envolvente para ele e Jensen. Pretendia entorpecê-lo com boa comida e bebida de qualidade, para depois enchê-lo de carícias e prazeres; assim, com o namorado vulnerável, ele esperava convencê-lo, finalmente, a deixar aquela vida de comissário de bordo. Ele adoecia de ciúmes sempre que Jensen entrava em uma aeronave. Precisava fazer o seu loiro largar aquela profissão. Assim, além de mantê-lo sempre perto de si, o afastaria daqueles amigos libertinos - em especial de Chris, o mais irritante de todos.

Após comerem, conversarem e beberem bastante, mas não o suficiente para ficarem bêbados, Matthew levou Jensen para o sofá. Deitou o rapaz no móvel, e começou a beijá-lo, primeiro de forma delicada, para então elevar a carícia a níveis mais violentos. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Jensen, que tentava fazê-lo parar.

- Para, Matt... – Jensen conseguiu, finalmente, empurrar o homem. - A gente acabou de comer... Sua boca ainda tá com gosto de cebola...

- Quer que eu escove os dentes, então? – Matt desceu o rosto, tentando beijar o jovem novamente.

- Não, quero que você pare com isso! – O loiro virou o rosto para o lado, impedindo o toque.

- Jensen, tá acontecendo alguma coisa com você? – O moreno se ergueu parcialmente, segurando as mãos do namorado sobre a cabeça dele.

- Não, claro que não! – Jensen voltou a olhar para Matt. - Por quê?

- Porque desde que você voltou dessa viagem tem pouco tempo pra mim, não atende os meus telefonemas no primeiro toque, e só transamos duas vezes. – Aproximou seu rosto da face do outro, encaixando seus olhares. - Conheceu alguém nessa viagem, Jensen?

- Não! – Jensen revirou os olhos. - Que ideia! Não conheci ninguém!

- Não? Eu acho que sim! Nada mais explica essa sua falta de atenção comigo! Por isso que eu queria que você...

- Matt, ei, para! – Jensen se inclinou e beijou o namorado, mais para fazê-lo se calar do que por vontade. – Não é nada disso! É que... Bom, é...

- Fala logo, Jensen! – Matt exclamou com a voz alterada.

- Ei, não grita comigo! – O loiro se contorceu sob o corpo do outro, na tentativa de se soltar dele, sem sucesso. – Escuta, é que eu... Estou aprendendo um idioma novo, por causa dos voos internacionais, entende? É um idioma muito puxado! – Mentiu.

- Novo idioma? Essa maldita profissão que você tem! Só me traz problema... – Matt beijou o pescoço de Jensen. – Que idioma? Essa conversa está tão estranha...

- É verdade! É o... – Jensen tentou pensar na língua mais difícil possível. – Mandarim. Chinês.

- Chinês é? Hum... – Matt chupou o pomo-de-adão do namorado. - É importante... A China vai ser, em breve, a nova potência mundial... Já aprendeu alguma coisa?

- Quase nada... É um idioma realmente complicado!... – Jensen sentia o quadril do moreno se esfregando no seu, e muito embora isso o excitasse, não era com ele que preferia estar. – Pode me soltar, por favor?

- Eu sei... Eu falo. – Segurou a cabeça do loiro em suas mãos, forçando-o a lhe olhar nos olhos. – Pronto, soltei você... – Mordeu o queixo do rapaz, puxando um pouco a sua barba com os dentes. - Devia ter me falado, eu teria ensinado tudo a você...

- Mesmo? – Jensen sorriu forçado. – Eu não sabia disso... Que coisa!

- Se você tivesse conversado comigo, saberia... – Matt abria a camisa de Jensen. - Fala alguma coisa pra mim em chinês, Jensen.

- Falar? – Jensen ficou mais nervoso do que estava. Era péssimo em inventar mentiras, sob pressão. Sempre se enrolada nelas. – Eu não sei pronunciar nada, na verdade... Tem sido inútil.

- Hum... – Matt o encarou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas. – Depois você me explica isso direitinho. Tem algum ponto solto nisso tudo...

- Para de duvidar de mim, Matt...

- Tá. Repete comigo isso: _wǒ – ài - nǐ. _– Matt falou no ouvido de Jensen.

- Hein? – O loiro não entendeu nada.

- _Wǒ - ài –nǐ._

- _Ó – á – ní?_

- Quase isso... – Matt beijou o namorado mais uma vez, com desejo.

- O que foi que eu disse? – O outro perguntou quando Matt parou de beijá-lo.

- Eu te amo. – O moreno declarou, apoiando-se, com as mãos, nos ombros de Jensen.

- Eu sei, Matt... Quero saber o que eu disse!

- Ora, Jensen! – Matt riu, acariciando o cabelo do outro. – Foi isso que eu fiz você repetir. _Eu te amo. _

- Ah!... – Jensen sorriu também, encabulado.

- E então? – Matt deslizava as suas mãos sobre a pele do outro.

- O quê? – Jensen não queria estar ali, de fato, mas não tinha sangue frio; estava se excitando.

- Você me ama? – As mãos do moreno, agora, estavam na calça de Jensen, desabotoando-a.

- Sabe que sim.

- Então fala que me ama, Jensen... – Descia o jeans do namorado enquanto pedia que ele se declarasse.

- Eu...

Jensen não conseguia falar a frase solicitada. Antes de Jared, ele falava, mesmo sem ser verdade, porque isso deixava Matthew feliz, e ele achava essencial dar felicidade para seus namorados. Antes que se visse em apuros maiores, puxou Matt pelos cabelos, beijando-o.

- Isso foi melhor do que dizer que me ama... – O moreno sorriu. - Vai pra cama...

- Sabe, Matt, é que, realmente, nós acabamos de comer...

- Vai pra cama, meu amor... – Colocou uma das mãos entre as pernas do loiro. – Tenho planos pra você... Aqui não dá.

- Matt, por favor...

- Vai agora, ou eu te levo à força! – Apertou o pênis do amante, nem tão levemente, ao ponto de ser prazeroso, e nem tão forte, ao ponto de machucar.

- Já vou, já vou...

O dono do apartamento se levantou tão logo o outro saiu de cima dele. Retirou a calça de uma vez, encaminhou-se para o quarto e se sentou na cama. Matthew era o tipo de homem que precisava ter as suas necessidades atendidas. Não chegava a ser ruim; afinal, ele se dedicava ao prazer alheio, também. No entanto, se Jensen dissesse que aquilo não o incomodava, estaria mentindo. Não gostava de ser um fantoche, mesmo tendo compensação futura. Devia estar mesmo muito carente quando decidiu namorá-lo. Jared era capaz de dar o mesmo prazer, ou ainda maior, sem manipular ou dominar o parceiro. Isso sim era o ideal em um relacionamento.

Matt entrou no aposento com uma das sacolas em uma mão. Na outra, tinha um balde com gelo e uma garrafa de espumante dentro. Repousou ambos no chão, ao lado da cama, e começou a se despir.

- O que tem nessa sacola, Matt? – Jensen perguntou se inclinando para pegá-la.

- Não toque nela, Jen! – Matt falou alto, o que levou o loiro a paralisar seus movimentos. – São umas coisas que eu comprei pra nós dois...

- Não vá me dizer que comprou... – Jensen voltou para sua posição original.

- Sim, comprei. – Matt já estava desnudo, e se sentou ao lado de seu namorado.

- Não sei se eu quero essas coisas, Matt... – Virou-se para encarar o moreno.

- Vai por mim, você vai gostar de tudo o que tem aí!

O moreno abraçou Jensen, tomando os seus lábios para si, dando-lhe beijos quentes e mordidas amorosas. Com o peso de seu corpo, fez o loiro se deitar, e continuou o beijando, não só na boca, como em toda a extensão de seu rosto. Ao sentir o rapaz relaxado sob si, tateou a sacola ao lado da cama, e, encontrando o que queria , ergueu os braços do outro. Quando Jensen se deu conta, estava com um dos pulsos algemados, e o outro estava sendo levado para o mesmo destino.

- Ah, não, Matt... Isso não... Quantas vezes eu já falei que não queria isso? – Tentou puxar o braço, mas já era tarde.

- Eu sei, mas vai ser divertido! – Matt lambeu o lobo da orelha do namorado. - Prometo!

- Não, eu quero poder tocar em você, e me mexer com liberdade... – Jensen sacudia as mãos, em vão.

- Você vai poder, depois. Agora, deixa eu fazer o que tenho em mente...

- Não vai adiantar protestar, né? – O loiro tinha o tom derrotado.

- Não.

- Então faça...

Matthew sorriu para Jensen, que correspondeu. Era impossível não se derreter pelo sorriso e pelo olhar de Matt. Sentiu uma das mãos de seu companheiro roçar o seu corpo, com sutileza, descendo pelo seu tórax, até encontrar a única peça de roupa que ainda lhe vestia. Com cuidado, Matt colocou a mão dentro da boxer, esfregando-a em seu membro, sem tocá-lo. Jensen fechou os olhos ao se sentir acariciado naquela região. Matt o enlouqueceria antes de consumar o ato. Era assim que seu namorado agia.

- Vai me torturar, não vai? – Jensen levantou seu quadril, apoiado em uma de suas pernas.

- Só um pouquinho...

O moreno tirou a boxer do comissário, com a outra mão. Foi ajudado nessa atividade por Jensen, que precisava urgente se livrar daquela roupa. Aprofundando o toque que havia iniciado, Matt pegou outra coisa na sacola, que Jensen não conseguiu ver muito bem. De repente, ele sentiu a mão pegajosa de Matt deslizar sobre seu órgão, já em claro estado de excitação. A cada movimento do punho fechado do homem, Jensen notava que a fricção deixava a sua pele mais quente.

- O que tem na sua mão, Matt?

Sem responder, Matthew aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos, esquentando muito mais a região. Encarava o loiro com brilhantes olhos azuis, extasiado com a situação. Jensen era um homem fogoso e interessado. Seu único defeito era ser muito independente. Mas ele daria um jeito nisso, e logo. Pegou a garrafa de espumante, e com um único movimento de seu polegar, conseguiu abri-la. Deu um pouco para Jensen, e bebeu um tanto, em seguida. Assim que sentiu a bebida gelada descer em sua garganta, abaixou-se, colocando em sua boca fria o membro quente do amante, causando-lhe um choque térmico agradável.

- Filho de uma puta! – Jensen gritou olhando para o que Matt fazia.

Matt continuou chupando o namorado, até que a sua garganta esquentou. Soltou totalmente o membro que tinha na boca, e ficou observando Jensen mexer-se para cima, enquanto reclamava. Deixou que ele implorasse por continuação durante algum tempo, o que lhe pareceu cerca de três minutos, e segurou firme o osso de seu quadril, virando-o de costas para si. Isso fez a corrente das algemas se torcerem, levando os braços do outro a ficarem sobrepostos.

- Se me queria de quatro, bastava pedir. Isso doeu um pouco, Matt...

- E que graça isso teria, amor?

- Nenhuma, mas, pra mim, teria sido melhor...

- Não reclame tanto... Não é de quatro que lhe quero. Só de costas.

Derramou um pouco mais do lubrificante que usara antes em sua própria mão. Levou-a até seu próprio pênis, lambuzando-se bem. Ato contínuo colocou uma boa quantidade em sua língua. Tinha um gosto ruim, mas valia a pena. Com a mão ainda melada, abriu as nádegas do sujeito sob si, e introduziu a sua língua com gel no local, somente pelo tempo que achou necessário para lubrificá-lo. Separou um pouco mais as pernas arqueadas com as quais sonhava sempre, e se arrumou sobre o loiro, introduzindo a ponta de seu membro no homem.

- Devagar, por favor...

- Relaxe e confie, amor... Eu sei...

Matt se deitou em cima de Jensen, sem se investir mais dentro dele. Mordeu o seu ombro, e, agarrando-se às mãos do rapaz, presas no alto de sua cabeça, colocou-se um pouco mais em seu interior. Ouviu um gemido de desconforto de Jensen, e parou. Seguiu dessa forma, até estar totalmente penetrado no corpo de seu namorado. Retirou-se devagar, e se investiu mais uma vez, um pouco mais rápido, agora. Na terceira vez, sentiu que a musculatura ao redor de seu pênis já estava acostumada à invasão. Assim, começou a se movimentar, sem pressa, nem força.

Abraçou-se ao tronco alvo e sardento que se ofertava a ele, durante o ato. Passou a beijar a nuca e os ombros de Jensen, que gemia baixo. Ao ouvir os gemidos ficarem mais altos, julgou que estava acertando o ponto certo de seu companheiro, e começou a se introduzir com mais força. Isso causava um impulso no corpo do comissário, fazendo com que o seu membro, desassistido naquele momento, entrasse em contato com o colchão, dando-lhe um pouco de alívio.

- Aperta um pouco, Jensen...

O empresário sentiu algumas contrações em seu pênis, o que o levou a gemer no mesmo tom que o outro. Já não tinha muito controle sobre a velocidade ou forma em que penetrava o loiro. Só se apercebia de algo quando, sem querer, saía de dentro.

- Matt, agora você precisa me ajudar também...

Jensen sentiu a mão do homem escorregar em seu peito suado, indo ao encontro de seu membro. O toque foi bruto, provavelmente devido à volúpia na qual estavam envoltos, levando-o a arquear as costas. Aproveitou o reflexo e se apoiou em seu joelho, para facilitar a manipulação que Matt orquestrava. Quase gozaram juntos, não fosse pelo fato de Jensen ter atingido o seu ápice segundos antes de Matthew.

- Foi bom, não foi? – Matt perguntou ofegando.

- Sempre é...

- Sempre, não? – Arranhou a nuca de Jensen com os dentes, fazendo-o gemer. - Se você não precisasse viajar amanhã, teríamos mais tempo pra fazer isso... De novo, e de novo...

- Ah, Matt... Vai começar?

- Eu não posso parar de tentar, Jen...

- Eu já disse que não vou largar meu trabalho. Eu gosto do que eu faço!

- Não dá ao menos pra deixar esse voo de amanhã pra lá? Hum? Por mim? – Matt acariciava a cintura do outro enquanto argumentava.

- Sinto muito, Matt, mas não dá! Para de tentar me controlar! – Jensen respondeu de forma grosseira. - Agora sai de cima de mim, essa posição tá desconfortável.

- Tá bom...

Matthew se levantou, e ajudou Jensen a se virar, deixando-o de barriga para cima. Saiu da cama em direção ao banheiro.

- Onde você vai?

- Pegar uma toalha, já volto.

Matt retornou com a toalha em mãos. Sentou-se ao lado de Jensen, e começou a limpá-lo, antes de limpar a si mesmo.

- Agora já pode me libertar, não é? – Jensen perguntou puxando os braços, para que as algemas fizessem barulho.

O moreno olhou para Jensen algemado, e sorriu. Abaixou-se e pegou algo da sacola que trouxera, sem deixar que Jensen visse. Inclinou-se para onde estavam as pernas do loiro, e com rapidez, colocou algo ao redor do tornozelo direito do rapaz. Quando Jensen puxou a perna, viu que ela estava presa no pé da cama.

- Matt, o que raios você pensa que tá fazendo?

Enquanto Jensen gritava, Matt se deitou sobre a perna presa do loiro, e depois de enfrentar uma luta para segurar a outra, conseguiu prendê-la também. Antes de se erguer, chupou o dedão do pé que acabara de atar na cama.

- Matt, pelo amor de Deus, me solta! Você disse que me soltaria quando terminasse!

- Querido, eu ia mesmo fazer isso, mas aí eu tive uma brilhante ideia! – Matt começou a se vestir. – Você não quer desistir do emprego, certo? Tudo bem, é um direito seu. Mas, e se o emprego desistisse de você? Isso resolveria as coisas. Então, eu vi a oportunidade aqui, na minha frente, quando voltei do banheiro. Se você não for trabalhar, e não tiver justificativa, eles demitem você. E você não vai trabalhar, amor, porque não tem como sair desse apartamento, agora.

- Matt, você... Você não pode fazer isso! Isso é ilegal! É golpe baixo! Não pode me prender nessa cama, Matt! – Jensen se sacudia, mas tudo o que conseguia eram marcas em seus pulsos e tornozelos. As algemas machucavam, e as tiras de couro eram muito resistentes.

- Eu já prendi você, Jensen. Mas não se preocupe. Você está bem alimentado, acabou de ter um orgasmo, vai dormir rapidinho. Eu volto na hora do almoço, quando vou ter tempo. Ai passo o resto do dia com você, tá bom? Juro. Mas só solto você depois que aquele avião tiver partido.

- Ei, vai me deixar aqui, amarrado e sozinho? Matt, você tá se escutando enquanto fala? Isso é loucura, cara!

- Loucura é continuar permitindo que você tenha essa profissão tão perigosa e atraente, Jensen. – Matthew já estava completamente vestido. – Eu preciso ir, amanhã tenho uma reunião muito cedo, e não posso estar vestindo a mesma roupa de hoje. Mas eu volto, lá pelas 14h. Enquanto isso, descanse. Nenhum esforço vai adiantar. Esse material é muito forte.

- Seu desgraçado, não ouse sair por aquela porta e me deixar assim!

- Pare de gritar! – Matt olhou para Jensen, pensativo. - Bom, acho que seria prudente evitar que você gritasse... Espera.

Matthew tirou a própria gravata. Puxou o lenço que possuía no bolso do paletó, e mesmo com muita resistência, conseguiu coloca-lo na boca de Jensen. Após isso, prendeu o lenço ali com a sua gravata. Olhou para Jensen mais uma vez, e beijou o seu rosto.

- Quando a sua raiva passar, e nós estivermos felizes juntos, você vai perceber que eu fiz isso pelo seu bem, Jensen.

Incrédulo, Jensen viu Matthew sair de seu quarto. Ouviu a porta da frente ser aberta, fechada, e o barulho da chave girando na tranca. Ainda tentou se soltar, ou tirar a gravata que lhe prendia a boca, mas nada funcionou. Lágrimas de ódio rolavam de seus olhos. Matthew tinha ultrapassado todo e qualquer limite aceitável. Não tinha mais o que duvidar; saindo dali, terminaria tudo com ele. Ficaria com Jared, de uma vez por todas. Era o que devia ter feito desde o princípio.

* * *

**NOTA:** Mil perdões pela demora, gente! Principalmente a você, Clau! Eu estou na fase do mês em que odeio tudo e todos, e evito atualizar/escrever quando estou assim, porque senão acabo deletando tudo. Mas agora já consigo mexer.

Respostas aos reviews:

Dels, essa viagem eu faria sem pensar duas vezes! E, de fato, como Chris ainda duvida? Tudo tão claro! O próximo capítulo chegou, e ACHO que essa fic não entra mais em hiatos não. Obrigada por comentar!

Luluzinha, isso é coisa de gente que não anda prevenida! Haha Isso é artigo de primeiros socorros! Quem sai de casa sem essas coisas? Chris é uma belezinha, mesmo! Preciso achar o meu! Achou necessário, foi? Agradeça a presenteada por ele estar aqui! Eu não ia colocar. Então, Matt rodou, mas aprontou! Estou rindo do Jensen, aqui. Desculpa sociedade slash!

Eu faço as pessoas pecarem? Não aceito! Mentira, aceito e me orgulho! Haha Se eu for pro inferno, carrego lotes de gente comigo! :P


	7. I'm Gonna Live My Life!

**_Capítulo 6 – I'm Gonna Live My Life!_**

* * *

Chris estava sentado em uma das mesas da espaçosa Starbucks que ficava nos arredores do apartamento de Jensen. Eram quase nove horas da manhã. Tinha passado a sua última noite de férias em companhia de um loiro muito bonito, que ele não se lembrava mais qual era o nome. O moreno tinha apreciação especial por rapazes de cabelos claros, de porte pequeno, porém não mais baixos que ele, e aparência delicada. Gostava de seu exato oposto.

Por acaso o rapaz com o qual dormira morava nas adjacências do bairro onde o seu amigo residia. Como viajariam juntos pela noite, decidiu ir direto para o apartamento do loiro. Levaria o seu café da manhã, o ajudaria a arrumar as suas coisas, depois iriam para a sua própria casa; de lá, rumariam para o aeroporto.

Escolheu o que sabia ser do agrado de Jensen. O loiro era uma máquina de comer gorduras e açúcares. Seria um velho barrigudo, com certeza. Mas isso não era da conta de Christian. Ademais, ele mesmo não poderia julgar o outro, dados os seus péssimos hábitos alimentares. Assim que pegou o seu pedido, saiu andando pela rua, assoviando. Quando cruzava com alguém, desejava bom dia, mesmo que raríssimas vezes obtivesse resposta. Era um sujeito expansivo e de bem com a vida, sempre. Gostava de tentar espalhar um pouco de alegria pelo mundo.

- Bom dia, Sr. Beaver! – Chris exclamou ao entrar no saguão do condomínio vertical onde residia Jensen. – Como tem passado?

Christian era conhecido de todos os funcionários daquele lugar, em especial do Sr. Beaver, o porteiro do primeiro turno durante a semana. Eram quase amigos.

- Bom dia, rapaz! – O senhor respondeu, sorrindo. – Muito bem, obrigado! E você, jovem? Me parece ótimo!

- Melhor impossível, Sr. Beaver! Tome aqui um pouco de café! – Estendeu um copo para o porteiro. – Descafeinado, e sem açúcar!

- Obrigado! – Beaver pegou o que lhe foi ofertado. – Como sempre, acertou em cheio! – O velho bebericou um pouco. – Veio ver seu namorado?

- Jensen não é meu namorado, Beaver, já lhe disse! Ele está mais pra um irmão! – Sorriu para o homem. – Viu se ele saiu, se retornou?...

- Desde que comecei meu turno não o vi. Deve estar em casa.

- Deve estar mesmo. Hoje é nosso retorno para as viagens!

- Para onde vão dessa vez?

- Brasil.

- Brasil? – Beaver franziu um pouco o cenho, para logo após descontraí-lo. - Lá embaixo?

- Isso, na América do Sul! – Chris concordou. - Quer alguma coisa de lá?

- Só se fosse uma dama brasileira... – Beaver sorriu. – Uma bela praiana, doce, cheirosa e dedicada...

- Aí o senhor quer demais! – Chris gargalhou. – Posso trazer uma foto tipo pôster, serve?

- Se não pode trazer o que quero, não pergunte nada! – O outro comentou com ar divertido. – Quer que eu anuncie a sua chegada?

- Não é necessário. – Seguiu para a área dos elevadores. - Jensen é acostumado a me ver por aqui a hora que eu tenho vontade. Vou subir!

- Muito bem, menino!

O elevador não tardou a chegar. Chris entrou nele, apertou o botão correspondente ao andar de Jensen, e aguardou o meio de transporte atingir o seu destino, sem jamais retirar o sorriso do rosto. Assim que a porta se abriu, seguiu em direção ao apartamento do loiro, que ficava no final do corredor. Colocou o que tinha em mãos no chão e bateu na porta com força. Como não obteve resposta imediata, bateu uma segunda vez. Na terceira, a batida foi acompanhada de um grito.

- Acorda, Aurora*!

Esperou por mais alguns minutos, e a porta não foi aberta. Balançou a cabeça. Jensen já deveria estar acordado. Certamente, ele não estava em casa. Devia ter saído à noite, talvez com o insuportável do Matthew, e ainda não tinha regressado. Se tivesse saído pela manhã, o Sr. Beaver o teria visto. Puxou o seu molho de chaves do bolso e pegou a que correspondia à fechadura daquela maçaneta. Ele e Jensen tinham as chaves do apartamento um do outro, para qualquer eventualidade. Abriu a porta, e entrou com os produtos.

A primeira coisa que viu ao pisar na entrada foram algumas roupas jogadas no chão, perto do sofá. Chegou mais perto delas, e deduziu que eram de uma só pessoa. Imaginou que seu amigo e Matthew tivessem se divertido um pouco por ali. Sem que pudesse controlar, o seu pensamento tomou forma, e foi se expandindo para uma visão nítida do loiro e do empresário juntos. Sacudiu a cabeça com força, e gritou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, a fim de espantar aquela visão.

- Bacon!

Sorriu aliviado quando a imagem de um belo pedaço de bacon se contorcendo em uma chapa quente imediatamente tomou conta de sua imaginação. Com ela agarrada em seu cérebro, pôs os alimentos na mesa da cozinha, e como se fosse morador daquele apartamento, serviu-se de um pouco de água.

- É uma pena que Jensen não esteja... – Chris começou a falar para si mesmo. – Mas é melhor pra mim!

Ia sentar-se à mesa para comer o que comprara quando escutou um barulho abafado vindo do interior do local. Parou de se mexer, e se concentrou no que ouvia, para tentar determinar de onde vinha o som. Quando conseguiu distinguir o tipo de barulho, e de que cômodo ele procedia, não pôde evitar sorrir.

- Que péssimo timing esse meu!

O moreno passou a mão nos cabelos, sem desfazer o sorriso indiscreto de seus lábios. Era por isso que Jensen não abrira a porta; estava bastante ocupado. Só não sabia determinar se ele estava sozinho, com Matthew, ou conversando pelo computador com Jared. Torcia pela terceira opção. Tinha mesmo se afeiçoado ao rapaz de Roma, e iniciou com ele uma relação bastante genuína e interessante. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que seriam grandes amigos no futuro, independente do fato de ele e Jensen virem a namorar ou não.

Decidiu-se por sair dali, sem incomodar. Fosse lá o que Jensen estivesse fazendo, não queria estragar o momento do amigo. Foi até a mesinha do telefone, e pegou a caneta e o bloco de notas que ali ficavam. Começou a escrever um bilhete, o qual pretendia deixar junto com o lanche que trouxera, avisando a Jensen de que ele esteve ali, e que fosse para a residência dele antes de ir até o aeroporto. Terminou a nota, e voltou para a cozinha. Ia repousar o pedaço de papel sobre a mesa, quando uma ideia nada amistosa lhe surgiu.

- E se for Matthew com Jensen?... – Olhou para o bilhete, e o amassou. – Apesar de eu não ouvir nada além de alguns sussurros... – Apurou a audição. – É bem possível que o idiota do Matthew esteja com Jensen... – Formou uma bola com o papel amassado que segurava. - Ele iria odiar que alguém o atrapalhasse... Ainda mais se esse alguém for eu!...

Jogou a bolinha no chão, e passou a caminhar, com passos silenciosos, até a porta do quarto do loiro. A mesma estava aberta, e a luz parecia estar acesa. Não era normal usar luzes naquela hora da manhã. Algo naquilo tudo parecia esquisito, mas não seria ele, Chris, a julgar. Cada um age como acha melhor. Ele não era, e nem queria ser, a palmatória do mundo.

Posicionou-se bem na entrada da porta, e de uma única vez, entrou no quarto gritando.

- Jenny Boy, tá sozinho?

Para tudo estaria preparado, menos para o que viu. Jensen estava sozinho, sim, mas parecia longe de estar tendo algum proveito, no estado em que se encontrava.

- Jensen?

Christian não sabia muito bem o que dizer. A primeira coisa que pensou foi que alguém pudesse ter invadido o apartamento, e feito alguma espécie de estrago, ou contra o patrimônio, ou em seu amigo. Com esse pensamento, fez uma breve revista no lugar, para se certificar de que Jensen estava sozinho. Ao se convencer de que estavam apenas os dois ali, correu em direção ao loiro, e lhe tirou o que prendia a boca.

- Jensen, tá tudo bem?

O rapaz não respondeu de imediato. Antes, movimentou os lábios e o maxilar, a fim de encaixá-los novamente. Virou a cabeça para trás, repetindo os movimentos que fazia, e olhou para Chris.

- Por favor, solta minhas pernas! – Foi a primeira coisa que falou.

- Claro!

O moreno se levantou, e começou a fazer o que Jensen lhe pediu. Enquanto desatava as tiras de couro do tornozelo do amigo, percebia que eles estavam bastante marcados. Quem quer que o tenha atado naquela cama, o fez de forma muito forte, o que acabou causando certa vermelhidão.

- E esses braços? – Chris perguntou ao se aproximar novamente do outro.

- Isso eu não sei como resolver. – Começou a sacudir os pulsos. - Já tentei soltar essa merda de todo jeito... – Jensen olhou para Chris, com os olhos brevemente iluminados. – Tem uma sacola aqui do lado da cama?

- Sacola? – Christian olhou para baixo. – Tem... – Seu reflexo ainda era lento, devido ao susto.

- Vê se dentro tem a chave pra destravar essa porra!

- Ok.

O moreno pegou o embrulho, e jogou todo o seu conteúdo no chão. As coisas que saíram de dentro daquele pacote o deixaram ainda mais assustado. Olhou para Jensen, sem entender nada.

- Tem chave aí? – O loiro perguntou rispidamente.

- Parece que não... – Chris passou a vista com um pouco mais de atenção. – Não tem chave nenhuma...

- Aquele maldito levou com ele!

Jensen gritou, e em seguida fechou os olhos. Inspirou e expirou profundamente, mais de uma vez. Quando olhou para Chris de novo, viu que o amigo parecia preocupado, sem saber como deveria proceder.

- Vê alguma coisa que eu possa vestir, e eu te digo o que aconteceu.

- Tá...

Christian foi até o guarda-roupa do sujeito, e pegou algo que pudesse vesti-lo, ao menos na parte inferior do corpo. Auxiliado por Jensen, o cobriu com as peças, e se sentou ao lado do outro.

- Então, Jen... O que significa tudo isso?

- Foi Matt quem fez isso. Ele...

- Como é?

- Foi o Matt. Deixa eu te contar direito...

Jensen começou a narrar os fatos, omitindo apenas os detalhes mais íntimos, que não eram de interesse do outro. Durante a narrativa, foi constantemente interrompido por exclamações de raiva, incredulidade e ódio por parte de Christian. O moreno era um homem impulsivo e muito estourado. Desde que eram crianças, tratava Jensen como se fosse seu irmão, e se cansou de bater em vários garotos que importunavam o loiro, pelo motivo que fosse.

- ... Então ele foi embora, e me deixou desse jeito que você me encontrou. – O mais jovem terminou de relatar os acontecimentos.

- Vagabundo! - O grito de Christian foi tão alto que espantou Jensen. – Eu sabia que ele não valia nada, mas não achei que ele fosse tão baixo! Se eu pego esse...

- Se você pega esse filho da puta você não faz nada, Chris! – Jensen interrompeu. – Não se esqueça de que ele é rico. E bem forte. Você não é de ferro. Nós não estamos mais na escola. Pense com a cabeça, e não com os músculos!

- Você é bonzinho demais! – Chris se levantou, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Como vamos te livrar disso? – Voltou-se para o amigo, analisando os pulsos de Jensen. Tinham várias abrasões. – Jensen, eu juro que se meto as mãos nele...

- Já disse que você não vai fazer nada! Nem você, e nem eu! Brigar vai ser pior! – Jensen bufou. – Eu não sei como me soltar disso... – Balançou os punhos, sendo interrompido por Chris.

- Não se mexe desse jeito, isso vai te ferir mais ainda! – Largou o loiro, e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Jensen, como pode me dizer pra deixar pra lá? Como você consegue deixar isso pra lá? Não sente nem um pouco de raiva desse imbecil?

- Eu não disse que ia deixar pra lá! É claro que eu tô puto com ele! Eu passei a noite toda aqui, preso nessa bendita cama, desesperado e sem ter como me safar! Se você não chega aqui... Sabe lá o que aquele doente ainda seria capaz de fazer? – Jensen parou por alguns instantes. – Eu vou fazer alguma coisa, mas vou fazer a coisa certa. Nada de jogar o mesmo jogo que ele. Não vou deixar que você se ferre, nem vou me ferrar também. Tem jeito de resolver isso, sem se sujar.

- Que jeito? Só se for a polícia! – Chris se sentou novamente na cama.

- Sim senhor. Polícia! – Jensen assentiu com a cabeça. - Se você puder colocar uns travesseiros aqui nas minhas costas e depois pegar o telefone...

- Vai mesmo comunicar a polícia? – Chris perguntou enquanto arrumava Jensen em uma posição mais confortável.

- Olha, mesmo se eu não quisesse chamá-los, de que outro jeito eu poderia sair daqui? Podia chamar um chaveiro, ou sei lá o quê, mas isso não seria o mais acertado. Matt não pode sair impune dessa, você não acha?

- Acho, claro que acho! – Chris pegou o seu celular de dentro do bolso. – Mas daí a chamar a polícia... Não tem receio da exposição?

- Tenho. Sei que vai ser bem feio pra minha cara... – Jensen suspirou. – O que mais eu posso fazer, Chris? Se ele chegou nesse extremo, ele não vai mais parar. Se eu me calar agora, pode ser que ele me cale pra sempre no futuro. Sabe como funciona o ciclo, né? Não existe isso de só uma vez. Ele pode muito bem...

- Nem pense numa coisa dessas! – Chris discou o número da emergência. – Se eu já quero matar esse Matthew agora, imagina se ele faz coisa pior!

O moreno foi atendido, e relatou todo o ocorrido. Como não se tratava de uma emergência propriamente dita, os policiais demoraram um pouco a chegar ao local. Chris aproveitou o intervalo para alimentar Jensen, enquanto continuavam conversando. Quando chegaram, os oficiais retiraram as algemas, colheram o depoimento preliminar de Jensen, e o informaram sobre as medidas legais que poderiam ser tomadas contra o agressor. Iam saindo do apartamento quando Matthew adentrou no mesmo. Foram necessários dois homens para conter Christian, e mais um para segurar o visitante, que tentou se evadir. Por esse motivo, foi dada ao empresário voz de prisão, e seguiram todos para o distrito policial.

**.*.*.*.*.**

- Eu não acredito que ele vai sair assim, como se não tivesse feito nada!

Christian comentou furioso enquanto observava Matthew entrar em um carro preto, depois de depor.

- É como eu te falei, Chris... Ele é rico. – Jensen acompanhou a partida do veículo, até que ele sumisse. – E você viu a cara que todo mundo fez aí dentro... É só uma briga de duas _bichas_. Eles sempre acham que gays fazem por merecer as agressões que sofrem.

- Não me lembre disso! – Chris abraçou o amigo. – Ao menos o enfermeiro daqui foi gente boa contigo. – Pegou as mãos de Jensen. – Ainda dói?

- Quase nada. – O loiro soltou os braços. – E a mocinha ali da frente também foi um anjo. Como ela se chama mesmo?

- Oficial Kassidy. – O outro respondeu. – Ela prometeu usar a influência do pai dela, que é advogado, pra te conseguir a ordem de restrição contra esse sádico!

- Foi? – Jensen ergueu a sobrancelha. – Quando?

- Quando eu peguei o telefone dela... – Chris sorriu largo.

- Puta que pariu! Eu aqui fodido, e você cantando a policial? – O loiro cutucou o amigo com o cotovelo.

- Desculpa Jenny Boy, mas onde tem gente bonita eu não posso me fazer de otário! – Deu uma risada pouco animada.

- Eu sei... – Jensen olhou para baixo. – Isso não vai dar em nada, né?

- Com sinceridade, cara... Duvido. Mas você tinha que fazer algo. – Puxou Jensen pelo ombro, e foram andando até o carro do loiro. – E não é como se você não tivesse conseguido nada... Tem uma audiência daqui a 17 dias... Kassidy conseguiu isso bem rápido pra você...

- Isso só vai me impedir de viajar pra fora. – Jensen puxou a chave do veículo e apertou a trava automática, a fim de destrancá-lo. – Aliás, tenho que ir lá na empresa levar a justificativa pra não embarcar. Vai comigo?

- Claro que sim! – Chris se adiantou à frente de Jensen. – Quer que eu dirija pra você?

- Por favor.

Jensen jogou a chave para o amigo, e se direcionou para o lado do carona. Foram até o apartamento de Jensen, onde o loiro pegou algumas coisas suas e deixou orientações para que o Sr. Beaver trocasse as fechaduras das portas, e para que impedissem Matthew de entrar ali. Só depois disso foram até a sede da empresa para a qual trabalhavam. Chris quis desistir da viagem para ficar com Jensen, mas o loiro o impediu. De lá, foram para onde o moreno morava.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Jensen conversava com Jared via Skype, de dentro do quarto de Christian, enquanto o amigo terminava de arrumar sua bagagem.

- Caralho, Jensen! – Jared ainda estava inconformado. – Como ele pôde fazer isso com você? Se fosse comigo eu teria quebrado a cara dele!

- Não é, Jay? – Christian falou de trás do amigo. – Eu quis fazer isso, mas esse seu namorado não me deixou!

- Ele não é meu namorado... Se ele tivesse ficado comigo, isso nunca teria acontecido! – Jared falou sem pensar. – Quer dizer... Não é que...

- Você está certo... – Jensen o interrompeu. – Eu entendi o que quis dizer. Mas agora tá tudo bem. Eu vou ficar aqui no Chris, e cedo ou tarde sai essa tal ordem de restrição. Depois vem a audiência, e eu não vou mais precisar olhar pro Matt de novo...

- Você não quer mesmo que eu vá pr'aí? – Jared perguntou aquilo pela enésima vez, desde que Jensen lhe contou os eventos. – Tenho medo de que fique sozinho...

A fala de Jared foi cortada pela chegada de um rapaz loiro dentro de seu quarto. O homem abraçou o moreno por trás, beijando-o no rosto, e lhe dando boa noite. Em seguida olhou para a tela.

- Oi Jensen! – Cumprimentou o outro com um sorriso no rosto. – Boa noite!

- Oi Chad. – Jensen respondeu polidamente.

- Cadê esse Chad? – Chris perguntou e se virou para a webcam. – Você é Chad, o melhor amigo de Jared, que ele sempre menciona?

- Eu mesmo. – O rapaz respondeu encarando o interlocutor. – Você é o...

- Christian. Christian Kane. Melhor amigo do Jensen. – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Chris, o sujeito que jogou o meu _J-Dog_ no colo de Jensen em Roma?

- Por assim dizer...

Jensen e Jared ficaram observando enquanto os dois conversavam, como se estivessem sozinhos, um de frente para o outro. Olhavam para eles, e se olhavam, sorrindo. Jensen fez sinal para que Jared pegasse o seu celular, e, após pegar o seu próprio, ligou para o moreno. Jared atendeu. Caminhou até a sala.

- Impossível continuar conversando com esses dois juntos. – Jensen comentou.

- É... Como falam! – Jared riu. – E você, Jen... – Jared suspirou. – Eu queria tanto estar com você agora!

- E eu com você... Mas não tem como...

- Eu já disse que posso ficar aí esses dias...

- Não, Jared... E suas aulas? Sua vida?

- Eu arrumo isso depois. Você precisa mais de mim do que meus professores. – Jared fez uma pausa. – E eu preciso mais de você do que da minha vida...

- Não fala assim...

- Desculpa. É que pra mim fica difícil não falar, ainda mais agora...

- Tudo bem...

Conversaram mais um pouco, e desligaram os telefones. Jensen retornou para o quarto, e viu que o amigo já não conversava mais com Chad.

- Ei, por que não tinha me falado que esse Chad é meu número? – Chris brincou.

- Porque ele é 100% hétero. – Jensen respondeu rindo.

- Isso não existe! É só beber que passa!

- Você é mesmo um puto, cara! Sai cantando todo mundo!

- Eu preciso ficar tentando! Tenho que aproveitar enquanto estou solteiro! – Chris fechou a sua mala. – Vai ficar mesmo bem?

- Vou. Pode ir tranquilo. – Jensen se deitou na cama.

- Você tá certo disso?

- Sim. Pode ir... – Observou o amigo arrumar os últimos detalhes de seu uniforme. - Sabe Chris... Jared ficou falando o tempo todo que queria vir pra cá comigo...

- Se quiser que ele venha, podem ficar os dois aqui em casa.

- Não é isso... É que eu tava pensando... – O loiro falava de forma macia. - Eu sempre fiquei tão indeciso em relação a ele, e ele nunca ficou em dúvida em relação a mim...

- Ele é o cara certo pra você.

- É, não é? – Jensen sorriu amplamente. – Cadê o telefone da oficial?

- Pra quê?

- Tenho que perguntar uma coisa dela...

* * *

**NOTA**: *Alusão à Princesa Aurora, ou Bela Adormecida.

Hey, I'm back! Depois de quase um mês... Clau, sua linda, me perdoa! Juro que a demora vai valer a pena!

Dels, então, nem foi o Jared! Eu adoraria que fosse, mas o menino está lá no Texas, alheio a tudo, e Jensen em L.A., não ia ter como! Matt é doente, mesmo! Eu acho que mandava matar! xD

Luluzinha, eu me faço a mesma pergunta! Como Jensen ainda tem dúvidas? Este puto do Jay sabe o que é caipirinha, mas não sabe nem falar São Paulo! Ah, vagabundo! Haha Mas eu perdoo. Ah, também não acho que é traição não... É só consequência! Matt Bomer de Christian Grey! Nem tinha conectado! E fazem a maior torcida para isso... Bom. Eu realmente queria que Jared salvasse a sua donzela, mas nem deu... Veremos como isso vai ficar!

Naty, rola um ciúme do Jensen, não? Eu entendo, já tive muito. Mas acho tão bonito Jensen e Matt juntos... Pena que isso que é uma Padackles... xD Matt perdeu lá em Roma, Jensen que demorou para dar a jogada!

Justine, eu entendo e adoro esses moços bem encaixados! Eita, chicote de borracha de pneu! Hahaha Merece mesmo! E que sorte danada a desse Matt! xD


	8. You can care all you want

**_Capítulo 7 – You can care all you want... Everybody does, yeah, that's OK!_**

* * *

- Esse Chris é um cara divertido! – Chad comentou quando Jared retornou para o seu quarto. – Deve ser muito bom tomar umas com ele!

- É sim... – Jared falou um pouco desanimado. – Ele é um sujeito muito bacana.

- Ei, o que você tem? – Chad girou seu corpo na cadeira.

- Nada... – Jared sentou-se em sua cama. – É uma coisa com o Jensen...

- Hum... – O loiro soltou de forma abafada. – Quer conversar?

- Na verdade, eu acho que não posso...

– Não pode, ou não quer conversar sobre isso?

- É um problema pessoal dele, Chad... Foi mal.

- Sei... – O rapaz ficou olhando para o amigo antes de continuar. – Esse Jensen é uma coisa bem estranha na sua vida...

- Sem essa, Chad! De novo não! – O mais novo se jogou sobre o colchão, deitando de lado.

- Eu vou falar de novo sim! Quantas vezes eu achar necessário! – Chad se levantou, e caminhou até onde o amigo estava. – Eu gosto dele. – Sentou-se ao lado de Jared, deitando-se em seguida, a fim de poder manter contato visual. – Sabe que eu não tenho nada contra ele, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei... – Jared assentiu.

- O problema é que eu acho que você coloca expectativas demais nesse relacionamento, Jay... – O loiro arrumou o cabelo do outro, colocando os fios para trás da orelha. – Eu não acho que isso vai passar de um lance de internet. Por mais que você me diga que o Jensen gosta de você, e olha, eu acredito nisso, de verdade... Ele não me parece gostar de você ao ponto de largar o namorado...

- Algumas coisas aconteceram, Chad... Pode ser que dessa vez... – Jared disse rindo. – Eu acho que vai fluir.

- Você é um sonhador, amigo! – Chad sorriu. – Eu espero que você esteja certo. Gostaria de te ver feliz também no campo amoroso. Você merece muito isso!

- O engraçado é que eu nem sentia tanta falta de ter alguém antes de Jensen... – Jared acompanhou o sorriso do amigo. – Mas agora... Eu preciso muito...

- E tem que ser ele, não é?

- Só pode ser ele. Mais ninguém.

- Eu faço votos de que as coisas se acertem logo entre vocês. Jensen é um sujeito legal. Pelo menos, pelo pouco que já conversei com ele, parece ser. E ele gosta mesmo de você. Só espero que seja o suficiente pra que ele escolha ficar contigo, de uma vez por todas.

- Se tiver que ser, vai ser agora.

- Ah é? – Chad o encarou com mais intensidade. – Tem a ver com essa coisa pessoal que aconteceu?

- Sim... Mas ia ser de qualquer forma. Ele tinha dito que ia decidir lá pelo Brasil, e tudo... Mas acho que se Jensen realmente me quiser, não tem oportunidade melhor do que esse momento.

- Bom, não importa o que aconteceu, se foi bom ou ruim. – O rapaz se levantou. – Se for pra finalmente vocês se acertarem, aconteceu na hora certa! Mas eu vim aqui foi pra te chamar pra jantar. Vamos?

- Não tô com fome... – Jared se arrumou melhor na cama.

- Por favor, vem comigo! Eu tô a fim de ir naquela pizzaria daquele domingo, lembra?

- Aquela que fica lá na casa do cacete?

- Essa mesma! – Chad se ajoelhou na cama e puxou Jared pelo braço. – Vamos, sim? Não quero ir só!

- Porra, Chad... Pede aí pizza de um delivery!

- Eu quero comer pizza quente, e não gelada! Anda!

- Tem que ser tão longe?

- É uma delícia! Vale a pena!

- Vou precisar me arrumar...

- Sem problema. Vou me arrumar também. – Chad mexeu nos cabelos. - Vai que eu encontro alguém interessante...

- Prostituto! – O moreno jogou um travesseiro no amigo.

- Prostituto não! Eu faço por prazer, e não por profissão! Sou promíscuo! É diferente! – Chad riu, fazendo Jared rir junto. – Vou pro meu quarto. Quem se arrumar primeiro espera o outro na sala! – Foi em direção à saída.

- Falou! – Jared respondeu se levantando.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Encontravam-se na famigerada pizzaria, agora. Já tinham comido uma pizza grande inteira, e estavam dando conta da segunda. Jared comia feito um ogro; Chad comia feito dois. O fato de ter levado uma eternidade para chegarem, devido ao trânsito, outra para conseguirem uma mesa, e uma nova para serem servidos fez as suas fomes se multiplicarem pelo infinito. Chad comia acompanhado de vinho tinto. Jared tomava refrigerante. Era ele quem iria dirigir de volta para casa.

- Eu tenho certeza que aquela gostosa da mesa perto da porta tá de olho em você! – Chad falava alto, dando claras evidências de que o vinho fazia efeito.

- Ah, é? E por que em mim, e não em você? – Jared falou sem interesse. – Pode muito bem ser pra você aquela insinuação toda!

- Eu acho que é pra você, porque quando você vira ela ri! Ela é uma loira gostosinha, J-Dog! Até se parece com Jensen, se olhar bem...

- Cala a boca! – Jared riu. – Já começou a falar merda! Ninguém se compara ao Jensen!

- Ui, mexi com os sentimentos da mocinha apaixonada! – O loirinho gargalhou. – Desculpa, brother! Eu só quero saber o seguinte: vai comer ou vai passar?

- Aff! – O moreno revirou os olhos. – Eu vim aqui pra comer pizza, e não outra coisa! Passo!

- Mas é um imbecil mesmo! – Chad colocou um pedaço de sua fatia na boca. – Vem cá, me esclarece uma dúvida muito grande, faz favor!

- Lá vem besteira... – Jared bebeu um pouco de seu refrigerante. – Manda!

- Desde que você chegou de Roma, já deu uma trepada?

- Sabia! – O moreno se arrumou na cadeira. – Só com Jensen, pela web.

- Então não trepou!

- Bom, não tem sido exatamente como transar de verdade, mas... Não é ruim.

- Eu não sei como você aguenta! – Chad terminou de comer. – Eu já estaria morto!

- Você vive no cio! Sua opinião não conta!

- Eu sou um rapaz normal, você que é muito recatado! – Encheu novamente a sua taça. – Vai mesmo passar a gostosa?

- Vou, já disse. – Jared terminou o que comia. – Ela é toda sua, se quiser.

- Não fale como se ela fosse uma mercadoria, _Jar-head_! – Chad olhou de lado para o amigo. - Eu vou apenas auxiliá-la a se livrar do tesão que certamente ela iria reprimir porque você é uma moça apaixonada que vive sonhando em fazer amor somente com o cara ideal!

- Que seja, _Hurray-cane_! – Jared se apoiou na mesa. – Como vai convencer a moça a pular na sua cintura?

- Espere e veja!

Chad chamou o garçom. Quando o rapaz chegou, pediu a ele a caneta emprestada, e escreveu alguma coisa num guardanapo. Em seguida, entregou o mesmo ao jovem, com algumas recomendações.

Após alguns minutos, o mesmo garoto foi até a moça, entregou a ela o bilhete, e um drink. A loira leu, sorriu e, pegando o copo, o ergueu olhando para Chad, como quem faz um brinde. Foi devidamente acompanhada no gesto pelo galanteador.

- Parece que deu certo! – Jared comentou ao ver toda a cena. – O que estava escrito no papel?

- Qualquer coisa, nem sei. – O outro respondeu. – O importante é que eu vou transar muito essa noite! E de verdade! Nada de webcams, e internet, e telefone...

- Não zomba... – Jared advertiu, mas não estava aborrecido. – Se eu fizesse com Jensen naquele quarto o que faço na internet, você não dormiria! Agradeça!

- E quem disse que eu consigo dormir sossegado quando vocês ficam _se pegando_?

- Hein? Vai dizer que...

- Eu ouço tudo. – Chad apontou o garfo para Jared. – E você me deixou meio traumatizado com esses seus _Ah Jen!, Mais rápido, Jensen!, Desce mais fundo!_... – Piscou para o moreno. - Preciso dizer.

- Caralho!... – Jared ficou corado. – Por que nunca me disse nada? Eu podia me conter mais...

- Porque, meu amigo, você já é contido demais, e eu não acho saudável se conter. Eu que não ia atrapalhar as suas fodinhas. – Viu que Jared estava envergonhado. - Ei, não fica assim! – Chad bateu na mão do amigo. – Eu não ligo! Não existe trauma nenhum, nem nada! Só tô tirando com a tua cara!

- Mesmo assim...

- Ih, eu devia ter me calado, né? Agora já era! – Chad olhou para a mesa onde a garota estava. – Jay, lá vem ela! – Pegou a chave do carro e entregou ao companheiro. – Pode ir embora, se quiser!

- E você, vai ficar aqui, com a cara cheia de álcool? Nem pensar! Pode ir por aí ficar com a sua garota, depois você volta e vamos juntos!

- Eu acho que vou demorar. – Chad levantou-se para recepcionar a moça. – Jay, pode ir. Eu pego um taxi.

- Vai ficar bem?

- Isso depende da minha nova amiga aqui... – Olhou para a loira, agarrando-a pela cintura. – Eu vou ficar bem?

- Claro que vai... – A moça sorriu ao responder.

- Viu J-Dog? Pode ir... – Chad beijou o pescoço da garota.

- Tá certo, já entendi! – Jared se levantou. – Eu pago, ou você paga?

- Vai que eu pago.

- Qualquer coisa me liga!

- Ligo sim!

Jared saiu da pizzaria, que estava muito cheia, e foi até o estacionamento. Caminhou rumo ao carro de Chad, um esportivo delicioso de se dirigir, de cor vermelha. Abriu a porta do veículo, sentou-se nele e olhou para o seu relógio. Já eram quase três horas da manhã. Admirou-se de como o tempo passou rápido. Pegou o seu celular para ver se tinha alguma ligação, e constatou que não tinha nenhuma. Nem mesmo SMS de Jensen. Suspirou conformado, deu partida, ligou o som e saiu dali.

Dirigia sem pressa pela avenida principal quando sentiu o seu celular vibrar em seu bolso. Estava quase na metade do caminho até o apartamento que dividia com Chad. Puxou o celular e aceitou a chamada.

- Que foi que aconteceu pra ligar tão rápido? A loira era um travesti, por acaso? – Jared perguntou rindo.

- O quê? Tá bêbado, Jay?

- Jensen? – Jared parou o carro no acostamento. – Perdão, eu não vi de quem era a ligação, presumi que fosse Chad.

- E por que Chad estaria com um travesti a essa hora?

- Ah, não! – O moreno riu alto. – É que ele deu em cima de uma garota, e eu praticamente acabei de deixá-lo sozinho com ela, então...

- Que som alto é esse? – Jensen se calou por alguns instantes. – Jared, você tá ouvindo... New Kids On The Block? – O loiro se calou de novo. – _Oh, baby! You're always on my mind... _É New Kids On The Block sim! – Começou a rir do outro lado da linha.

- Não vejo motivo pra tanta risada, se você acabou de provar que até sabe cantar! – Jared riu junto.

- Eu tô rindo é da cara de idiota que eu fiz cantando isso! Não sabia que ouvia esse grupo!

- Eu acho relaxante.

- É... – Jensen parou de rir. - Eu já ouvi muito isso... Mas quando eu era moleque! Enfim. Não tá em casa, então?

- Não... Eu vim comer pizza com Chad, e é um lugar longe, e concorrido... Mas tô voltando pra lá, já. – O moreno abaixou o som. - Tá tudo bem com você? Por que me ligou essa hora? Tá sem sono? Ou foi o seu namorado que aprontou mais alguma?

- Não aconteceu nada, eu estou bem, e Matt sequer tentou contato. Eu não preciso de um motivo especial pra ligar pra você, Jared... – Jensen disse com a voz provocativa. – Me diz uma coisa: você vai ficar sozinho em casa nessa noite?

- Provavelmente. Mesmo que Chad não fique com a tal loira, ele arruma outra. Acho que só vou vê-lo bem mais tarde. Por quê? Quer queimar um pouco de calorias com exercícios íntimos? – Jared dizia cada palavra com malícia.

- Você lê mentes! – Jensen usou o mesmo tom para responder.

- Então aguarda um pouco, que eu consigo chegar em casa com menos de meia hora.

- Menos de meia hora? Muito bom... – Jensen tomou fôlego. - E em Forth Worth, chega em quanto tempo?

- Em Forth Worth? Por quê?

- Quanto tempo?

- Acho que... – Jared pensou um pouco. – Acho que em dez, ou quinze minutos, daqui de onde eu tô. Mas por que quer saber quanto tempo eu levo até o aeroporto? Tem encomenda pra mim?

- Exatamente.

- E eu tenho que ir buscar agora? Não pode ser mais tarde, durante o dia?

- A não ser que você queira me deixar esperando até a noite virar dia, acho melhor vir logo me buscar.

- Como é? – Jared gritou.

- Isso mesmo que você escutou. Eu tô aqui em Forth Worth. Vem me buscar agora, ou só de dia?

- Não brinca comigo, Jensen! – Jared ligou o carro novamente. – Você não podia viajar!

- Não podia viajar pra fora do país, mas dentro dos Estados Unidos, não tem empecilho... Eu só precisei mentir que a minha mãe estava muito doente, e eles me deixaram vir pra Dallas, sem mais perguntas.

- Para com a palhaçada! – Jared já estava dirigindo. – Tá mesmo aqui? De verdade?

- Vem até o portão nove conferir de perto! – Jensen sorriu baixo. – Quando chegar, você me aperta inteiro e verifica se é verdade ou não...

- Porra, Jensen! – O loiro podia sentir que o rapaz sorria. – Não sai daí!

- Só saio com você...

**.*.*.*.*.**

Jared chegou ao aeroporto em tempo recorde: sete minutos. Nunca antes agradecera ao fato de seu melhor amigo ter um esportivo. Conseguiu tirar uma excelente velocidade devido à marca do veículo. Com bastante ansiedade, direcionou-se ao portão nove, e de longe avistou Jensen, sentado em uma das cadeiras. Seu coração deu um salto quando o enxergou, e a cada passo dado, ele batia mais forte ainda.

- Jensen! – Gritou quando chegou bem próximo.

O loiro levantou os olhos, e em seguida, se ergueu do assento que ocupava. Sem falar nada, abraçou Jared, muito apertado, e começou a beijá-lo. Sabia que tinha muita saudade dele, mas não tinha noção do quanto. Seu corpo tremia enquanto beijava o rapaz.

- Viu como é verdade? – O loiro disse ao se descolarem. – Eu vim mesmo.

- Caralho, Jensen! – Jared o abraçou de novo. – Por que não me avisou que vinha?

- Porque eu tive a ideia bem de repente, e quis fazer surpresa. Só depois que eu me toquei que você poderia estar dormindo, mas aí eu já estava no avião...

- Mesmo se eu estivesse dormindo, não importaria! – Beijou novamente Jensen. – Fez boa viagem?

- Sim, foi confortável. – Jensen pegou a sua maleta. – Podemos ir?

- Vamos! – Jared agarrou o braço de Jensen, e seguiu andando com ele. – Trouxe só isso? Vai ficar quanto tempo?

- Não sei ainda... Eu tenho dezesseis dias pra ficar... Me aguenta por esse tempo todo?

- Se for depender de quanto tempo eu te aguento... Você fica pra sempre!...

Chegaram ao veículo estacionado, e Jensen não conseguiu se conter ao ver de que carro se tratava.

- É seu? - Assoviou alto.

- De Chad. – Jared respondeu guardando a mala de Jensen no banco traseiro. – Meu carro é de classe operária.

- Esse seu amigo tem um gosto muito bom pra carros! – Jensen encostou-se à porta do carona, olhando para o interior do transporte, pelo vidro.

- Ele tem. – Jared imprensou o loiro contra o automóvel. – E eu pra homens...

O moreno abraçou o outro, e começou a beijar o seu pescoço.

- Que saudade da sua pele, Jensen... – Falava enquanto beijava e acariciava o comissário.

- E eu sinto saudade desses seus beijos...

Jensen virou-se de frente para Jared, e passaram a se beijar nos lábios. Largavam-se algumas vezes, e continuavam a beijar o rosto e o pescoço do outro, para então retomarem suas bocas. Enquanto faziam isso, deslizavam as suas mãos pelos corpos do parceiro, como se estivessem reconhecendo cada milímetro do que já haviam possuído antes.

Os toques e os carinhos compartilhados passaram a causar reações no casal, e sem que pudessem controlar, já estavam esfregando os seus quadris, que estavam praticamente colados. Ainda sem conseguir assumir o controle de suas ações, Jared puxou uma das coxas de Jensen para cima, levando o loiro a ficar em posição de encaixe. Com rapidez, abriu o botão da calça de Jensen e desceu o zíper, afrouxando a peça do corpo do comissário. Imprensou ainda mais o corpo do loiro, e enfiou a sua mão por dentro da roupa que afrouxara, dando início a uma sequência de deslizamentos e apertões nas nádegas de Jensen.

- Saudades desse seu corpo... – O moreno mais suspirava que falava.

- Vai querer fazer isso aqui? – Jensen perguntou enquanto passava as suas mãos pelas costas largas de Jared.

- Você quer fazer agora?

- Tá vendo alguém relutante aqui? Só me diz como quer...

- Eu quero... Não, não quero que seja aqui. De jeito nenhum... Quero tempo, espaço e privacidade... - Parou o que fazia. - É que você se inclinou daquele jeito... Só queria provar o teu gosto de novo, e acabei me empolgando. Desculpe. – Afastou-se do loiro. – Você deve estar cansado.

- Cansado, pra você? Nunca! – Puxou o moreno de volta, beijando-o.

- Não Jensen... – O rapaz protestou se separando em definitivo. – Eu realmente me empolguei, mas não é bom fazer isso aqui. Tem câmera de vigilância, pessoas passam o tempo todo...

- Não vejo ninguém... – Jensen agarrou a cintura do maior.

- Não dá corda...

- Não seria nada mal, Jared...

- Aqui, nesse estacionamento, no carro que nem é meu?

- Não gosta de aventuras?

- Sabe que eu não sou muito aventureiro.

- Em Roma você foi, e olha onde estamos agora...

Começaram a se beijar de novo, mas tiveram a carícia interrompida por um segurança. De fato, a câmera de vigilância estava captando toda a movimentação do casal, e o homem, que era mais alto que Jared, e mais forte, se dirigiu até lá para, polidamente, pedir que os dois parassem de atentar contra o pudor.

- Perdão, senhor. – Jared falou constrangido. – É que... Bem...

- Vejam... – O segurança começou a falar. – Por mim, não teria problema. A questão é que alguém poderia ver, reclamar, e isso causaria um transtorno tão grande...

- Não, o senhor está certo. – Jensen interrompeu, já recomposto. – É que nós não nos víamos há um tempo, e acabamos nos deixando levar...

- Eu entendo. – O funcionário disse sorrindo. – Eu pensei muito antes de vir atrapalhar, porque... Bom... Vocês estavam... Perdão pela inconveniência, mas tinha que ser assim.

- Realmente. Nós já vamos. – Jared olhou para Jensen. – Entra logo!

- Você é quem manda... – Jensen sorriu e abriu a porta do carro. – Até outro dia, senhor! – Acenou para o homem fardado. – Espero que em circunstâncias menos vexatórias.

**.*.*.*.*.**

O trajeto do aeroporto até o apartamento de Jared e Chad também foi completado em tempo sem igual. Conversaram pouco durante a corrida. O moreno estava bastante encabulado, e Jensen ria da situação. Quando Jared chegou ao prédio, o assunto já tinha sido discutido e resolvido.

Assim que entraram, Jared indicou onde era o seu quarto, pedindo para que Jensen fosse para lá.

- Tem fome? Quer beber algo? Água, talvez? – O moreno perguntou indo para a cozinha.

- Não. – O loiro respondeu sem sair do lugar. - Comi no avião.

- Aquela comida de avião não dá pra nada, Jensen! Eu acho uma mixaria.

- É pouca, mas não tem como servir muita coisa, Jay. Não podemos correr o risco de um passageiro apresentar problemas de digestão, ou intestinais...

- Corta esse papo! – O rapaz apareceu na entrada na cozinha. – O que ainda faz aí? Vai se deitar! Você tem que descansar!

- Vou quando você for.

- Eu não vou dormir no meu quarto hoje, vou pra cama do Chad. Você dorme na minha.

- Você não vai dormir junto comigo?

- Já disse que não. Quero que você descanse.

- Mas depois do que começamos no aeroporto...

- E fomos interrompidos. Isso me fez pensar que não é ainda a hora. Aquilo foi um sinal para não apressarmos as coisas.

- E se Chad voltar, você fica onde?

- Eu vou pro sofá, sem problemas.

- Na sua cama cabem dois Jared. Pare com isso.

- Eu sei que cabem dois. É de casal, bem espaçosa. Tem que ser. Eu sou grande. – Jared sorriu.

- É, eu sei que você é enorme! Vai ficar todo espremido no sofá! – Jensen falou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Não vai mesmo dormir comigo?

- Não... Já falei mais de uma vez. Você precisa dormir bem.

- Então dorme comigo. Vou dormir melhor com você do meu lado.

- Jensen...

- Por favor! Eu sou visita! Não tenho direito a escolher nada?

- Vamos dormir juntos, então! – Jared ergueu os ombros, como se estivesse se dando por vencido. - Diz a boa etiqueta que devemos fazer os nossos hóspedes se sentirem em casa, certo? – Jared se encaminhou para o seu quarto, chamando Jensen com a mão. – Eu vou te fazer se sentir em casa.

- Você falando assim soa tão pervertido... – O loiro seguiu o rapaz, que já tinha entrado por uma porta.

- Nem começa! – Jared se sentou na beira de sua cama. – Não que eu não queira, mas, Jensen... Depois de horas preso em algemas e tiras, e depois de outras horas sentado em um avião, você merece descansar antes de qualquer coisa. Eu que sou precipitado. Desculpa de novo.

- Eu sou acostumado a horas de voo, Jared, isso não me cansa. Pelo contrário, até me relaxa... – Sentou-se ao lado do moreno. – Quanto a ficar preso em uma cama, já passou.

- É como se não tivesse passado... – O rapaz segurou o pulso do comissário, analisando as marcas. Alisou a região. – Dói?

- Não mais. – Jensen puxou a mão. – O que me incomoda um pouco é essa cara que todo mundo faz quando vê essas feridas.

- Perdão, mas não dá pra evitar. Ver isso causa tristeza e raiva ao mesmo tempo. – Abaixou-se e tirou os seus sapatos e meias. – Devia ter deixado Chris bater nesse Matt. – Ajoelhou-se aos pés de Jensen.

- Não adiantaria nada. Seria até pior. – Olhou para a direção de Jared. Viu que ele estava, agora, retirando o seu calçado. – O que está fazendo?

- Não é o que você está pensando. Quero te deixar confortável. – Jared olhou para cima e sorriu, depois de descalçar o loiro. Começou a abrir o zíper da calça de Jensen. – Gosta de massagem?

- Existe alguém que não goste? – O outro falou ao se erguer ligeiramente para que Jared pudesse tirar a sua calça sem complicações.

- Existe. – Jared puxou a peça de roupa do outro. – Tira a camisa e deita de costas, por favor. - Jared se levantou, enquanto Jensen fazia o que lhe foi ordenado. - Fiz módulos avulsos de massagem, como atividades complementares. Você se surpreenderia com a quantidade de pessoas que não suportam ser tocadas dessa maneira. – O moreno foi ao banheiro de seu quarto, retornando com um vidro em mãos. – Tem alergia a lavanda?

- Não. – O loiro virou o rosto para encarar o dono do apartamento.

- Ótimo. – Jared foi até o móvel onde Jensen estava deitado de bruços. – Você é lindo, Jensen! – Subiu na cama, e passou as mãos nas costas sardentas do outro. – Uma escultura viva... – Sentou-se sobre o outro, virando-se de frente para as pernas do sujeito. - Agora é torcer pra eu conseguir me controlar e fazer o que devo fazer, e não o que quero...

- Então, eu vou torcer ao contrário...

- Cala a boca!

Sorrindo, Jared colocou um pouco de óleo nas mãos, e puxou a perna esquerda de Jensen para perto de si, iniciando a massagem.

* * *

Então, para o que era uma PWP, já é o segundo capítulo sem safadezinhas e eu acho isso meio errado. Mas é porque eu dividi, e acho que ficou melhor assim. xD

Resposta aos reviews:

Ana: Matt ultrapassou todos os limites possíveis, verdade! E Jensen é um sujeito pacato, mesmo. Não gosta muito de brigas. Chris é o exato oposto! E Jay nem é muito de briga, mas ficou indignado com tudo. O que Jensen queria com a Oficial Kassidy era exatamente isso! Esses fofos! Ah, não quero mais demorar não!

Luluzinha: O Chris é uma perfeição, adoro esse moreno! Imagina se eu ia deixar o Chris ir embora sem ajudar o Jensen! Haha OK, vindo de mim, até se espera... Esse Matt... Bater e depois afagar? Nada mal... Hum, se agarraram hein! PWP bom é com pegação. O capítulo passado não teve nada, e nesse... Bom, nada mais uma vez. Mas o próximo tem. =)

Justine: Tadinho mesmo do Jensen se ficasse o dia inteiro daquele jeito! Os pulsos deviam estar horríveis, mais ele é macho pra caramba, levou de boa! E Super Chris! Como eu amo esse moreno, gente! O Jensen é complicado e perfeitinho aqui! Mas deve ser difícil decidir, porque se por um lado ele tem uma sintonia incrível com Jay, eles moram longe um do outro. Já com Matt, tem a proximidade, mas não tem a cumplicidade. Bom, Matt já era! Jensen vai ficar com o Jared GRANDÃO! Ai sais! Se ele não ficar eu o prendo de novo, mas de cabeça para baixo, pelo resto da fic inteira! Haha Ah, eu tenho meus surtos de sumiço, aí eu volto e posto um monte... Sei lá. Mas não quero que aconteça de novo com essa fic. E por favor, me veja esse chicote! xD

Naty, a praticidade e bom humor do Chris são as coisas mais lindas nessa fic! Adoro também! Eu deixo odiar o Matt, viu! Ele foi um babaca mesmo! Mas ao menos uniu os garotos de vez!

Dels, todo mundo já percebeu, e o Jensen nessa vagareza! Matt é possessivo mesmo... Bom. Pode deixar!


	9. I Need You Tonight

**_Capítulo 8 – I Need You Tonight..._**

* * *

Jared optou pela técnica de deslizamento, para iniciar. Devagar, e com suavidade, foi espalhando o óleo que tinha em mãos sobre a perna de Jensen, indo até o pé, e retornando. Quando a área estava bastante untada, repetiu o procedimento com a outra perna. Após isso, deitou-a sobre a cama, e se inclinou para frente. Passou a usar as pontas dos dedos, fazendo pinções e apertando a região, sempre com muita suavidade. Ia dos pés até a parte de trás dos joelhos.

- Dói? – Perguntou durante os seus movimentos.

- Nada. – Jensen respondeu. – Era pra doer, não?

- De forma alguma. É pra relaxar, não pra fazer sofrer.

- Mas dizem que é melhor quando dói.

- Crendice. Às vezes acontece de doer um pouco, quando a gente atinge um ponto muito tenso, mas não é pra ser um processo dolorido. A sensação de efeito com a dor é mais psicológica que outra coisa.

- Entendi.

- Quando você fez faculdade, não viu isso? A gente estuda um pouco em módulos de fisioterapia.

- Sim, mas não como você. Eu não fiz módulos extras desse assunto.

- Sei.

Silenciaram. Jared continuou dando atenção para os pés, e para as pernas tortas do sujeito. Enquanto as suas mãos trabalhavam, ele podia apreciar com mais atenção o pequeno arco que elas formavam, e sorriu com isso. Tinha notado o formato em Roma, e em outras vezes durante suas conversas pela internet, mas ao vivo era um detalhe muito mais interessante. Se observasse aquelas pernas com bastante cuidado veria, ainda, que elas tinham sardas bastante claras, quase imperceptíveis. Tudo em Jensen era muito particular e bonito. Ele tinha aspectos comuns, mas de alguma forma, por serem dele, deixavam de ser rotineiros para serem peculiares. Uma característica marcante do sujeito essa, que não lhe passou despercebida no primeiro encontro.

– Jensen?

- Sim.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta meio delicada?

- Pode fazer quantas você quiser.

- Você nasceu com as pernas arqueadas?

- Ah, Jay! – Jensen começou a rir. – Isso não é um assunto delicado!

- Bom, poderia ser.

- Não, não nasci assim. Quer dizer, não tenho certeza. Pelas fotos parece que eram bem normais. Eu montava muito quando era criança. Acho que amoldou um pouco.

- Um pouco? – Foi a vez de Jared rir. – Você tem um grande espaço dividindo as pernas.

- Acha isso ruim?

- Não. Acho que te diferencia dos outros, e te deixa mais especial.

Jared ajoelhou-se sobre Jensen, e subiu um pouco mais para as costas do rapaz. Sem se sentar, começou a fazer com as coxas o que fizera com as pernas do outro.

- Então gosta de andar a cavalo?

- Muito! Desde quase bebê.

- Bebê? Como?

- Com meu pai. Ele me levava junto. Me colocava na frente, e passeava um pouco comigo, sem ir a galope. Minha mãe implorava pra ele não fazer isso, mas não teve jeito.

- Eu entendo a sua mãe! – Jared estava com as mãos na parte interna das coxas do comissário agora. – E você não conseguiria escapar de ter as pernas assim, já que tão novo te colocavam nessa posição.

- Eu era bastante zoado quando era mais jovem, na escola. – Jensen afastou os membros inferiores de forma inconsciente, devido ao toque. - Os outros garotos não perdoavam o fato de minhas pernas serem esquisitas.

- Não são esquisitas. São pernas de quem pratica montaria. É normal, nesse caso.

- É, mas sabe como é a vida no colégio. - Jensen sentiu as mãos de Jared muito próximas de sua virilha e se moveu. – Ei, precisa pegar aí?

- Não exatamente. – O moreno repetiu o que fizera. - Mas como é você, e eu já tenho intimidade pra isso, não tem razão pra não massagear todas as áreas.

- Todas as áreas?

- É.

- Todas mesmo? – Jensen falou com provocação.

- Sim. Menos essas que você está pensando! – Jared bateu nas nádegas do loiro e retomou o processo anterior, rindo.

- Sério? – Jensen suspirou longamente. – Vai insistir nisso?

- Jensen...

- Você acha que eu vim de longe pra dormir do seu lado como se fôssemos irmãos, Jared?

- Olha... – O rapaz agora estava massageando o cóccix do comissário. – Não é isso. É que você passou por umas poucas e boas. Precisa de um pouco de sossego. Não acho que você deva...

- Caralho! – Jensen exclamou no mesmo instante em que Jared apertava a região de sua espinha.

- Que foi? Tá doendo aqui? – O moreno aprofundou devagar os polegares na área.

- Não! Já disse que nada dói!

- Então por que gritou?

- Porque não quero ser tratado como uma menina, Jared! Eu sou homem, porra! Não precisa fazer essa ceninha toda comigo! Isso é irritante!

- Tá bem. – Jared se virou para ficar de frente para as costas do loiro. – Vamos combinar assim, então. Eu termino a massagem, deito do seu lado, e nós nos deixamos levar. Mas nada muito intenso. Tudo bem?

- Que jeito! – O loiro bufou. - Tudo bem!

- Que aflição essa sua! – Jared riu e começou a massagear as costas de Jensen. – Parece até que tá na seca! Eu, que realmente estou, me controlo aqui, e você...

- Não é falta de sexo, Jared. É falta de você. É muito diferente.

- Entendo. Mas podemos esperar. Você vai ficar bastante tempo por aqui.

Novo silêncio se fez entre eles. As mãos do estudante percorriam com precisão e carinho as costas brancas do sujeito sob si. Arrumou os braços do loiro, de maneira que estes ficassem esticados ao longo de seu corpo. Prestava atenção no que via, enquanto agia. As sardas ali eram muito mais aparentes que nas pernas e coxas. O corpo inteiro de Jensen era repleto dessas manchinhas. De fato, Jensen Ackles era cheio de detalhes ordinários que, nele, passavam facilmente para a categoria dos extraordinários. Além disso, aquele dorso era muito belo e sensual. Jensen tinha a musculatura desenvolvida na medida certa. Não era muito musculoso, mas não era descuidado. Uma delícia de se ver e tocar. E de beijar, arranhar...

Jared não conseguiu evitar a torrente de coisas que invadiram a sua cabeça a partir daquele instante. Queria demais transar com o seu hóspede inesperado, porém não achava adequado. Controlara-se o tempo inteiro, e tinha obtido sucesso, até agora. Imaginou que poderia conter seus ímpetos se arrumasse uma forma de estar com Jensen, sem realmente estar com ele. A massagem pareceu boa solução. No entanto, as reações em seu corpo devido àquela proximidade toda já estavam se tornando visíveis. Desde que começara as atividades, para ser específico. Tinha que pensar em uma maneira de atrapalhar aquele processo, ou ele cederia. Retomar a conversa poderia ajudar.

– Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou. – Jensen respondeu sem muita vontade.

- Não parece verdade, a julgar pela forma como você falou.

- Posso ser totalmente sincero, então?

- Claro.

- Tá ótimo isso que você tá fazendo, eu tô me sentindo bem, mas... – Interrompeu-se e suspirou.

- Mas?... – Jared o incentivou a continuar.

- Era pra eu ficar duro?

- O quê?

- Desde que você começou a mexer na minha virilha eu comecei a ficar duro. É comum isso em massagens relaxantes?

- Esses toques não deviam te deixar duro Jensen! – Gargalhou. – Não da forma que eu tô fazendo. Quer dizer, acontece, algumas vezes, mas geralmente quando o massagista dá uns toques mais fortes, mais precisos. Eu não tô fazendo nada disso.

- Imaginei. – Jensen se arrumou um pouco melhor na cama. – Mas o que você queria? Tem um homem gostoso pra cacete em cima de mim tocando no meu corpo. Só podia dar nisso!

- Ah, a culpa é minha, então? Você é o tarado, e a culpa é minha?

- Sim, é! Eu não sou tarado! Você que é muita tentação!

- Tentação é ficar aqui, em cima de você, só pegando sem provar!

- Está nessa situação porque quer. Eu não neguei fogo nenhum. Você que resolveu bancar meu terapeuta, ou sei lá o quê, e ficou com esse papo de que eu não devo fazer isso nem aquilo.

- OK, você venceu! – Jared parou o que fazia. – Vou te confessar uma coisa. Eu tô no mesmo estado que você.

- Depois o tarado sou eu. – Riu. - Sempre fica duro quando massageia alguém?

- Não. – O moreno tirou a camisa que vestia. - Sinta-se lisonjeado.

- É mesmo muita honra ter um moreno delicioso como você excitado por minha causa.

- A honra pode ser sua. - Jared deitou-se sobre Jensen, e mordeu seu ombro, de leve. Subiu o rosto para a orelha do loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava o seu quadril. – Mas o prazer vai ser nosso. Agora senta, _cowboy!_

- Estamos muito bem assim, Jay...

- Senta.

O mais jovem saiu da posição que estava, cedendo lugar e espaço para que o outro pudesse se sentar, conforme a solicitação. Observava Jensen se erguer sobre suas pernas, enquanto se livrava do restante de suas vestes.

- Acho que é melhor eu me livrar disso aqui também... – Jensen falou tocando em sua boxer ao notar que Jared estava do jeito que veio ao mundo.

- Não precisa. Só fica sentado.

- Não é mais fácil se eu tirar logo?

O moreno não respondeu. Ao invés disso, se posicionou nas costas do visitante, encaixando os seus corpos, sem se sentar verdadeiramente. Começou a beijar o rosto de Jensen, a orelha, o pescoço, deslizando até a nuca. Com as mãos ainda meladas de óleo para massagem, alisava o peito do loiro, realizando sobre a pele dele os mesmos movimentos que fazia antes em suas costas. Detinha-se um tanto mais quando alcançava o umbigo e a região dos mamilos, levando ambos a soltarem suspiros baixos nesses instantes.

- Eu quis me controlar, Jensen, mas você é um tipo de homem que torna isso impossível...

- Eu não pedi que se controlasse... Nunca quis que se controlasse...

Sem ser brusco, Jared desceu suas mãos até o quadril do comissário, retirando a sua boxer, com auxílio deste. Grudou-se às costas do loiro, e levou uma das mãos até o membro do rapaz, iniciando um movimento lento e preciso. Ao mesmo tempo, alisava o corpo do outro e se esfregava nele, no mesmo ritmo. Beijava o pescoço e a orelha do jovem, enquanto lhe dizia coisas românticas e safadas.

- Fica de joelhos.

Jensen se ergueu sobre os joelhos, de maneira tal que não interrompesse o carinho que recebia. Flexionou-se sobre os mesmos, encaixando-se um pouco mais nas coxas de Jared, que estava em posição idêntica a dele. Agarrou-se no moreno, inclinando-se um tanto para trás, e encostou a sua cabeça do ombro largo do mais novo.

Jared continuava masturbando Jensen muito devagar, e lhe tocando conforme a sua vontade. Com a proximidade maior que o loiro lhe ofereceu, passou a subir e descer com o quadril, esfregando a sua ereção nas nádegas e nas costas do loiro, que se mexia em sintonia. Em dado momento, o moreno passou a acariciar o a entrada do seu hóspede muito suavemente, sem forçar nada.

- Por que não entra logo? – O comissário perguntou em tom de voz baixo.

- Posso machucar você...

- Pega minha calça e dá uma olhada nos bolsos.

- Veio preparado, hein?

- Depois do nosso reencontro no avião, seria mancada não estar preparado.

- Tem razão... Eu que sempre sou desprevenido. – Mordeu a bochecha do loiro. - Não sai dessa posição.

Largou Jensen e com pesar se desgrudou dele. Engatinhou até onde estavam as roupas do loiro, e puxou de dentro de um dos bolsos alguns sachês de lubrificante e preservativos. Ao retornar viu que o loiro estava inclinado para frente, apoiando-se sobre as mãos, e olhando para ele, sobre o ombro.

- Eu juro que sou capaz de gozar só de ficar admirando você, desse jeito...

- Nem pense em gozar em outro lugar que não seja aqui dentro... – Jensen piscou e sorriu.

- Ah Jensen... – Jared sorriu também. – Não penso... Perto de você eu não penso em nada...

- Vai ficar aí falando ou...

O estudante não deixou Jensen terminar a frase. Aproximou-se muito rápido dele, e abandonou os produtos ao seu lado. Assumiu a posição anterior, e fez com que Jensen o seguisse nisso. Pegou o lubrificante, jogou em sua mão e levou-a até a entrada do loiro, massageando-a com vigor. O rapaz voltou a se inclinar, remexendo-se devagar, e facilitando o carinho.

- Jay...

- Já posso?

- Isso não se pergunta... Se percebe...

- Levanta um pouco mais...

Jared pegou mais um sachê e jogou o conteúdo sobre si mesmo, enquanto Jensen se levantava. Quando se sentiu _escorregadio_ o bastante, direcionou seu membro até Jensen, e iniciou suas investidas. Sem pressa, foi se colocando dentro do rapaz, ousando um pouco mais cada vez que Jensen descia nele. Segurou o quadril do loiro e tentou levantá-lo para inclinar o parceiro, mas o comissário manteve-se firme em sua posição.

- Senta Jay. Eu quero comandar isso.

O jovem ainda passou as mãos na pele de Jensen antes de fazer conforme o solicitado. Sentou-se da melhor forma possível, sem se retirar do outro, flexionou as pernas e as abriu um pouco mais, a fim de dar espaço para o encaixe de Jensen. O loiro, por sua vez, chegou-se para mais perto de Jared, e começou a se movimentar para cima e para baixo. Os movimentos eram ávidos e rítmicos. Depois de um período, apoiou-se nos joelhos do maior e começou a ir para frente e para trás, sem parar o que fazia anteriormente.

O mais novo deitou-se de forma a poder acompanhar visualmente a maneira como Jensen se remexia sobre si. Sentia a pressão em seu pênis e custava a acreditar que pudesse ser real. Era indescritível estar dentro de Jensen Ackles. Não era uma questão de Jensen ser _apertado_, afinal, o loiro já não era mais virgem há muito tempo. A forma como ele rebolava e se contorcia é que dava a Jared a sensação mais prazerosa que podia se recordar.

Agarrou a cintura do parceiro e o ajudou na empreitada, dando-lhe mais um ponto de apoio para continuar com sua _dança_. Sem que pudesse avisar o outro, ou se segurar, acabou por derramar-se inteiro naquele homem, pontuando o ato com uma série de gemidos muito altos; os mais altos que já soltara de sua garganta.

- Mas tão rápido? – Jensen reclamou, sem se mover. – Eu não cheguei nem perto ainda...

- Desculpa, é que...

- Não se desculpe. Fique como está. Eu dou um jeito.

Jensen se posicionou um pouco melhor sobre Jared. Tomando cuidado para não deixá-lo escapulir de dentro de si, girou o seu corpo a fim de ficar de frente para o anfitrião. Teve uma breve dificuldade para fazer isso, e sorriu. Quando era mais jovem, mudar de posição sem _desencaixar-se_ era muito mais fácil. Colocou uma mão de cada lado do corpo de Jared, e quase deitado sobre ele, começou a contrair-se. Beijou o moreno e voltou a encará-lo.

- Jensen... O que você...

- Eu quero mais uma, Jay...

- Se você sair de cima e me deixar...

- Eu quero mais uma sem tirar.

- Isso não é possível.

- Claro que é! Ainda mais pra você que é jovem e é atleta. Se concentre no que eu estou fazendo, e quando der por conta, já vai estar me fodendo de novo.

Jared resolveu não argumentar mais. Apesar de tudo, estava gostoso sentir aquilo. Seu pênis era levemente estrangulado, enquanto Jensen girava o seu quadril sobre ele. Eventualmente se beijavam, e foi com alegria que o rapaz percebeu que o comissário tinha razão. Era possível. Estava bem pronto, sem que fosse necessária uma _pausa externa_. Segurou o rosto do loiro e deu-lhe um beijo quente e agradecido, enquanto mexia-se para cima.

- Não disse que dava? – O hóspede sorriu para ele quando os seus lábios se descolaram. – É uma questão de saber fazer...

- Você é sensacional, Jensen! – Jared gargalhou. – Agora eu vou assumir o comando aqui...

O mais alto ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, e colocou-se sentado. Segurou as pernas de Jensen na região atrás dos joelhos com firmeza, e as puxou para cima, desdobrando-as. Fez o loiro se deitar e se colocou sobre ele, estocando-o com vontade.

- Interessante é o KY aguentar tanto tempo... – Jared comentou.

- Não tem só KY aqui...

Jensen prendeu o rapaz com suas pernas, e ergueu-se um pouco, potencializando a penetração. Uma das mãos usou para se sustentar sobre a cama, e a outra repousou sobre o seu órgão, que estava carente de atenção. Jared beijava todas as partes de seu corpo que conseguia, e em poucos minutos, foi a sua vez de atingir o ápice. O moreno, mais uma vez, não demorou a ter um novo orgasmo, e em seguida desmoronou em cima do outro.

- Caralho, Jensen! – Arfava com a cabeça escondida entre o pescoço e o ombro do loiro. – Puta que pariu! Por que eu demorei tanto pra te encontrar?

- Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa, Jay. – Abraçou o jovem.

Ainda trocaram algumas carícias antes de Jared adormecer. Jensen não achou ruim o fato. Dois orgasmos seguidos, sem pausa para descanso, podem detonar qualquer um. Com cuidado, tirou o rapaz de dentro de si e o fez deslizar para o lado, sem desfazer o abraço. Dormiu pouco tempo depois.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Chad chegou ao apartamento quando já estava dia claro. Tinha que ser rápido se quisesse chegar à faculdade a tempo de assistir alguma aula matinal. Correu para seu quarto, tomou um banho ligeiro e se vestiu apressadamente. Ainda estava sob o efeito do álcool, mas sua capacidade de discernimento não estava tão prejudicada. Mesmo assim, achava melhor não ir dirigindo para a Universidade. Decidiu verificar se Jared ainda estava em casa para irem juntos. Duvidava disso. O seu amigo trabalhava durante a manhã, algumas vezes na semana. Pelo silêncio que estava naquele local, com certeza aquela manhã era uma delas.

Antes, porém, de ir até o quarto do seu quase irmão, entrou na cozinha para arrumar alguma coisa que pudesse comer sem precisar preparar. Viu Jared colocando água na cafeteira. O moreno parecia muito feliz e relaxado.

- J-Dog? – Chad perguntou apenas para confirmar.

- Quem mais? – O outro lhe respondeu com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu sei que só podia ser você! – Abriu a geladeira e pegou duas maçãs. - Eu achei que não tinha ninguém aqui, porque estava muito silêncio quando eu cheguei.

- Chegou faz tempo?

- Tem meia hora, acho.

- Eu acordei tem dez minutos, por isso estava silêncio.

- Hum... – Chad mordeu um dos frutos. – Tá de folga hoje?

- Não. Faltei trabalho. – Tirou a jarra da cafeteira e serviu café em duas canecas. – E vou faltar aula também.

- Eita! – O loiro o olhou surpreso. – E por que demônios vai fazer isso? Ganhou na loteria e eu não tô sabendo?

- Não, Chad... – Jared pegou as duas canecas e colocou em uma bandeja, onde já estavam alguns biscoitos e duas bananas. – Muito melhor que isso!

- Ah... – O rapaz olhou para a bandeja que Jared agora carregava. – E isso aí?

- O que tem?

- Café pra dois?

- Exatamente.

- Eu já tô aqui, não precisa levar no meu quarto!

- E quem disse que é pra você? – Sorriu para o amigo quando passou por ele.

- Hã? – Chad exclamou confuso. Seguiu o moreno. – Se não é pra mim, é pra quem então? Só moramos eu e... – Parou no meio do caminho. - JARED!

- Não grita porra! – O moreno falou ao alcançar a porta do seu quarto.

- Trouxe alguém pra cá ontem? – Chad parecia entusiasmado.

- Hum... Mais ou menos isso... – Abriu a porta de seu quarto e olhou para dentro. – Ei, já está vestido? Chad quer te dar bom dia! – Esperou por um instante, e se virou para o loirinho. – Vem ver com teus próprios olhos!

- Não acredito que você se arranjou ontem... – Riu. - E aquela conversa toda sobre Jensen ser o único e blábláblá...

- Vem ver, Chad!

O rapaz chegou até o batente da porta, e antes de olhar para o interior do quarto, deu um grande sorriso para o amigo. Virou-se para o cômodo e quase deixou as maçãs caírem de suas mãos. Jensen estava sentado sobre a cama, e acenava para ele, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Chad! Se divertiu muito ontem?

- Jensen? – Olhou para o amigo, e para o outro mais uma vez. – Como assim?

- Jensen veio me fazer uma visita! – Jared entrou no quarto e colocou a bandeja ao lado do convidado. – Veio de LA até Dallas, Chad! – Sentou-se ao lado do objeto. – Não é incrível?

- Com certeza absoluta! – Chad ainda olhava um pouco assustado para o loiro. – Como foi isso?

Jared abriu a boca para falar, mas Jensen se adiantou e contou, resumidamente, os fatores que o levaram a Dallas.

- Caramba! – O loirinho exclamou realmente surpreso. – Bom, seja bem-vindo então!

- Obrigado! – Jensen respondeu e tomou um pouco de café.

Chad olhou para o cômodo, e seus olhos perspicazes identificaram os sachês vazios de lubrificantes, bem como os preservativos intocados. Um breve exame dos lençóis lhe levou a perceber o que tinha acontecido ali durante a sua ausência. Sorriu para os dois.

- Ainda bem que eu não estava em casa essa noite, senão eu teria enlouquecido com os seus gemidos, Jar-head! Se pela internet você fazia um escândalo, imagino ao vivo como não deve ter sido!

- Chad, pelo amor de Deus! – Jared protestou enquanto descascava uma das bananas.

- Ué, é um fato notório isso! – O loiro se defendeu, sem virar o rosto. Continuou falando para Jensen. – Jared é um rapaz contido desde criança, mas não sei o que você faz com ele que ele se descontrola. São uns gritos tão altos! Eu nunca ouvi o Jay gemer e falar besteira desse jeito!

- Puta merda, Chad! Para! Você vai constranger o Jensen!

- Não tem problema, Jay. – Jensen respondeu muito tranquilamente. – Eu sou acostumado com esse tipo de comentário. Chris é exatamente assim. – Riu para o amigo de Jared. – Vocês são bem parecidos, aliás. Acho que se darão bem.

- Se seu amigo for tão divertido quanto eu acho que ele é, suponho que sim! – Chad concluiu. – Vai ficar por aqui conosco, Jensen?

- Pretendo me hospedar em algum lugar, na verdade. Não quero atrapalhar a rotina de vocês.

- Ah, que é isso! – Chad se adiantou a Jared, que ficou com a boca aberta para falar. – Você não vai atrapalhar nada! Eu faço questão que fique! Eu vou poder conhecer você melhor, assim. Ver se de fato serve pro Jared. Meu amigo é um homem e tanto, eu tenho que saber se você o merece! – Piscou para Jensen, que sorriu.

- Por favor, Chad, já deu... – Jared começou.

- Pode ficar tranquilo. – Jensen o interrompeu. Virou-se para o moreno e continuou. – Se eu não for bom o bastante para Jared, eu juro que vou melhorar pra alcançar o padrão.

- Você não precisa melhorar nada, Jensen. É perfeito do jeito que é.

Sem se constrangerem com a presença do outro, beijaram-se. Chad os observou por alguns segundos, e sorriu satisfeito. Já gostava de Jensen. A sua única dúvida era se o sujeito gostava do amigo ao ponto de se decidir por ele. Vê-lo ali solucionava a questão. Parecia que Jared tinha encontrado a pessoa ideal, por fim.

– Bom, eu vou deixar os pombinhos a sós. – Observou os dois se virarem para ele. - Já tô muito atrasado pras aulas. Se perguntarem por você... – Direcionou o olhar para Jared. – Vou dizer que está de lua de mel, e por isso não pode comparecer à faculdade! Tchau Jensen! – Acenou para o visitante e saiu correndo do local.

- Filho de uma puta! – Jared gritou.

Jensen ficou observando Jared correr atrás do amigo, e ouviu as gargalhadas de ambos até que Chad saísse batendo a porta. Sorriu e achou que aquilo era mais uma coincidência interessante entre ele e Jared. Os dois tinham um melhor amigo um tanto variado das ideias. Continuou comendo, enquanto pensava nisso tudo. Não tardou muito, o moreno voltou a lhe fazer companhia.

* * *

Gente, aviso que está acabando! Só mais um capítulo e um epílogo!

Respostas:

Altierii, todos querem a cabeça do Matt num espeto! Não se sinta só! Mais do que na hora de ir, né? Demorou muito!

Ana, finalmente ele foi! Haha Serão duas semanas de amor! Ah, esses dois! O Chad, coitado! Hahahaha Eu devo ter errado a mão na descrição desse bromance entre os dois! Mas eu garanto que com o Jared é uma amizade muito forte, coisa de irmão. Agora se o Chris vai investir e conseguir... Hum... Eu gosto do shipper Chris/Chad. Quem sabe? Quem manda o Jay ser escandaloso? =P Ah, está chegando mesmo! Mas dá para surtar ainda! Obrigada!

Justine, tudo bem sim! Espero que com você também. Jared fazendo o cavalheiro, e Jensen querendo ser tratado como uma vagabunda! Haha Resolveram-se os dois, nesse aspecto. Matt rodou, com toda a certeza! Ao menos nesse caso. Tudo se ajeita nessa vida, quando a gente acha que vale a pena, né? Eles darão um jeitinho! Tem muita gente boa aqui nesse "ramo"! Tem ficwriters maravilhosos mesmo! Quanto a mim, eu gosto de escrever, não acho que vou parar tão cedo. Mas veremos. E sempre que der leia! No campo das minhas histórias favoritas tem autores encantadores, e no campo de autora favorita, tem a minha Diva Suprema! Se não conhece nenhum deles, faça esse favor a si mesma, não vai se arrepender! E quando eu precisar desse chicote, entro em contato! xD

Luluzinha, menina, eu ando apaixonada pelo Chad! AH CHUCK DE MISERICÓRDIA! Gostei da comparação entre eles dois e Sam e Dean! Muito fofo! É por aí mesmo! Oh, a minha vontade é fazer esses dois se pegarem toda hora! Acho que alguém devia reescrever a parte do Kama Sutra sobre as posições sexuais com gravuras deles, porque é lindo demais J2 juntos! *sossega o facho*. Acho que nem foi pervo assim, mas foi gostosinho. Espero que tenha sido! Haha


	10. You're One Of My Kind – Parte I

**_Capítulo 9 – You're One Of My Kind – Parte I_**

* * *

**_** Mais 15 dias depois **_**

Jensen acordou sozinho, no quarto do hotel em que estava hospedado. Já era quase meio-dia. Depois de passar três dias no apartamento que Jared dividia com Chad, achou melhor ficar em um espaço neutro, onde não desse trabalho para ninguém. Não que Chad tivesse reclamado ou demonstrado insatisfação com sua presença, mas ele não se sentia confortável como hóspede. Era algo pessoal, na verdade.

Na noite anterior, Jared tinha aceitado dormir com ele, sob a promessa de que Jensen o deixaria partir logo cedo. Passaram muito tempo juntos durante sua estada em Dallas. O loiro fez com que o estudante o acompanhasse inclusive na visita aos seus pais, alguns dias atrás. Sentia-se contente quando o rapaz estava por perto, e as horas longe dele eram sempre mais longas que o normal. Mesmo os segundos pareciam eternos se Jared não estava com ele. Era como se tivesse encontrado um pedaço de si próprio, e não pudesse mais se desfazer dele sem que isso machucasse.

Era essa a sensação que tinha nesse instante. Alguma coisa ardia dentro de seu corpo, porque estava sozinho na cama. Lembrava-se de ter adormecido nos braços fortes e quentes do moreno, e agora ele não estava lá. Sabia que esse sentimento era um tanto egoísta, mas não podia evitar desejar que Jared estivesse com ele o tempo inteiro. Irritava-se internamente com o fato de o jovem ter que estudar e trabalhar. Precisava superar sua ira, todavia. Não tinha o direito de exigir coisas de Jared. Não eram nada um para o outro, além de _ficantes. _Não havia uma relação séria e fixa entre eles, muito embora fosse assim que Jensen se sentisse. Ainda não tinham formalizado um relacionamento.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, a fim de fazer a sua higiene matinal. Quando terminou, vestiu-se e foi até a pequena sala de sua suíte, pensando no que pediria para almoçar, e no que faria durante a tarde. À noite já tinha compromisso. Jared ficaria com ele até a hora de seu voo de volta para casa, que seria realizado hoje. Jensen não queria regressar agora, mas teria a audiência inaugural contra Matt em dois dias, e se não estivesse presente o caso seria arquivado. Quando chegou ao local pretendido, viu que Jared estava sentado no sofá, aparentemente lendo algo, e passado o susto inicial, sorriu.

- Bom dia! Faz tempo que acordou? – Perguntou ao se jogar no assento ao lado do moreno.

- Bom dia! Quer dizer... – Jared olhou em seu relógio. – Boa tarde. – Inclinou-se e beijou o loiro. – Bastante. Não ouvi você acordar.

- Em algumas ocasiões eu sou silencioso. – Sorriu. – E por que não me chamou? Deve ter sido chato ficar esperando que eu acordasse.

- Não quis atrapalhar seu sono. Você viaja nessa noite, precisa estar descansado. E não foi sacrifício nenhum esperar você acordar. – Mostrou o que tinha em mãos para o mais velho. – Fiquei lendo jornal, fazendo cruzadas... Foi proveitoso.

- Duvido! – Passou a mão nos cabelos do rapaz. – Você não devia estar trabalhando?

- Devia, mas troquei de jornada com um colega. – Largou o jornal que tinha em mãos e se virou totalmente para Jensen. – Hoje é seu último dia no Texas, perto de mim... Acho que ficar com você vale mais.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca! – Levou os dedos até a boca do estudante o a acariciou.

- É ainda menos do que você merece. – Beijou a ponta dos dedos do loiro.

- Você agindo assim... Eu fico na incumbência de fazer valer o seu esforço agora...

- Ficar com você já é suficiente.

- É? – Sorriu de lado, como era de seu costume. – Porque eu conheço muitas formas de compensar sua gentileza. – Olhou para o parceiro. - Quanto tempo temos até você ter que ir pras suas aulas?

- Não vou pra faculdade também. – Aproximou-se de Jensen. – Vou passar o dia inteiro com você. – Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para a parede atrás do loiro. - Se quiser, claro...

- Eu quero. – Pousou a mão no joelho do outro. – A primeira coisa que pensei quando abri os olhos e não vi você do meu lado foi que queria você o dia todo comigo hoje. Mas não terá problemas faltando tantas aulas? Perdi as contas de quantos dias deixou de ir estudar por mim...

- Seu desejo se tornou realidade! – Jared riu. – Estou à sua disposição. Eu recupero tudo depois, não se preocupe. Eu prefiro que você gaste sua energia me recompensando por estar sempre tão disponível pra você. Disse que sabe maneiras de me dar paga... Quais são?

- Safado! Eu adoro o fato de você ser sem vergonha... Podemos começar com o tradicional, pouco ousado, mas não menos prazeroso beijo? Ou pra você é pouco? – Jensen perguntou com o rosto a milímetros de distância da face de Jared.

- Depende do beijo. É do tipo francês?

- Não... – O loiro sorriu com malícia. – Beijo texano. Bem forte, viril, invasivo e quente. Gosta?

- Por que ainda está falando? – Retribuiu o sorriso. – Me mostra como se faz, _cowboy_!

- Gosta mesmo de me chamar de _cowboy_, hein?

- Não é minha culpa se você cavalga como ninguém... Você não gosta que te chame assim?

- Me chame do que você quiser, Jay... – Disse com a voz rouca. – Agora deixa eu te mostrar o que mais um _cowboy_ sabe fazer além de montar gostoso...

Beijaram-se com vontade, sem pressa para acabar. Jensen deslizou suas mãos pelas coxas de Jared, levando-as até a sua cintura, e puxou-se para frente, ficando o mais perto do mais novo possível. Jared agarrava com firmeza a nuca do loiro com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra passeava em seus fios dourados. Devagar, foram interrompendo o beijo, sem se afastarem.

- Tudo é melhor quando vem do Texas... – Jared comentou entre um selinho e outro. – Esse beijo texano é marca registrada de todo vaqueiro?

- Não, é marca do seu _cowboy_ aqui. Não vai achar isso em outras bocas. – Beijou mais uma vez o moreno. - Você beija de um jeito enlouquecedor, Jay... – Jensen falou roçando seus lábios nos do outro.

- São seus lábios que me fazem agir assim. Sua boca é a mais gostosa que eu já provei... Não dá pra beijar você de leve! Tem que morder... – Mordiscou o lábio inferior do comissário. – Lamber... Chupar... – Conforme ia falando, fazia a ação correspondente.

- Foder?... – Jensen soltou o verbo sorrindo, ainda oferecendo os lábios para o maior.

- Com certeza! Sua boca foi esculpida pra ser fodida, Jensen Ackles... – O moreno riu com gosto.

- Isso pode ser providenciado. – Disse abrindo o botão da calça do outro. – Quer uma _boquinha _antes do almoço?

- Eu não aguento esses seus trocadilhos! – O moreno gargalhou. - Acordou fogueado?

- Não, mas acontece muito rápido quando fico perto de você. – Desceu o zíper do jeans e o arriou até onde pôde. - O que você tem, Jared Padalecki? Qual o segredo de seu _sex appeal? _O que faz pra me deixar doido por você?

- Se eu contar não tem graça... – Ergueu-se o suficiente para se livrar de suas peças de roupa inferiores. – Mas eu posso te ajudar a descobrir. – Segurou a mão de Jensen e a levou até o seu membro, que começava a dar sinais de animação. – Dizem que esse mistério se esconde aqui... Qual o tamanho da sua curiosidade?

- É proporcional ao esconderijo desse segredo... – Respondeu enquanto massageava a área. – Grande... Robusto... Como eu gosto!

- Eu sou capaz de endurecer só de ouvir você falar dessa forma...

- Percebo! – Foi a vez de o loiro gargalhar. - Aprecio a facilidade com que fica duro pra mim... – Intensificou o que fazia.

- Mérito seu. – Beijou o homem à sua frente. – Vai me mostrar outro tipo de beijo agora? O que mais você sabe fazer?

- Vou mostrar um pouco mais dos meus conhecimentos assim que você ficar no ponto... – Acariciou a glande do maior com o polegar. – Daqui a pouquinho... – Deslizou a mão, pressionando toda a extensão daquilo que ela percorria. – Quase... – Repetiu o movimento algumas vezes. – Pronto! – Declarou quando sentiu a ereção completa entre seus dedos.

Jensen se levantou e ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá. Esperou que Jared se deitasse parcialmente nele, e se encaixou entre suas pernas. Apoiou uma delas em seu ombro, ajeitando a outra em forma de arco, forçando o moreno a se virar em sua direção. Com suavidade, encostou a ponta de sua língua na virilha do maior, levando-o a soltar um gemido baixo de surpresa. Subia e descia a língua naquela região, visitando algumas vezes as bolas e a área do períneo, quando alternava entre uma virilha e outra. Com uma das mãos se segurava no móvel, e com a outra mantinha a rigidez do pênis do estudante, usando de manipulação lenta e precisa.

- Cai logo de boca, Jen...

O loiro fez que não ouviu o pedido e continuou com suas práticas.

- Jensen...

- Onde foi parar a sua educação? – O comissário se esforçava para falar sem precisar interromper sua atividade. – Quando se quer uma coisa, sabe que se deve usar certa palavra mágica, não é?

- Para com isso... É tortura! – Jared mexia seus quadris e tentava segurar a cabeça do outro, sendo sempre impedido por Jensen.

- Eu estou esperando...

- Por que sempre faz isso?

- Se você já tivesse pedido com jeitinho eu...

- Chupa logo, caralho! – Gritou mais alto do que pretendia. – Por favor, pelo amor de Deus, por tudo que é mais sagrado, pela bandeira dos Estados Unidos, pelo Batman, em nome de...

- _Por favor_ já era o bastante, Jay... – Jensen riu e se ergueu um pouco mais. – Mas como você se superou no apelo... – Lambeu o membro que tinha em sua mão no sentido do cumprimento. – Eu vou deixar você comandar o ritmo do boquete. – Roçou os lábios na ponta do pênis. - Não se acostume.

- Filho de uma puta! – Jared começou a rir. – Quem ouve pensa que você é macho alfa!

- Eu sou...

- Não é não... Às vezes, mas nem sempre...

- Vai me contestar? – Largou o órgão e olhou para o rosto do rapaz. – Acho que isso indica que você não quer mais...

- Não, eu quero! – O moreno segurou os cabelos de Jensen para que retornasse à posição anterior. – Perdão, eu não falei por mal! – Comentou divertido. – Você é macho alfa! É você quem manda!

- Melhor assim...

Jensen falou como se realmente comandasse a relação. O fato é que não existia ninguém no controle, em se tratando deles dois. O que havia era a satisfação de dar prazer, como tivesse que ser no momento. Não tinham necessidade de autoafirmação, ou de manter o parceiro submisso. A única coisa que precisavam era da companhia do outro. Os demais detalhes se acertavam no desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Sem mais delongas, o comissário deixou que sua boca fosse preenchida pelo membro em riste do jovem, que não demorou a se movimentar e coordenar o vai e vem da cabeça do loiro. Não era muito confortável para Jensen estar daquele jeito, em nenhum sentido. Seu corpo estava torto, não tinha muito apoio, e Jared constantemente perdia a noção do que fazia, causando investidas muito profundas e incômodas. Não estava culpando o sujeito, porém; era natural que fosse assim, mas também era normal não estar muito contente com aquilo. No entanto, permitiria que o ato se prolongasse e fosse até o fim, porque o que contava ali era saber que o mais alto estava gostando do que realizavam.

Após um tempo que não se poderia precisar, Jensen sentiu sua cabeça ser empurrada para longe. Sabia o motivo.

- Não dessa vez, Jay...

Livrou-se das mãos do mais novo e continuou com o sexo oral, girando a boca ao redor da glande enquanto a sugava e cutucava com a língua, sem se esquecer de acariciar a base e as bolas. Fez isso até que Jared gozasse, o que foi quase imediato. Sem se preocupar com o que a faxineira pensaria ao limpar o local, cuspiu o conteúdo de sua boca no chão do hotel.

- Não precisava... – Jared disse com a voz visivelmente cansada.

- Eu sei que não. – Jensen sentou-se no chão. – Considere como um bônus.

- Como você tá?

- Salivando bastante pra mandar esse gosto de porra à merda.

- Não! – Jared se sentou no sofá. Aproveitou para tirar a camiseta. – Tá precisando de alívio?

- Ah... Não muito... Eu me viro sozinho.

- Não prefere que eu...

- Não, pode deixar. Eu queria mesmo era te mostrar o quanto fico grato por você me dar tanta importância. – Subiu no sofá e se sentou. – Acha que dá pra passar a tarde no Grapevine? Me leva?

- Claro. – Puxou Jensen para um beijo. – Um beijo molhado pra ajudar a tirar o sabor de porra dessa sua boca perfeita. – Sorriu. – Toma banho comigo. Eu quero te ajudar com isso aqui. – Tocou no volume da calça de Jensen.

- Só se você prometer que vai deixar o sabonete cair _acidentalmente_, e então pegar de volta.

- Prometo. – Beijou os dedos cruzados. – Quantas vezes quer que eu deixe o sabonete cair _sem querer_?

- Até você dizer chega. – Jensen disse com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Vai ser um longo banho... Sabe que eu sou duro na queda, não é? – Jared se levantou e foi andando para o quarto, acompanhado pelo outro.

- É com isso que tô contando...

**.*.*.*.*.**

- Como eu gostava de vir pra cá quando era criança!

Jensen exclamou quando se sentaram a uma das mesas para refeições ao redor do Lago Grapevine. Aquele era um ponto bastante conhecido para recreação em Dallas.

- Devia ser divertido mesmo. - Jared sentou-se ao lado dele, após colocar as sacolas com a comida e bebida que compraram sobre a mesa. – Vinha com frequência?

- Sempre que meu pai não queria ir pra fazenda. Quando eu era bem garoto íamos bastante pra lá, depois a vontade dele foi enfraquecendo, então vínhamos muito aqui. – Abriu uma das sacolas e tirou a caixinha de cervejas. Serviu-se de uma. – Chris vinha algumas vezes. Nós gostávamos de brincar na água. – Deu uma golada em sua garrafa. – Foram tantos _caldos _que ele me deu! – Riu.

- Sua infância parece ter sido bem vivida. – O moreno pegou uma garrafa para si. – Seus pais são excelentes. Sua mãe... – Bebeu um pouco do líquido dourado. - Pensei que ela iria me colocar uma coleira e passear comigo pelas ruas! – Gargalhou. – O tempo todo me fazia carinhos no rosto, me chamava de filho, dizia que eu era lindo, que meu sorriso era especial...

- Foi muito boa, não tenho queixas. – Virou-se para o outro. – Mamãe é assim mesmo! Muitos amigos meus não gostavam de ir lá em casa por causa desse excesso de afeto dela. Você achou ruim?

- Não, claro que não! Sua mãe é adorável! Ela me lembrou muito de tia Mary Ann! Gostei de seu pai também. Apesar de ele ser um sujeito sisudo, é muito educado. Acho que ele ficou fechado porque não gostou de mim, na verdade. – Suspirou quase imperceptivelmente.

- Não, não é por isso não. O problema não é com você, é que até hoje ele não aceita muito bem minhas preferências, e sempre que ele acha que eu levei pra casa algum _pretendente _age daquele jeito meio grosso. Você precisava ver como ele tratava Christian... – Balançou a cabeça. – Eu me sentia péssimo muitas vezes. A sorte é que Chris é um cara tranquilo.

- Tranquilo e louco! – Jared sorriu. – Você e Chris são muito próximos, não é? Você sempre fala dele com tanto carinho...

- Ele é muito especial pra mim. É quase um irmão. Mais até. Nunca me deixou na mão. Não tem como não amar um sujeito como ele.

- Entendo... – O mais novo mirou as águas. – Jensen, você e ele... Vocês já...

- Se já tivemos algo? – O loiro abraçou os ombros do maior. – É uma dúvida que todo mundo tem. Bom... – Largou-se e olhou para frente. - Depende do ponto de vista. Nunca nos envolvemos pra valer. Quando éramos crianças nos beijamos. Foi mais de brincadeira, sabe? Curiosidade, e tal. Queríamos saber como era beijar alguém, e me pareceu muito certo fazer isso com ele. Depois, quando já estávamos mais crescidos, eu devia ter uns doze ou treze anos, por aí, demos uns amassos quando ficamos bêbados pela primeira vez, em um dos bailes da escola. Nunca passou disso, e jamais repetimos a dose. Não tínhamos esse tipo de atração um pelo outro. – Pegou na mão de Jared. – Isso é um problema pra você?

- Não, não é. – O moreno mantinha os olhos em direção à água. – É natural, creio. Não costumava fazer isso com amigos, mas imagino que seja normal.

- Você e Chad nunca?... – Girou o dedo indicador.

- Nunca! – Jared riu. – Sabe que ele é hétero, não?

- Sei, mas tem muito hétero que tem sua primeira experiência nesse sentido com um coleguinha. As meninas também costumam dar o primeiro beijo nas amigas. – Terminou a sua cerveja. – Isso não quer dizer nada. É questão de momento e oportunidade. O amigo, ou a amiga, está lá, sempre com você, crescendo junto com você, sempre perto, ao seu alcance... Então acontece. São coisas da vida. Não define identidade sexual, nem quer dizer que se tem tesão ou qualquer outra coisa no amigo.

- Eu sei, e acho que você tem razão, mas minha amizade com Chad nunca teve essas nuances. Ele sempre foi um pegador, toda semana estava com uma menina diferente lá no internato. Ele despertou muito cedo pra isso. Eu demorei à beça. Só fui beijar pela primeira vez quando Chad arrumou isso pra mim, sem eu saber. Eu já tinha quase treze anos.

- Foi um menino ou uma menina?

- Uma menina. Naquele tempo, nem eu e nem ele sabíamos que eu gostava de homens também.

- Quer me contar sobre isso? Gostaria de saber.

- Tudo bem. Ela se chamava Elizabeth Grant*. A Garota de Nova Iorque. – Sorriu ao recordar. – Todo mundo queria ficar com ela, e Chad arrumou um jeito de nos colocar juntos. Nós nos beijamos por muito tempo, com direito a mão boba e chupões na pele. Depois que eu me acostumei com aquela baba toda no rosto, e aprendi a abrir a boca do jeito certo, foi gostoso. – Bebeu mais um pouco. - A notícia do encontro se espalhou como fogo em rastro de pólvora pela escola, e ela ficou puta comigo. Achou que eu tinha espalhado pra todo mundo. Tenho certeza que foi Chad quem fez isso, tentando fazer minha fama. Ele achava importante isso pra minha vida social. – Riu. – O fato é que nunca mais beijei a Liz de novo, e pra conseguir beijar outra garota foi um custo!

- E como foi que descobriu que gostava de rapazes?

- Um tempo depois disso. Eu fiquei beijoqueiro depois de provar pela primeira vez, e como raramente as meninas me davam bola por acharem que eu era um canalha... Dei uma chance pra um menino de uma turma mais avançada que a minha, que sempre me cantava. Não entendia muito bem o que acontecia comigo, em relação a ele, mas quando ele botava pra cima de mim eu me arrepiava todo. Uma vez cheguei a ficar duro. Daí pensei _"Que se foda a sociedade, eu vou ficar com um cara e pronto!"_ – Olhou para Jensen. - Chamava-se Matthew, como seu namorado.

- Ex-namorado, que fique claro. – Jensen corrigiu com certa rispidez. – Como foi?

- Sim, ex. Perdão. – Bebeu um pouco mais de cerveja. – Foi... Ele foi ousado demais. Não se conformou só com beijos, ou mãos por baixo da roupa. Logo na primeira vez que ficamos ele já tirou minhas calças. Ele era experiente, e sabia bem o que queria. Mas não posso dizer que foi ruim.

- Ele transou com você de primeira? – Jensen perguntou surpreso. – Digo, não que eu tenha alguma moral pra falar, porque fomos pra cama na mesma noite que te conheci, mas... Bom, é diferente, somos adultos. Vocês eram quase crianças!

- É, você não pode julgar nada! – Riu. – Eu era quase criança, ele não. Ele já tinha uns dezesseis, ou dezessete anos, mas como eu sempre fui alto, não parecia ter grandes diferenças entre nós. Ninguém transou naquele instante, foi só uma pegação mais forte mesmo. Transamos na quarta vez. – Terminou a cerveja. – Aí foi um pouco complicado, porque...

- Acho que eu não quero saber de mais nada sobre isso. – Pegou um sanduíche e outra cerveja. – Só de desenhar você e outra pessoa na minha mente já fico com ciúmes.

- Como é que é? – Jared riu alto. – Ciúmes do meu passado? Ih, Jensen... Deixa eu te ensinar uma coisinha: vida amorosa de quem a gente tá pegando é como cozinha de restaurante, se você for conhecer...

- Não come! – Falaram juntos, e começaram a rir.

- Essa frase é bem ridícula, sabia? – Jensen falou quando retomaram o fôlego.

- É de muito mau gosto, mas é verdade! Se não aguenta, não pergunte. – Jared sentou-se de frente para o loiro. – Porém, mais sem noção que essa frase é seu ciúme. Não precisa ter ciúme de mim, Jensen. – Retirou o sanduíche das mãos do mais velho. – O que passou já era, e no presente... – Virou o rosto do outro. – Eu só tenho olhos pra você.

- Eu acho bom que seja verdade! – Sentou-se como o outro no banco que dividiam.

- E é... – Aproximou-se do comissário. - Quer provas?

- Não. – Abraçou o moreno. - Quero lábios colados, línguas se roçando, mãos deslizando...

- Só se for agora...

Beijaram-se como sempre faziam, com vontade e força. O lago estava praticamente vazio, e de onde estavam não tinham visto viva alma próximo, então não se privaram de nada. Deram vazão ao que sentiam quando estavam juntos, e permitiram que toda a eletricidade que emanava de seus corpos dominasse o ato. Deixaram que as mãos percorressem por onde quisessem, e que as bocas tocassem onde bem desejassem. Somente quando terminaram se deram conta de que um garotinho, aparentando ter oito ou dez anos, os olhava com a boca aberta, muito perto da mesa em que estavam alojados. Jared foi o primeiro a corar, seguido de Jensen, que se afastou num movimento brusco.

O menino os observava com verdadeira cara de assombro, como se nunca antes na vida tivesse visto duas pessoas em tamanha intimidade.

- Vocês estavam se beijando! – Foi a primeira coisa que a criança disse, aparentando a sua surpresa. – Estavam se beijando! – Repetiu como se tentasse absorver o que vira.

- Sim. – Jared comentou sem querer. Não sabia o motivo, mas queria se explicar para o guri. – Você tem razão, estávamos nos beijando.

- Quer dizer que vocês são casados?

- Casados? – O moreno olhou para Jensen, que retribuiu o olhar. Virou-se novamente para o garoto. – Não, não somos.

- São namorados?

- Também não... – Jensen respondeu visivelmente constrangido.

- Então por que estavam se beijando?

- Hã? – Jared apertou os olhos.

- Só quem namora ou está casado pode beijar na boca. Se vocês não namoram, nem são casados, não podem se beijar!

- Ah! – Jensen começou a rir. – Esse é o motivo do seu susto? Eu achei que tinha se assustado com outra coisa...

- Não está espantado por ter visto dois homens se beijando? – Jared perguntou confuso.

- Não! – O menino respondeu com firmeza. - Eu já vi meus vizinhos se beijando, mas não como vocês. Eles são casados, eles podem. Minha mãe não gosta deles, porque ela diz que homem tem que casar com mulher, só que eu vi na internet que pode sim homem casar com outro homem, e mulher com mulher, que não tem nada a ver. Meus vizinhos são muito legais, eles fazem churrasco na casa deles e chamam todo mundo, eu acho que não tem nada de errado com eles, então eu acho que pode sim. Se não pudesse ninguém deixava eles casarem, se deixaram pode. Eu acho que...

- Jonas! – Os três ouviram uma mulher gritar ao longe.

- Aqui mãe! – O garotinho se virou e acenou para a jovem, que veio correndo em sua direção. – Eu fugi dela quando se distraiu conversando com um cara! Acho que ela vai querer me bater. – Comentou sorrindo para os dois homens. – Aí eu fujo de novo!

- Jonas! – A mulher abraçou o garoto assim que o alcançou. – Por onde se meteu?

- Eu queria caçar borboleta, e a senhora só falando com aquele cara... Mãe, né que pra beijar tem que namorar ou casar?

- O quê? – A moça olhou para Jensen e Jared, e depois para o filho. – Por que a pergunta?

- Porque eles estavam se beijando, e eles me disseram que não...

- Como é? – Virou-se novamente para os outros dois, dessa vez com olhar de reprovação. – Deviam se envergonhar de fazer isso na frente de uma criança! Pervertidos! – Segurou o menino. – Vamos! E ai de você se sumir de novo! Já falei pra...

- Tchau! – O garoto ainda acenou antes de sair sendo puxado pelo braço por sua mãe furiosa, que continuava o sermão.

- Pra sua informação... – Jensen começou a falar alto para que a mulher o ouvisse.

- Jensen, não. – Pôs a mão no ombro do outro. – Não adianta falar nada.

- A filha da puta nos chamou de pervertidos!

- Eu ouvi, e estou tão indignado quanto você, mas não vale a pena arrumar discussão com ela.

- Vagabunda! – Jensen se sentou de frente para o lago. – E ainda parece que é péssima mãe! Perdeu o filho de vista por ficar conversando! Minha mãe nunca me perdeu!

- Relaxa _cowboy_! Olha o copo meio cheio, ao invés de meio vazio! – Tentava acalmar o loiro. - O garoto é muito inteligente, e pelo visto não tem os preconceitos da mãe.

- De fato. – Bufou. – Uma criança sendo mais sensata que um adulto...

- E o futuro da América é ele, e não ela. Acho que isso é bom. – Calou-se por uns minutos e passou a rir. – Eu achei engraçado ele se espantar porque não somos nada um pro outro! Pensei o mesmo que você, que ele estava chocado por ver dois homens juntos!

- Pois é! – Jensen sorriu. – Você não imagina a vergonha que isso me deu... Não por sermos dois homens, mas porque estávamos a ponto de... Cara, já pensou se fôssemos tão além quanto parecia que iríamos? Santo Cristo!

- Sendo constrangidos por uma criança! – Continuava rindo. - Muito bonito pra nossa cara! Mas eu não iria fazer isso aqui não! Num campo aberto? Jamais! Basta o banheiro do avião! Além do mais, ter sido interrompido no aeroporto me ensinou uma lição: locais públicos não são propícios para sexo.

- Ah, para! – Cutucou o mais novo. – Nunca sentiu o tesão de foder num campo desprotegido como esse?

- Sabe que não.

- Pelo visto eu tenho muito a te mostrar ainda... – Olhou para o seu relógio. – Pena que não tenho mais tempo. – Levantou-se. – Vamos pro hotel. Tenho que me arrumar e pegar minhas coisas. Não é bom ir muito tarde pro aeroporto.

- É... – Jared se levantou também. – Queria ir com você...

- Eu gostaria que fosse, mas você tem a sua vida, e eu já fiz você perder muito tempo.

- Não foi perda de tempo! – Recolheu a sujeira e o que não chegaram a consumir. – Perder algumas aulas e trocar turnos pra ficar com você não foi perder tempo. – Olhou para o outro. – Foi investir em felicidade.

- As coisas que você diz... – Beijou o moreno. – Eu vou acabar amando você!

- Achei que já amasse! – Jared segurou a mão de Jensen e riu. – Vamos, não quero que perca seu voo!

_"Sim, eu amo...",_ pensou o comissário enquanto era conduzido pelo jovem para fora dali.

* * *

*Nome verdadeiro da Lana Del Rey.

Clau, finalmente! Eu vou pedir desculpas, mas sei que não mereço ser desculpada! Enfim, eis o capítulo. =)

O lago mencionado existe.

Gentes, eu disse que seriam apenas mais um capítulo e um epílogo, mas eu mudei um pouco as coisas – Nossa, novidade eu mudar de ideia! Haha – e o último capítulo ficou em duas partes. O próximo sim será o último, seguido do epílogo.

Respostas:

Altierii, eu também quero que eles se acertem! Gosto mesmo de Chad/Chris!

Ana, não entendo gente que não gosta de massagem, mas já conheci. É o que todos queremos! A proposta é essa, mas eu sei lá qual o meu problema que eu insisto em botar história no meio das fodas! Haha Doença minha. Eu costumo dizer que gostaria de ter nascido Jensen, só pelo prazer de poder ficar com Jared! Haha E compartilho a inveja da vadia também, amo o Chad! Hum, oremos para que as madeixas morenas de Chris seduzam esse loirinho! Agora são três; esse, o próximo e o epílogo! \o/ Obrigada!

Luluzinha, quem não quer? Imagina ter um Jay disposto a fazer isso por você! Jared deve ter aprendido a se controlar com algum monge tibetano! xD E Chad, ah, vou me repetir, AMO! Duas sem tirar, é quase uma utopia! Hahahaha Mas não vou me alongar nisso também não! Ao contrário do que parece, sou santa! =P Obrigada!

Justine, caramba, imaginei, e quase morri! Jensen sortudo! E louquinho! Não sei quem é o mais doido, se é o Jensen afoito ou o Jared controlado, mas sei que a mistura dos dois é boa! Eu tenho uma queda pelas perninhas de alicate do Mr. Ackles, acho o máximo! Imagino que Jared sinta o mesmo que eu! Então, não falou demais não! Eu gosto dessa química que esses dois tem aqui, e dessa intensidade toda. Acho que é para dar pulos lendo mesmo! Haha E obrigada!


	11. You're One Of My Kind – Parte II

**_Capítulo 10 – You're One Of My Kind – Parte II_**

* * *

Jensen se arrumava para ir à Corte. Ainda era bastante cedo, mas não queria se atrasar para a audiência. Christian o aguardava na sala. Tinha conseguido para o amigo os serviços de um bom advogado, pai da oficial Kassidy, por um ótimo preço – graças à interferência da garota.

- Jen, você não vai casar! – Gritou do sofá. - Veste qualquer coisa! Anda com isso!

- Já vou! Só um minuto... Ou dois... Talvez três...

- Mas é uma princesa mesmo!

- Cala essa sua boca!

Chris parou de falar após uma sonora gargalhada, que deveria ter sido audível no quarteirão inteiro. Jensen continuou a sua odisseia para terminar de se vestir. Nada parecia lhe assentar bem naquela manhã, mas sabia que essa situação era fruto de sua ansiedade. Tirou a gravata que usava e procurou outra, até que encontrou algo que lhe pareceu interessante. Enquanto dava o nó na nova gravata ia pensando no que faria assim que saísse do Tribunal. Sua vida se arrumaria depois dessa audiência, em todos os aspectos. Seu futuro dependia do resultado de hoje.

Na verdade tinha definido seu destino no instante em que se despediu de Jared, em frente ao portão de embarques domésticos. Abraçaram-se e se beijaram com tal intensidade que pareceria a qualquer um que Jensen estava indo servir na linha de frente de alguma guerra. Para o comissário, a sensação não era tão diferente a essa. Sentiu-se como se tivesse sido dolorosamente arrancado de sua melhor metade, e ao soltar o moreno olhou em seus olhos e percebeu que o rapaz se sentia do mesmo jeito. Foi naquela rápida encarada que Jensen notou, definitivamente, que jamais estaria completo outra vez longe de Jared. Teve vontade de desistir de seu regresso e nunca mais sair do Texas, mas era um homem crescido, tinha responsabilidades. Não era mais um moleque sem preocupações; não podia se comportar como se não tivesse juízo algum. Precisava resolver todas as suas pendências com dignidade, e era o que faria. Após isso regressaria a Dallas, para os braços do homem que o amava sem exigir nada em troca, sequer a atenção e a exclusividade que tanto merecia. Esperava, para concretizar seus anseios, que tudo desse certo na audiência, e isso o deixava no estado de nervos em que se encontrava.

Decidiu, após muitos minutos, que o que vestia estava bom, e saiu de seu apartamento acompanhado de seu melhor amigo.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Jensen caminhava agora até a entrada do imponente prédio que servia de sede para o Poder Judiciário em Los Angeles. Estava dois passos atrás de Christian, que parecia ter assumido para si o papel de seu segurança pessoal. Desde que tinham descido do carro do moreno, há duas quadras de onde estavam, o rapaz andava de forma protetora à sua frente. O loiro protestou, mas nada do que dissesse iria impedir Chris de agir daquela maneira. Era a sua forma de demonstrar amor e lealdade.

- Chris... - Jensen falou relativamente alto, ao parar de subir os degraus que o levavam para a portaria. O outro não se virou. – Chris, olha pra mim!

- O que é? – O moreno olhou para Jensen e percebeu que estava a uma distância maior que a esperada.

- Eu... – Desceu a vista e em seguida para o lado. – É que... Será que... Isso tá certo?

- Isso o quê?

- Essa situação toda, essa exposição... Acha que vale o esforço?

- Quer desistir? – Chris desceu para se aproximar do amigo. – É isso?

- Não sei... – Apoiou-se no moreno assim que este ficou perto o suficiente. – Não é que eu queira, é que... Sabe como funciona o sistema, né? Eu penso que foi bobagem vir tão longe. Matt tem dinheiro, os contatos certos, e eu...

- Ei, você tá nervoso. – Chris disse com suavidade, alisando o ombro do amigo. – Vou ser sincero com você, também acho que isso não vai dar em nada, mas penso, de igual maneira, que você fez o certo vindo até aqui. Se quiser desistir, eu vou apoiá-lo, no entanto...

Sua fala foi cortada por alguém posicionado atrás de si. Jensen olhou para trás e viu que era Matthew quem os interrompia.

- Veio cedo, Jen.

- É melhor sair de perto dele, ou... – Chris começou a falar.

- Ou o quê? – Matthew sorriu. – Você não é metade do homem que aparenta ser, Christian, não vai fazer nada. Eu devia tê-lo afastado de Jen há muito tempo. Claramente você é má influência para ele.

- Não fale assim do Chris. – Jensen interveio sério. – Veio sozinho? – Olhou por cima dos ombros do ex-namorado. – E seu corpo jurídico?

- Querido, achou que eu pagaria honorários extras pros meus excelentes advogados pra vir perder tempo numa causa como essa? Não mesmo. Isso não dará em nada, você vai ver. Foi só uma briguinha de casal. Nem estou chateado com você por isso! Aliás, amor... – Subiu dois degraus e ficou quase cara a cara com Jensen. – Devíamos sair daqui, esquecer o quanto você foi impulsivo e comer alguma coisa enquanto conversamos. Esteve fora esse tempo todo e não me disse aonde ia. Sei que não viajou a serviço, portanto... Me deve satisfações.

- Como é? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo. – Você não acha que... – Passou a mão no rosto. - Você pensa que nós ainda temos algo? Depois do que fez, você acha que...

- É melhor sair de perto dele agora, Matthew! – Chris se colocou ao lado do amigo, sem deixa-lo encerrar seu discurso. – Não quero usar de força bruta com você!

- Estou falando com meu namorado, não com você! – Não chegou a retirar os olhos azuis da direção do loiro. – Então, meu bem, o que me diz? Vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu e seguir nosso caminho?

- Namorado? – Jensen comentou um pouco exaltado, ao mesmo tempo em que servia de barreira para que Chris não se aproximasse do moreno. – Tá vendo algum namorado seu aqui? Não tem nenhum, Matthew! Como você pode ser tão cínico?

- Eu não sou cínico, apenas não guardo rancor. Entendo que tenha ficado um tanto angustiado com os acontecimentos, mas eu estou disposto a lhe perdoar, como se você não tivesse me colocado nessa situação tão boba e constrangedora. Venha, Jen! – Colocou a mão no ombro do comissário. – Vamos deixar isso pra lá e voltar aos bons momentos que sempre tivemos!

- Tira a mão daí! – Empurrou ligeiramente o outro. – E não se aproxime de mim outra vez! – Passou a subir os degraus com rapidez. – Você é doente! Vem Chris!

- A sua sorte é que eu não sou como você. – Christian disse antes de seguir com o loiro. – Ou você estaria morto numa hora nessas.

...

- Eu não consigo crer em como ele é cara de pau, Chris! – Jensen andava de um lado para o outro em frente à sala de audiências. – Viu como ele falou? Como se _eu _tivesse feito algo de errado! Ele me algemou e me deixou daquele jeito por uma noite inteira e eu que agi errado o denunciando? Ele não é normal! Como foi que eu não percebi isso antes?

- Para de andar assim ou você vai fazer um buraco nesse chão! – Christian observava o outro e ao mesmo tempo estava de olho em Matt, que tinha se sentado num banco próximo. – E ele realmente acredita que não fez nada demais. Jen, ele é pior do que eu supunha!

- Era carência, muita carência! Nada, além disso, justifica! – Parou de andar e encarou o amigo. – Eu pensei com a cabeça de baixo! Que imbecilidade!

- Me diga o nome de um homem que nunca tenha feito isso na vida! Não se culpe tanto! – Olhou para o corredor e viu que um senhor caminhava em sua direção. - Veja, seu advogado chegou. Recomponha-se e finja que é uma pessoa equilibrada. – Ajeitou a roupa do loiro e começou a arrumar os seus cabelos. – Vá conversar com ele mais adiante, evite proximidade com esse sujeitinho!

- Pare de agir como se fosse minha mãe! – Afastou as mãos de Chris. – Meus cabelos estavam ótimos do jeito que os deixei...

- Bom dia, senhores. – A voz do advogado se mostrou bastante grave. – Como vai, Sr. Kane? – Estendeu a mão para o moreno, que a apertou de volta. – Presumo que seja o Sr. Ackles, meu cliente. – Fez o mesmo com Jensen. – É uma pena que tenha viajado por tantos dias, rapaz. Gostaria de ter conversado com você antes, mas como a natureza do caso não é complexa, meia hora de orientações será suficiente. Antes de qualquer coisa, saiba que o Juiz Morgan será responsável pela audiência hoje, e para nossa sorte, ele faz parte do grupo dos liberais, então preconceito você não sofrerá. No entanto...

- Dr. Kassidy? – Chris interrompeu. – Pode conversar com Jensen um pouco mais afastado? O ex-namorado dele... – Acenou com o olhar para Matt, a fim de mostrá-lo para o advogado. - ...está muito perto.

- Sem problemas. – Virou-se rapidamente para avistar o sujeito, que lhe sorriu e acenou. – Venha, Sr. Ackles.

O advogado puxou o seu jovem cliente para uma área mais afastada e continuou a lhe explicar toda a situação, dando-lhe todas as orientações possíveis. Longos minutos depois, os nomes Ackles e Bomer foram chamados. A audiência fora classificada como causa familiar, portanto, somente as partes e seus representantes puderam entrar na sala.

Christian se sentou do lado de fora e ficou admirando o movimento das pessoas, enquanto ouvia música com os fones de ouvido, aguardando o resultado de toda aquela confusão.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Cerca de duas horas se passaram desde que Jensen tinha entrado na sala de audiências com seu advogado. Christian já estava de pé, bastante nervoso, imaginando que tudo poderia ter saído errado. Se o caso era assim tão tranquilo quanto o advogado dissera, a esta altura Jensen já deveria ter saído de dentro da sala. Estava cogitando o pior quando tocaram em seu ombro, chamando-o pelo nome.

- Jared? – Chris perguntou surpreso ao se virar. – O que faz aqui, moleque? – Abraçou o jovem assim que se recompôs.

- Também tô feliz em te ver! – Jared retribuiu o abraço sorrindo. – Eu vim aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você. Estava torcendo pra encontrá-los, não sei andar nessa cidade!

- Quando chegou? Por que não avisou que vinha?

- Eu tentei avisar, mas desde ontem a noite vocês não atendem os celulares! – Jared arrumou os cabelos. – Cadê Jensen?

- Ainda na sala de audiências.

- Ainda? – O maior olhou em seu relógio. – Já faz tempo que começou, não?

- Faz, e nem sinal dele. Eu fico com mau pressentimento...

- Entendo. – Pegou o seu celular do bolso. – Eu preciso avisar Chad que cheguei bem, vou até o banheiro. Se Jensen sair enquanto eu estiver lá, por favor, me esperem aqui. É capaz de eu me perder de novo.

- Claro! – Chris sorriu. – Pode ir lá dar satisfações ao seu amigo bonito!

- Eu disse a ele que você o achou interessante! – Jared riu.

- E o que ele respondeu?

- Que você parece ser um cara legal, mas nem fodendo ele conseguiria ficar com você. – Falou já se afastando. - Não é a praia dele.

- Quem sabe fodendo ele muda de ideia? – Foi a vez de Chris gargalhar. – Eu não duvido nada!

Jared ainda respondeu algo, mas não foi possível ouvir as suas palavras porque já estava sendo engolido pela multidão de pessoas andando. Alguns minutos depois Chris ouviu uma voz grave falar atrás dele.

- Rindo sozinho?

- Jen! – Chris abraçou o amigo rapidamente. – Você não vai acreditar... – Observou a expressão severa de Jensen. - Que cara é essa?

- Ah, Chris! – O loiro bufou. – O que eu e você achávamos que aconteceria aconteceu. Não deu em nada.

- Mesmo? - Bateu no ombro do outro. – Bom, não foi exatamente uma surpresa... – Olhou para o advogado que estava próximo a Jensen. – Como acabou tudo?

- Bem, diante das circunstâncias...

O homem começou a falar quando foi brutalmente interrompido pelo grito do loiro.

- Está bem, meu rapaz?

O Dr. Kassidy perguntou para seu cliente, mas foi totalmente ignorado. A resposta de Jensen foi sair quase correndo em direção a um jovem muito alto e moreno, que parecia estar andando ao encontro do comissário.

- Esse seu amigo... – O velho começou a falar com a testa franzida.

- Não se sinta desprestigiado, doutor! – Chris disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – É que aquele moreno que ele está abraçando agora é o amor da vida dele. Eles são verdadeiras almas gêmeas. Nunca vi nada parecido antes. Eles têm tanta coisa em comum! E se conheceram bem longe daqui, do nada. – Puxou o senhor para um canto. – Mas me diga, doutor, o que aconteceu lá dentro?

- Seu amigo fica bonito com aquele jovem. – O advogado sorriu ante as colocações do outro. – Mas como eu ia dizendo...

Enquanto Chris e o Sr. Kassidy conversavam, Jared e Jensen perdiam a compostura num dos beijos mais fortes que já se deram. Quem teve o juízo recuperado primeiro foi Jensen, de forma surpreendente. Afastou-se do moreno e o olhou bem nos olhos.

- Estamos num Tribunal, não podemos fazer isso! – Sorriu e deu um selinho no moreno. – O que faz aqui?

- Não gostou de me ver?

- Por favor, eu te agarrei e tirei teu fôlego no meio de policiais, juízes e advogados! Eu corri o risco de ser preso por atentado ao pudor agora mesmo, e você me pergunta se eu não gostei? – Segurou as mãos de Jared. – Eu adorei, mas estou surpreso. Quis retribuir minha surpresa de antes?

- Mais ou menos. Eu tentei avisar, mas desde ontem você não atende o telefone...

- Devo ter me esquecido de ligar, sei lá. – Puxou o rapaz para próximo de uma coluna, a fim de sair do meio do salão. – Não interessa. – Olhou para o jovem com atenção por alguns segundos. – É incrível como só de olhar pra você minha raiva passa!

- Raiva? – Jared franziu a testa. – Foi ruim a audiência?

- Ah! – Jensen se escorou na coluna, ficando de lado para o moreno. – Eu acabei tendo que fazer um acordo pra não ficar totalmente frustrado.

- Que tipo de acordo? Como assim?

- Bobagens. Ele vai ter que frequentar algum grupo de auxilio a pessoas muito possessivas, por algumas horas, e pronto. A ordem de restrição caiu, mas eu tenho direito de solicitá-la a qualquer tempo. E só.

- Só isso? – Jared passou o polegar nos lábios. – Nenhum dia na cadeia, nenhuma multa?...

- Nada.

- Mas que merda! Não devia ter aceitado isso!

- Jay, sabe como é! Ou isso ou vê-lo solto sem punição alguma! Melhor pouco do que coisa nenhuma!

- Pode ser... Sistemazinho de bosta, hein?

- Sim, mas pelo menos essa bagunça acabou. – Virou-se de frente para o jovem. – E eu tenho umas coisas a te dizer. Foi muito providencial a sua vinda pra cá!

- Eu não poderia te deixar sozinho numa hora dessas! – Jared se aproximou do comissário. – Quis vir ainda de madrugada, mas não teve como. Cheguei tem pouco tempo, e ainda me perdi no caminho do hotel pra cá! Foi bom que ainda estivessem aqui quando cheguei.

- Se perdeu? Como? Taxistas sabem muito bem andar pela cidade! Ou você veio de outro jeito?

- Então, eu estava num taxi, mas aí...

- Quem é esse?

Jensen revirou os olhos quando reconheceu a voz. Jared olhou para o interlocutor que estava atrás do loiro e, mesmo não conhecendo Matthew pessoalmente, pelo seu porte e sua agressividade no modo de falar, presumiu que fosse o ex-namorado do outro.

- O que ainda quer comigo? – Jensen perguntou se virando para o intruso.

- Eu quero saber quem é esse e por que ele está tão perto de você. – Matt olhava para Jared de uma forma bastante estranha.

- Não é da sua conta. – Jensen segurou o maior pela mão e o puxou, saindo dali. – Nós não temos mais relação alguma, Matt, e não se esqueça de que se eu me sentir ameaçado por você posso muito bem solicitar de novo a ordem de restrição, que será imediatamente concedida. Nunca mais se aproxime de mim.

- Eu tô me lixando pra essa tal ordem que você pode pedir ou não! – Seguiu os dois. – Eu quero saber quem é você rapaz! – Puxou Jared pela manga do terno que vestia.

- Não toca nele! – Jensen se meteu imediatamente entre os dois. – Quer tanto saber quem ele é? Então eu vou lhe dizer. Esse homem atrás de mim é o meu namorado.

- Como? – Matt parecia surpreso e furioso. – Seu namorado sou eu!

- Não, você não é mais meu namorado. Aliás, você nunca deveria ter sido! – Tateou até encontrar a mão de Jared. - Eu nunca gostei de você um terço do quanto eu amo esse rapaz aqui! Você quer saber quem ele é de verdade? Ele é o homem que eu amo. E sabe quando eu comecei a amá-lo? No primeiro instante em que o vi! No primeiro momento em que nossos olhos se cruzaram eu sabia, bem lá no fundo, que ele era a pessoa certa pra mim! – Aproximou-se do empresário, sem se soltar de Jared. – Você nunca foi nem metade do que ele representa na minha vida, e eu devia estar louco quando me uni a você!

Não estavam gritando, mas chamavam a atenção o suficiente para começar a formar ao redor dos três um grupo de curiosos. Ao perceber isso, alguns guardas se aproximaram do local da possível futura confusão. A movimentação foi suficiente para que Jensen e Jared perdessem um pouco da atenção, e eles não conseguiram evitar que Matt empurrasse o moreno, a fim de derrubá-lo no chão. Quando Jensen notou que Jared quase perdera o equilíbrio, partiu para cima do ex-namorado, empurrando-o para longe.

- Eu disse pra não tocar nele!

Tão logo se botou ereto Matt correu em direção a Jensen, mas esse se desviou e o outro acabou caindo aos pés de Jared. Ainda tentou puxar o mais alto pelas pernas, mas foi impedido pelos guardas, que finalmente conseguiram alcançar todos. Dois deles prenderam Matthew e o estavam levando para uma ala do prédio quando de repente outro puxou Jensen pelo braço.

- Você também, rapaz! – O homem disse quando puxou o outro braço do loiro para trás. – Vai por conta própria ou vou precisar usar algemas?

- Eu tô sendo preso? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo. – Por qual motivo?

- Por fazer arruaça no interior de um prédio público. – O policial retrucou. – Anda, rapaz, não torna as coisas mais difíceis. Serão apenas algumas horas na cadeia daqui!

- Nem algumas e nem muitas! – Jared interveio. – Não foi ele quem começou!

- Ele não começou, mas continuou. Vamos? – Perguntou para Jensen.

- Que jeito! – Virou-se para Jared. – Não se preocupe. Serão algumas horas, somente, não é, seu guarda?

- Com certeza. Assim você aprende a resolver seus problemas de forma mais civilizada.

- Mas ele não fez nada demais! Ele só empurrou o doido do ex dele porque o cara veio pra cima de mim!

- Garoto, não tem vergonha de ser tão grande e precisar que outros te defendam? – Saiu levando Jensen pelos pulsos.

- Mas... – Jared ainda tentou argumentar.

- Fale mais alguma coisa e você vai junto.

- Eu... – O moreno ia falar novamente, mas foi interrompido por Jensen.

- Jay, cala a boca, pelo amor de Deus! Vai chamar o Chris e diz pra ele o que aconteceu.

Jared parou de seguir os dois, e ficou olhando até Jensen desaparecer. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, e conforme ia caminhando para onde Chris deveria estar, sua adrenalina ia descendo. Só então se deu conta de tudo o que Jensen dissera a seu respeito. Não conseguiu evitar um imenso sorriso de felicidade.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Jensen aguardava Jared voltar de dentro do banheiro, já em seu apartamento. Não chegou a ser necessário passar mais que uma hora na sala de detenção do Tribunal. O advogado ainda estava com Chris, e mediante novo acerto de honorários, trabalhou para que Jensen fosse rapidamente liberado, e para que Matthew tivesse alguns outros itens acrescidos à sua penalidade. Antes de saírem de lá, Jensen requereu novamente a ordem de restrição e foi deixado em casa por Chris, depois de passarem no hotel em que Jared estava hospedado e realizarem o seu check-out. Jensen jamais permitiria que o seu conterrâneo ficasse tão longe dele.

- Você mora muito bem, comissário Ackles! – Jared comentou ao entrar no quarto. – Eu gosto daqui!

- É? – Jensen se sentou na cama. – Pode-se dizer que eu tenho um gosto excelente. – Sorriu. – Senta aqui do meu lado.

- Seu gosto é variável, mas nesse instante, ele está em seu melhor momento! – Jared se sentou no local solicitado. – Como está se sentindo?

- Hum... – Jensen suspirou e se virou para encarar o moreno. – De muitas formas, porém a mais importante é feliz.

- Mesmo? E por quê?

- Porque eu estou com você.

Jared se inclinou e beijou Jensen. O beijo foi longo e apaixonado. Quando se separaram, Jensen viu o sorriso mais bonito de todos estampado no rosto do homem que mais lhe importava na face da Terra.

- Jen...

- Sim.

- As coisas que disse no Tribunal... Sobre mim... Nós...

- Que coisas? – Jensen se fingiu de desentendido.

- Não brinca comigo. – Jared baixou a cabeça e a levantou em seguida, ainda sorrindo, mas de forma comedida. – Você quis mesmo dizer o que disse ou...

- Silêncio.

Jensen colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Jared, em sinal para que ele se calasse. Logo após, se mexeu na cama e sentou sobre as coxas dele, de frente para o jovem. Afastou-o com o seu corpo, o impulsionando para trás, até que ficassem ambos confortáveis. Abraçou-se ao pescoço do mais novo, o beijou e então começou a discursar, fitando-o enquanto isso.

- Quando eu te vi em Roma, eu te achei lindo. Você era a representação de tudo o que eu acho mais bonito a atraente num homem. Imediatamente, eu quis ficar com você, e quando notei que você também queria, eu me senti o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Nós fomos para a cama, e naquele instante, mesmo sabendo tão pouco sobre você, eu imaginei que nós poderíamos ficar juntos pra sempre, porque eu me senti tão... – Beijou ligeiramente o queixo do moreno. - ... preenchido que...

- Eu estava mesmo te preenchendo! – Jared falou rindo.

- Não estrague a cena, Jay! – Jensen começou a rir também. – Eu adoro esse seu jeito pateta, mas agora eu falo sério. Não me interrompa.

- Desculpa, vou ficar só ouvindo então.

- Isso mesmo. Fique calado. – Sorriu com visível alegria. – Na nossa primeira vez juntos eu me senti contente de uma maneira que não sei explicar. E depois, quando me despedi de você sem ao menos pegar seus contatos me senti um idiota. Como eu ia te ver de novo? Eu não contava com a força do destino. Ele queria tanto que nós ficássemos juntos que fez o seu voo ter problemas e te colocou bem no que eu estava. Desde então tudo na nossa vida tem corrido tão bem, não? Meus melhores minutos são os que eu divido com você. Quando eu não estou com você, seja lá como for, você não sai da minha cabeça. Os dias que vivemos até hoje foram tão perfeitos! Você é perfeito, Jared! Você é meu tipo! Você é minha alma gêmea, a minha metade perfeita...

- Jen, eu...

- Eu ainda não acabei. Não fale nada ainda. Levei muito tempo pra lhe declarar essas coisas, não quero perder mais nenhum segundo. – Suspirou e colou-se ao corpo do outro, levando os lábios até o ouvido direito do rapaz. - Eu te amo, Jared. Eu te amo muito. Eu sempre te amei, mesmo antes de te conhecer. Eu te amei em outras vidas, te amo nessa, e sei que vou te amar em todas as outras. Eu amo você, Jared Padalecki. – Beijou a orelha na qual sussurrava e voltou a encarar o moreno. - Por favor, diga que me dará a honra de ser meu namorado. Diga que me deixará mostrar a você, dia após dia, que eu não estou mentindo quando falo que te amo. Deixa eu te fazer feliz daqui por diante, do jeito que você merece, porque só assim eu posso ser feliz também...

- Jensen, eu... Nem sei o que te dizer!

Jared estava visivelmente tocado com o que ouvira. Nunca tinha ouvido palavras assim, e escutá-las da boca de quem ele mais queria bem no mundo era emocionante demais. Esforçou-se muito, mas não teve como não permitir que seus olhos marejassem.

- Não vá chorar! – Jensen beijou seu rosto com carinho. – Não tem que saber dizer mais nada além de sim.

- Sim. – Jared respondeu com doçura. – Eu quero ser seu namorado. Eu quero ficar com você todos os dias da minha vida. Eu quero que me faça feliz, Jensen.

- Isso é tudo o que queria ouvir agora... Eu vou te fazer feliz. Prometo.

Beijaram-se como se fosse a primeira vez. A bem da verdade, não deixava de ser. Era o primeiro beijo de amor consciente que trocavam.

Jensen fez com que Jared se deitasse, e o sexo que tiveram teve um sabor diferente. Teve gosto de coisas doces e eternas. Dali em diante, eles não eram mais dois amigos com benefícios, ou qualquer outro termo equivalente. Eram namorados. Bem mais que isso, até. Eles eram um só, finalmente.

**FIM**

* * *

**NOTA:** Armaria gente, acabou! Vou bem ali tomar uns 20 litros de uísque que é para ver se passa a agonia que eu estou sentindo com esse final! Minha glicose deve ter ido parar em Plutão! Mas eu queria que acabasse em romance, em declarações babadas, etc e etc. Por isso, no explicit lemon. Quis focar na (cospe) fofice (cospe de novo). Hahaha

Bom, eu não vou me despedir de vocês ainda porque eu creio que o epílogo seja de vital importância para o texto, por isso, vou deixar para agradecer o prestígio que me dão nele.

Respostas:

Altieri, sim, lindos juntos! Pena que só fiquem juntos na nossa imaginação! E o garotinho é uma belezinha! Inspirado num vídeo que vi muito tempo atrás no youtube. xD

Ana, Olha, eu adaptei o "ditado"! haha Na verdade é uma colocação que se usa muito em rodas de homens, e que realmente tem um caráter meio machista, mas eu acho uma frase interessante. O original é _mulher é que nem cozinha de restaurante, se você conhecer não come_. E eu não sou uma pessoa ciumenta não, só com meus ídolos e minhas coisas. Eles ficaram sim um com ciúme do outro! Haha Só que o Jen é mais aberto para falar dessas coisas. O beijo texano, olha... Preciso encontrar o meu cowboy! E o garotinho é muito fofo, precisamos de muitos como ele! Bom, se você ainda estiver viva, aqui está o capítulo! Obrigada!

Luluzinha, obrigada! Eles regularizaram agora! Estão de boa! E as cenas quentes podem ficar no forno para não esfriarem, precisa comentar não! Haha

Justine, eu sou obrigada a dividir o Jared com a esposa, com o Jensen, com o Little T, com umas fãs doidas... Nem ligo mais! Haha Eles juntos são tão fofos e ao mesmo tempo tão quentes! É pra pegar fogo mesmo! Ah, mas o Jensen é uma figura famosa nas fanfics por possuir uma boca de fazer cair aos pés dele! Prêmio Nobel da Boquinha de Veludo é dele! Se vocês morrem aí lendo, pense como eu não fico quando imagino a cena pra poder transcrever! Tortura escrever Padackles! xD Eles ficaram bem enciumados mesmo! Já pensou que louco seria se os dois tivessem ficado com o mesmo Matthew? Babado! Mas não, isso iria alongar muito a fic! O garotinho foi um ponto alto né? Lindinho! E obrigada!


	12. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

* * *

**_** Um ano depois **_**

Um ano havia se passado desde que Jensen pedira Jared em namoro, no interior de seu apartamento. Neste ano, tinham vivido muita coisa juntos. Enfrentaram algumas dificuldades, mas como sempre acontecia na vida deles, tudo ia se resolvendo sem que tivessem muitos problemas. Parecia bastante inexplicável o fato de tudo se encaixar muito bem entre eles, porém não era algo que causasse reclamações. Amavam-se e agradeciam por terem tanta sorte, mesmo ante a adversidade.

O maior transtorno deles, sem dúvidas, foi a obsessão de Matthew. Nem mesmo a Justiça foi capaz de frear as artimanhas do sujeito. Já não era muito fácil lidar com a distância e com o fato de Jensen fazer muitas viagens, e ainda tinham que trabalhar os conflitos que Matt causava. O homem perseguiu Jensen por cerca de três meses, movendo céus e terras a fim de atrapalhar o relacionamento dos dois, obtendo sucesso muitas vezes.

A tranquilidade completa só veio quando o empresário conheceu, numa das sessões que fora forçado a frequentar para controlar seu ciúme doentio, um jovem que participava das reuniões por motivo diferente dos demais. O garoto pelo qual Matt se encantou era um loiro que adorava se amarrar a relacionamentos com homens mais velhos e extremamente dominadores, e ia a locais como esse com o intuito de encontrar pessoas que se enquadrassem em seu ideal de parceiro. Ao perceber o fato de o menino, chamado Brandon, gostar de viver submisso aos desmandos de um amante, esqueceu-se completamente do rebelde Jensen e deixou, de uma vez por todas, o casal em paz.

A partir dali, conseguiram conduzir o namoro sem grandes sobressaltos, e após cinco meses de relação, Jensen encerrou sua vida em Los Angeles e voltou para Dallas, onde alugou um apartamento e passou a dividi-lo com o moreno.

Hoje, quando completavam exatamente um ano de namoro formal, Jared e Jensen estavam hospedados no mesmo quarto de hotel onde tiveram seu primeiro envolvimento íntimo, na Cidade Eterna. Chad e Christian deram a eles de presente um final de semana em Roma, e arrumaram tudo para que pudessem comemorar o primeiro aniversário de namoro da forma mais espetacular possível. Aproveitaram para irem junto, afinal, Chris adorava viajar, e Chad queria respirar novos ares.

Jared, agora, dormia sobre o espaçoso colchão coberto com lençóis de seda bastante confortáveis. Foi acordando aos poucos, sem se dar conta de que estava despertando, em princípio, até pular para um estado de quase consciência. Algo acontecia em seu corpo, e estava lhe causando suores e arrepios. O que quer que fosse, era extremamente prazeroso e perfeito.

Não tinha certeza plena se as sensações que experimentava eram provenientes de um sonho, de lembranças, ou se estava realmente tendo aquele prazer todo. Havia uma pressão deliciosa em seu membro nesse instante, seu tato estava em alerta total, e ele tinha receio de se mexer e quebrar o momento. Somente quando despertou de vez resolveu verificar se estava sonhando ou não. Olhou de relance para baixo e viu a origem de seu deleite.

- Precisa parar de fazer isso antes de eu ter ido ao banheiro. – Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e se ajeitou na cama, ao mesmo tempo em que se espreguiçou. – Um dia eu acabo urinando em você.

- Eu assumo o risco. – Jensen largou o órgão que lambuzava com sua saliva. – Queria te acordar com jeitinho. – Roçou a barba no comprimento do pênis que segurava, piscando. – Não queria ter que acordá-lo, na verdade, mas já são 16h e temos o encontro com os rapazes... - Sorriu e retomou a atividade.

- Já é tudo isso? Devia ter me acordado logo! – Começou a acompanhar com os quadris o movimento da boca de Jensen. - E de um jeito decente!

- Eu ia fazer isso normalmente, sério... – Falava sem parar o que fazia. - ...mas aí entrei no quarto, e... – Desceu os lábios até a base e retornou. - O lençol tinha caído pro lado, e você estava tão duro... – Olhou para cima e soltou novamente o membro de Jared. - Eu juro que ouvi seu pau gritar _"Jensen... Jensen..." – _Lambeu o mesmo, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Sabia que ele faz isso? Ele vive implorando pra que eu o chupe sempre que me vê...

- Imbecil! Mal consegui entender o que você falou... – Riu alto. – Mas confesso que esse é o melhor jeito de acordar... – Remexeu-se, soltando alguns gemidos fracos.

- Eu gosto de te acordar assim...

Jensen encerrou a conversa de vez e reiniciou o sexo oral que tinha dado início enquanto Jared dormia. Não empregava as suas melhores habilidades no ato, estava apenas cumprindo o papel que lhe cabia naquele momento: despertar seu namorado. Contudo, não poderia dizer que aquilo não era extremamente delicioso, ainda que estivesse sendo feito de mau jeito. Jared era delicioso, e ele adorava sentir o sabor daquele corpo e de seus fluidos.

– Você me acostuma muito mal! – O moreno subitamente fez esforço para se desvencilhar do corpo do outro. - Mas eu acho que é melhor interromper esse boquete agora... Não sei se...

- Entendi. – Jensen disse quando soltou o órgão de sua boca, fazendo um som engraçado. – Não sou tão ousado a esse ponto. – Jogou-se para o outro lado da cama, dando liberdade ao moreno. - Talvez um dia eu seja... - Gargalhou.

- Olha essas ideias, Jensen! Tudo tem limite. - Jared se levantou rapidamente. – Que horas temos que estar no restaurante?

- Às 19h. – O loiro deitou-se e agarrou um travesseiro. - E discordo de você. Não há limites quando duas pessoas estão de acordo.

- Você e seu vanguardismo... – Jared falou antes de entrar no banheiro. – Vou me arrumar bem rápido! Já está pronto?

- Mais ou menos. Vai tomar banho?

- Pretendo.

- Sozinho?

- Com certeza!

- Absoluta?

- Porra!

- Tá, não vou atrapalhar!

- Não é que eu não queira, é que podemos nos empolgar...

- Já sei, pode parar de falar!

O loiro deitou-se mais confortavelmente sobre a cama, e ficou aguardando Jared sair do chuveiro. Queria se arrumar muito bem. Tudo tinha que estar muito perfeito nessa noite.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Os quatro amigos estavam ao redor de uma mesa redonda feita de madeira, num dos restaurantes mais bonitos de Roma. O local era rusticamente sofisticado; grosseiramente trabalhado com reboco e madeira, mas a decoração era de tão bom gosto que a primariedade da construção acabava por fazer daquela arquitetura algo de extrema beleza.

Christian contava, com empolgação, sobre as vezes em que tiveram que driblar as investidas de passageiros mais atirados. Em muitas das narrativas, Jensen olhava para o amigo com reprimenda, para que ele se controlasse a fim de não deixar Jared enciumado, mas o estudante ouvia tudo com muita atenção, e bastante descontraído, tal qual Chad.

- Jenny Boy é muito mais assediado que eu nos voos, às vezes eu fico até com inveja!

- Não é bem assim, Chris... – Jensen comentou após beber seu vinho. – Ok, é isso mesmo! Não tenho culpa se sou muito bem feito, e você é meio mal acabado!

- Como você se acha! – Chad exclamou levemente embriagado. – Pois saiba que, em minha opinião, Chris é muito mais bonito que você!

- Não concordo! – Jared segurou a mão do namorado por baixo da mesa. – Perdão Chris, mas meu Jensen é o homem mais bonito desse mundo! – Virou-se para o loiro. – E todo mundo pode olhar esse monumento, desejar esse corpo gostoso, cobiçar essa boca vermelha, eu não ligo! Só quem tem isso tudo sou eu! – Beijou o comissário com intensidade, sendo correspondido.

- Sua opinião não conta, é parcial! - Olhou para Chad. - Prefiro guardar o que o loirinho aqui disse. - Sorriu. - Quer dizer que você me acha um cara bonitão! – Chris perguntou a Chad enquanto os outros dois trocavam carícias.

- O quê? – Chad encheu sua taça com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Eu disse isso?

- Disse. – O moreno sorria enquanto falava.

- Ah, nem notei... – Falou baixo.

- Mas agora que sabe o que está falando, confirma o que disse antes?

- Não começa... – Chad parecia envergonhado.

- Chris, para de assediar o rapaz! – Jensen se fez ouvir de repente. – Não vê que você não faz o tipo dele?

- Eu faço! – Bateu de leve no ombro do jovem e se virou novamente para frente. – Ele que não percebeu ainda!

- Por favor... – O loirinho disse em meia voz.

- Já chega! – Jared interrompeu. – É o seguinte: Jensen e eu precisamos sair agora, e vocês dois vão ficar sozinhos, então...

- Pra onde vão? – Chad perguntou quase desesperado.

- Vamos passear um pouco. – Jensen quem respondeu. – Hoje faz um ano que pedi Jared em namoro, quero dar uma volta com ele, ficar a sós... – Olhou para o jovem ao seu lado, sorrindo.

- Podem ir, garotos! – Chris disse enfático. – E fique sossegado, Chad... – Olhou para o rapaz e viu que ele desviou o olhar. – Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira...

- Olha lá! – Jared se levantou. – Quanto eu deixo pra conta?

- Nada. – Chad se adiantou. – Eu pago a parte de vocês.

- Jamais! – Jensen se ergueu e puxou sua carteira. – Você já gastou com a viagem, com o hotel...

- E vou arcar com mais essa despesa. – Chad apontou para Jensen. - Não tente me impedir.

- Sendo assim... – Jensen olhou para Chris. – Comporte-se!

- Sim senhor! – Chris respondeu gargalhando.

Os dois ficaram observando Jared e Jensen saírem do restaurante, de mãos dadas, sorridentes e felizes como um casal recém-formado. Quando eles sumiram no horizonte, Chad chamou o garçom e pediu mais uma garrafa de vinho tinto, sendo prontamente atendido.

- Espero que aguente me acompanhar em mais esse litro. – Chad falou após beber um pouco do liquido. – Eu gosto muito de vinho.

- Sua boca fica linda manchada de vinho. – Foi tudo o que Chris comentou antes de se servir do conteúdo da garrafa.

- Chris, olha... Eu adoro você, mas... Sabe que não gosto de homens...

- Já esteve com um?

- Não, claro que não!

- Como sabe que não gosta de homens se nunca esteve com nenhum?

- Sabendo! – Chad bebeu mais um pouco. – Isso é algo que se sabe sem precisar experimentar.

- Já que diz... – Colocou a mão no joelho do jovem e se aproximou dele. – Não tem noção do que está perdendo...

Com prazer Chris viu Chad se encolher ao sentir a sua respiração tão próxima enquanto falava. Com contentamento notou que, dessa vez, Chad não se moveu para se afastar, ou para retirar a sua mão de cima de sua perna, como em momentos anteriores fizera. Estava fissurado pela ideia de levar o amigo de Jared para a cama, simplesmente porque parecia impossível. Apenas parecia, entretanto. Não era a primeira vez que o loirinho demonstrava com suas atitudes, ainda que de forma involuntária, que estava aceitando as investidas constantes de Christian. Se conseguisse manter a paciência, teria aquele homem em seus lençóis um dia. Estava disposto a esperar o tempo que fosse preciso. O estudante era um desafio, e Chris gostava de desafios. Ademais, a recompensa era muito interessante. Valia o trabalho e a espera, se no fim tivesse o rapaz rebolando sobre si.

Chad olhou para a mão máscula e grande de Chris em seu joelho, e estranhamente não sentiu o impulso de retirá-la de lá. A verdade é que ele já não se reconhecia mais. Gostava muito de Chris, de conversar com ele, de trocar figurinhas a respeito dos mais diversos assuntos, porém alguma coisa estava errada em seu modo de apreciar a companhia do moreno. No começo, quando Christian o cantava, ele apenas se divertia, afinal, era um elogio alguém desejá-lo com tanta vontade, ainda que fosse um homem. Agora, depois de meses, Chad sentia coisas que nunca antes se imaginou sentindo por alguém do mesmo sexo. Talvez fosse pela insistência do sujeito, mas não poucas vezes cogitou se deixar beijar por Chris, e isso lhe deixava assustado, porque a ideia parecia muito boa, e um heterossexual não deveria agir assim. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para evitar os seus desejos, todavia. Morria de medo do dia em que não pudesse mais se segurar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia se distanciar de Chris.

Continuaram bebendo e conversando por muito tempo antes de irem embora.

**.*.*.*.*.**

- A Fontana é mesmo linda, não é?

Jared disse quando se aproximou da construção, deixando Jensen para trás. Era quase madrugada. A praça não estava exatamente vazia, mas poucas pessoas transitavam por ali.

- Muito. – O loiro se acomodou ao lado do outro. – E, de certa forma, é responsável por estarmos juntos.

- Você acha que ela tem poderes de verdade? – Jared se ajoelhou na beirada da fonte e olhou para Jensen, tocando a água.

- Não sei. – O mais velho se sentou no batente. – Não tem como saber, mas se você não tivesse vindo aqui, e não tivesse feito a simpatia, talvez não estivesse tão aberto e disposto a ter uma transa ocasional, e a gente poderia não ter se conhecido... Nossos caminhos não se cruzariam em outro lugar, Jared... E eu também fiz um pedido bastante específico aqui, e você veio como uma resposta ao que eu havia solicitado... Não acha que são coincidências demais para que sejam atribuídas ao mero acaso?

- Até que você tem razão... – Jared sentou-se ao lado do rapaz sacudindo a mão molhada. – Colocando nessa perspectiva... Não seria ridículo dizer que a Fontana nos colocou um no caminho do outro.

- Não seria. – Jensen girou seu corpo em direção ao estudante.

- Não. E aproveitando o ensejo...

Jared se pôs de pé e puxou uma moeda de dentro de seu bolso. Fechou os olhos e balbuciou alguma coisa que Jensen não conseguiu ouvir. Em seguida, lançou o objeto metálico por cima de sua cabeça, e quando ouviu o tilintar do aço na água, sentou-se novamente, tomando a mesma posição de seu namorado e se aproximando dele.

- O que pediu? – Jensen acariciou o queixo do moreno.

- Vai já saber. – Jared sorriu evidenciando suas covinhas. – Eu tenho algo a dizer.

- Sendo assim, espere mais um pouco. Preciso fazer o meu pedido também.

Largou o mais jovem e Jensen repetiu exatamente o que Jared fizera instantes atrás. Voltou ao batente e assumiu a mesma posição de antes.

- Agora sim, podemos falar sobre o que pedimos.

- Fale você primeiro. – Jared disse segurando as mãos do mais velho.

- Mas você fez o pedido antes que eu fizesse, o direito de começar o assunto é seu.

- Então, se o direito é meu, eu repasso a você.

- Que seja assim. – Jensen sorriu maroto. – Você acredita que tudo o que se pede nessa fonte se realiza, certo?

- Ih... – Jared franziu a testa. – Esse seu sorriso... O que vai aprontar, hein?

- Nada que não seja bom e divertido pra nós dois... – Levantou uma sobrancelha. – Posso dizer meu pedido?

- Claro! Apesar de eu achar que vou me arrepender...

Jensen olhou para os lados, e constatou que quase ninguém estava perto deles. Algumas pessoas olhavam para o casal de longe, umas aprovando, outras não, mas ninguém estava tão próximo ao ponto de escutar o que ele diria a seguir. Achegou-se ao ouvido do moreno.

- Eu pedi pra fazer amor com você aqui nessa fonte, num cantinho mais escondido.

- Puta que pariu! – Jared gargalhou. – Eu sabia que era sacanagem! Que fogo é esse de trepar pra todo mundo ver?

- É porque você é tão certinho que me dá vontade de lhe desvirtuar... – Jensen ria de igual maneira. – É brincadeira, amor. Não gastaria um pedido tão poderoso pra conseguir algo que teria facilmente enchendo você de álcool.

- Nossa! A velha máxima de que c...

- Bem isso! – Jensen não deixou Jared terminar. – Não tem dono! – Jensen parou de rir. – Sabe que eu não faria isso de verdade, não é?

- Sei! – O estudante se apressou em acalmar o outro. – Sério agora, Jensen... O que pediu?

- Bom... – O loiro suspirou. – Antes de lhe revelar meu pedido, tem algo que você precisa saber... Ontem, enquanto você esteve fora, eu recebi a resposta de um investimento que fiz, e... Eu não contei nada a você antes porque queria ter tudo certo pra comentar, então... – Encarou o rapaz nos olhos. – Eu vou deixar de ser comissário.

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo. Não vou mais ser comissário de bordo.

- Mas você adora essa vida!

- Adorava. Quer dizer, ainda gosto, mas encontrei algo que adoro mais ainda, e vou largar essa profissão.

- Para com isso, Jen! – Jared se arrumou melhor na bancada. – Não tem nada que você ame mais do que voar!

- Tem! – Jensen tocou os cabelos do jovem. – Por exemplo, eu amo muito mais ver você dormir nos meus braços do que acomodar estranhos nas poltronas. Amo muito mais me despir pra você que vestir o uniforme de voo. Amo muito mais passear com você na pracinha da sua faculdade do que andar pelo Jardim de Versalhes. Amo muito...

- Ora!... – Jared parecia preocupado. – Eu entendo, mas eu não quero que faça isso por minha causa, eu...

- Ei, não estou fazendo por você. Eu estou deixando essa carreira por mim. – Viu Jared virar os olhos em discordância. – Mesmo! Eu não quero mais ficar me separando de você! Quero estar sempre por perto, até o dia em que enjoar e me pedir pra me afastar!

- Isso nunca vai acontecer! – Jared sorriu demonstrando leve descontração. – Não concordo, mas se é isso o que deseja, eu o apoio.

- Seu apoio é fundamental.

- Você sempre o terá. Agora, me diga... Vai fazer o quê da vida?

- Vou ser dono de casa! Vou cozinhar pra você, lavar suas roupas, limpar nossa casa, massagear seus pés quando chegar, ouvir como foi seu dia...

- Sério?

- Claro que não! – Jensen riu. – Lembra-se daquela minha vontade de ensinar esportes pra crianças?

- Sim.

- Pois é! Você está olhando para o mais novo treinador de basquete da rede pública de ensino de Dallas!

- Ah, Jen! – Jared deu um selinho no loiro. – Parabéns! Isso é uma boa notícia, no fim das contas!

- Sim, é. – Beijou Jared com firmeza. – Vai me ter todos os dias bem perto.

- Essa é a melhor parte das boas novas, pra ser sincero. – Sorriu. – Agora me diga o que foi que você pediu.

- Isso... Eu... Bem... – Pausou por alguns segundos antes de continuar. – Eu estive pensando... Hoje nós completamos um ano de namoro... Nós moramos juntos há uns nove meses, e nos damos muito bem, não é? Digo, nos amamos... Eu pelo menos amo muito você... Então nós viemos parar aqui de novo, na Itália, onde tudo começou... – Fixou seu olhar nos olhos do moreno. – Não ria de mim, mas eu acho que ganhar essa viagem foi um sinal pra... Porque estamos juntos, certo? Vamos continuar juntos, não vamos? Não tem motivo pra não dar o próximo passo, eu acho que podemos andar mais um pouquinho nessa estrada, não podemos? Podemos até criar um cachorro juntos! Já dá pra...

- Jensen... – Colocou a mão na boca do outro. – Está se dando conta de que não está falando coisa com coisa?

- Desculpe. – Comentou ao retirar a mão de Jared de onde estava. – Eu nunca estive tão nervoso na vida!

- E o que foi capaz de tirar toda a segurança de Jensen Ross Ackles?

- Eu... Acho que é melhor falar tudo de uma vez! – Colocou a mão no bolso e retirou uma caixinha. – Olha.

Jared tomou a caixinha nas mãos com espanto, já imaginando o que poderia ter ali dentro. Assim que a abriu confirmou suas suspeitas. Olhou para Jensen, que estava totalmente ruborizado, inclusive nas orelhas.

- Isso é... – Tirou a fina aliança dourada de dentro do estojo. – Isso é o que eu acho que é?

- Se você acha que eu estou pedindo para que se case comigo, é! – Jensen falou de um só fôlego.

- Jensen, eu...

De todas as reações que o loiro esperou, com certeza a que Jared tinha agora não foi uma das que cogitou. O mais alto ria descontroladamente, com a cabeça virada para trás e a aliança pendurada entre seus dedos polegar e indicador. Seu riso era tão alto e despudorado que o ar chegava a lhe faltar.

- Filho de uma puta! – Jensen se levantou aborrecido e embaraçado, dando as costas para o rapaz. – Que dissesse não, mas não precisava rir da minha cara! Eu sei que um homem não pede pra casar com outro, sei que é ridículo, mas poxa, reagir desse jeito foi... Falta de respeito! Isso não foi legal, Jay!

- Não... – Jared foi se acalmando, retomando o fôlego aos poucos. – Não, Jen, você entendeu errado! – Levantou-se. – Ei, olha pra mim! – Enxugou as lágrimas que caíram de tanto rir.

- Acho que eu entendi muito bem! – Jensen não se virou. – Eu banquei o idiota!

- Não, Jen, olha pra mim! – Jared já conseguia falar sem gargalhar. – Por favor!

- Devíamos voltar pro hotel, isso sim! Se você prometer que esquece minha idiotice, eu prometo que nunca mais falo nisso!

- Amor, me escuta! Deixa eu explicar porque eu ri...

- Não precisa. Mesmo, não tem necessidade! – Começou a andar. - Vamos só fingir que nada disso aconteceu e seguir a nossa vida tentando recuperar o restinho de dignidade que me sobrou...

Jensen não conseguiu terminar a frase. Foi agarrado por trás pelos braços longos e fortes de seu amado, o que impediu os seus movimentos.

- Me escuta. – Jared colocou uma das mãos em frente ao rosto de Jensen; entre os dedos, tinha uma aliança em ouro branco. – Eu ri por causa disso.

- O que é?... – Jensen pegou o anel e o olhou bem de perto. – Não é o que eu lhe dei... Jared? – Rodopiou em torno de si mesmo e ficou cara a cara com o moreno. – O que significa isso?

- Significa que eu pretendia pedir pra que fosse meu noivo, já que estamos comemorando aniversário de namoro, e moramos juntos, e nos damos tão bem, e eu te amo... Por isso eu sugeri que viéssemos aqui, quando você disse que era isso mesmo o que planejava...

- Mas como?... – Jensen colocou a aliança em seu anelar direito. – Como pudemos ter tido a mesma ideia?

- Acho que nós estamos muito mais conectados do que imaginamos... – Jared mostrou a sua mão onde usava o anel que acabara de ganhar. – Apesar de termos escolhido tons de ouro diferentes... Nossos corações parecem bater no mesmo ritmo, Jen. É como se nossas almas já planejassem tudo antes de a gente se dar conta...

- Porque nossas almas são uma só, não é?

- Não tem outra explicação.

Abraçaram-se e se beijaram com muito desejo. Deixaram-se levar pela emoção que tomava conta de seus atos, o que lhes deixou rapidamente envolvidos pelo calor do momento.

- Feliz aniversário de namoro, amor... – Jared falou quando se soltaram.

- Feliz primeiro ano do resto das nossas vidas, baby... – Jensen beijou novamente o moreno.

- Sabe o que eu pensei agora, Jen?

- Ainda não consigo ler seus pensamentos, mas sei que com o tempo conseguirei. – Riu. – O quê?

- Que devíamos celebrar nosso noivado de uma maneira diferente... – Olhou pelos arredores. – Acho que fazer amor na Fontana vai dar cadeia na certa, mas... E quanto a essas ruelas por aqui?

- Jay... Não brinca com fogo se tem medo de se queimar...

- Só tem uma coisa que vale a pena ser queimada agora! – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Que me diz?

- Fala sério?

- Quer ou não me pegar de jeito pra todo mundo ver?

- Tem certeza? Porque uma vez que a gente tenha começado, não vou parar...

- Última chance: vai pegar ou vai largar? - Abaixou o tom de voz. - Vai me foder numa rua dessas ou não?

- Eu pego! - Mordeu o lábio inferior de Jared. - Vai ser uma delícia foder você contra um muro desses...

**FIM**

* * *

**AVISO**: a seguir, tem uma cena cortada desse epílogo. Ela ocorre nesse finalzinho, e é somente o lemon mesmo. Fiquei muito em dúvida sobre colocar esse lemon final ou não, porque a ideia central do epílogo já está fechada ali em cima, então seria só uma foda desnecessária, mas como é a cena inspirada na fanart que deu origem à fic, eu resolvi publicar como uma espécie de adendo para quem quiser ler. É só a safadezinha mesmo, não acresce em nada o enredo-quase-não-enredo da fanfiction. Para quem curte, é só ir para o capítulo da cena cortada, em seguida. Para quem não curte, pode parar por aqui que não vai fazer a menor diferença. xD

Agora sim, podemos nos despedir de vez! O epílogo chegou, e teve até pedido de casamento! Eu quis fazer algo mais romântico, só que dessa vez não deu! Sorry!

Antes da despedida em si, quero fazer algumas considerações. Abaixo:

Essa fic não foi concebida para que existissem muitos conflitos. Ela nasceu como oneshot, e depois ganhou mais uns dois ou três capítulos, e nisso fechou em dez capítulos mais o epílogo. Foi um custo não fazer disso uma long Miss Style, (ou seja, enorme), porém foi também uma benção, afinal, ela é longPWP (Sei lá se isso existe!), e onde eu ia arrumar tantos jeitos diferentes de colocar os moços para foder a fim de preencher mais de 20 capítulos? Já esgotei meu estoque de posições aqui! As próximas fics serão todas iguais nesse quesito! Bom. A coisa cresceu além das minhas expectativas (UI!), e não sei se eu deveria ter deixado como estava, mas quando eu comecei a publicar achei que esse casal merecia ter sua história contada até o fim. Acho que as coisas aconteceram bem rápidas aqui, rolou muito açúcar nesse _Sucrilhos_, mas é ficção né? Nos mundinhos alternativos a gente pode dobrar a realidade e fazê-la meio "irreal". Outra coisa: o que aconteceu, ou melhor, o que não aconteceu ao Matt foi uma forma de não deixar o fim tão redondinho. Mesmo Matt merecendo uma boa punição, ele saiu ileso, e até achou um amor! Finais cem por cento perfeitos me incomodam. Enfim, o que importa é que J2 ficaram juntos, e agora NOIVOS! E ficou aquele ganchinho para Chad/Chris, que é coisinha linda abençoada pela Deusa Magna do Slash!

Clau, eu espero que tenha gostado dessa maluquice, ao menos o suficiente para não ter sido puro desperdício do seu tempo precioso. Eu tentei juntar os elementos que acho que você gosta, e torço para que tenha acertado na maioria. Peço perdão por ter falhado nas promessas contínuas de atualização ligeira. Poderia me justificar, mas isso é cansativo, então fica o pedido de desculpas seco mesmo, cê perdoa se quiser. xD Aproveito para agradecer pela amizade, pela sua disposição em me aguentar, porque eu sei que a convivência comigo, ainda que virtual, pode ser complicada. Agradeço, ainda, pelo apoio para que eu começasse a publicar as coisas que escrevo. Não fosse por você, que me deu o plot da primeira fic que publiquei, mais os incentivos da Anna e da Pérola, muito provavelmente eu não tivesse descoberto um dos meus maiores prazeres nessa vida: o de me deixar avaliar por quem lê, e interagir com pessoas maravilhosas que sempre tem algo para me ensinar. Por fim, quero dizer que, dentro desse mundo cibernético, você é uma das pessoas que mais fazem valer a pena a minha vida. Pode não parecer, porque eu não sou de falar mesmo, mas eu gosto muito de você, e lhe considero muito. Você é uma das pessoas que, por aguentar o meu pior, merece o meu melhor, e eu bem me esforço para que o tenha. Mesmo sabendo que geralmente não é o bastante, mas é isso aí, eu tento. Espero que consigamos levar essa relação por muito tempo ainda, de verdade. E tá bom já, que daqui a pouco eu começo a falar o que não devo! Haha

A quem se dispôs a acompanhar, e também teve paciência de aguentar as falhas desta que vos escreve, muito obrigada! Agradeço quem leu até aqui, ainda que não tenha aparecido. Aos que riram, choraram, se encantaram, passaram raiva e me deixaram saber disso, não vou citá-los nominalmente para não cometer injustiças, mas sei quem são, e fico realmente grata por todo o carinho e respeito que têm comigo. Podem ter certeza de que me são muito queridos! Poder saber a opinião de vocês, e como essa história os tocou, é algo sem preço! É o maior presente de quem escreve, e eu tenho muita sorte por ter leitores tão educados e presentes! Vocês são nota 1.000!

Para quem vai ler no futuro, meus agradecimentos também.

Agora, as respostas. Caso comentem aqui sem login ativado não terei como responder, logo, aproveito para agradecer agora.

Luluzinha, um dos J2 mais fofos que eu já criei, com certeza! Eu imagino que o entendimento deles, na vida real, tenha sido assim também, bem imediato. Não importa se eles se amam como um casal ou não, mas tem muito amor naquela relação! Enfim. Matt aprontou sim! E ele acha que está certo, ele realmente crê nisso! É como eu disse lá em cima, o Matt foi meu canal para tirar um pouco da doçura da narrativa. E sim, infelizmente, o sistema falha em todos os lugares. Ah, demorou muito para o Jen se declarar de vez, não podia ser uma "declaraçãozinha" né? Tinha que deixar o grandão bem tocado! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! São preciosos demais! Até!

Altieri, ainda bem! Às vezes é bom um final feliz, bem meladinho! É uma pena mesmo, mas é como eu expliquei lá em cima. Eu também não sou lá muito fã, depende de como se escreve e tudo, mas é bom ver isso de vez em quando. E muito obrigada!

Clau, uma hora tinha que acabar! Já pensou se vira SPN e não acaba nunca e PAREI! Hahaha Bem isso! Olha, não vou mentir, foi um parto de hipopótamo conseguir escrever essas coisas, mas até que não ficou tão ruim não é? Ninguém reclamou, então presumo que esteja bom. Imagina! Poderia ter sido bem melhor, mas ainda temos tempo para arrumar algo decente. Um 3some Jensen/Matt/Jared seria de fato algo lindo de se ver! Aqui não rolou, mas ei, temos planos! *abafa* Jensen demorou a falar, mas quando falou matou meio mundo! Haha Ficou fofo, e acho que crível, no contexto. Eu que agradeço, não só pelos elogios, mas pelo conjunto da obra. Mesmo.

Maria Aparecida, bela mistura né? Linda, romântica e hot! Jared bêbado é perfeito! Olha, eu nem falo nada sobre o que eu penso quando vejo os verdadeiros J2 em fotos/vídeos nos aeroportos desse mundão! xD

Ana, agora acabou de vez e para sempre, mas não morra! Haha Ele é mesmo doente! Tem que levar uma surra de vara verde! Nada de surra de pau daquelas gostosas! (Nossa, eu escrevi isso? Ah, todo mundo é adulto aqui – ou deveria ser!). Chad/Chris ficou só na insinuação. Deixo para vocês desenvolverem a história deles nas suas cabecinhas! Foi tudo muito melado e fofo nesse fim, a declaração, o beijo... Ah, é difícil terminar pra quem escreve também né? Mas um dia tem que acabar. E não demorei a postar o epílogo, olha que louco! Pode ser íntima, no problem! E obrigada! xD

Justine, lembro e tenho pesadelos com esse chicote, mas concordo que é isso mesmo que ele merece! Haha Jay e Jen são pessoas civilizadas, mas quando o Matt tocou no grandão dele o Jensen ficou pronto para o ataque, cê viu? Concordo, não perdemos nunca por lutar. Chris é perfeito aqui! Meu, fazer graça no Tribunal é pedir cadeia! Nossas glicoses deram as mãos e foram assistir romances por lá! =P E teve lemonzinho, ali, separadinho, nos extras do DVD! Tomara que tenha sido gostoso! Obrigada por tudo!


	13. Cena Excluída

_**Cena Excluída**_

* * *

Jensen puxou seu noivo pela mão e o conduziu para uma das ruelas que ficavam nos arredores da _Piazza_. Andavam em silêncio, sem largarem as mãos, em busca de um lugar onde não houvesse ninguém, ou, pelo menos, quase ninguém. Já tinham entrado em cinco ruelas quando Jared estagnou.

- Jen, não dá!

- Não dá por quê?

- Porque essa cidade procria pessoas! Quando a gente pensa que encontrou um canto vazio lá aparece um transeunte pra atrapalhar tudo!

- E daí?

- Como e daí? O propósito é achar uma rua deserta!

- Não, o propósito é correr o risco de ser visto.

- Não é!

- É sim! – Jensen puxou Jared para perto de si e o abraçou. – Você disse algo como "_quero ser fodido pra todo mundo ver_". Pra mim significa que você assumiu o risco de ser pego no flagra.

- Força de expressão. – Pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do loiro. – O que eu quis dizer é que queria um local aberto, não necessariamente frequentado.

- O caralho que é modo de falar! – O mais velho beijou o queixo do moreno. – Eu disse que se não tivesse certeza que era melhor desistir... – Encaminhou o corpo de Jared até uma parede escura. – Disse que uma vez que eu começasse iria até as últimas consequências... – Encurralou o rapaz. – Você confirmou mais de uma vez que estava a fim. Agora não tem volta.

- Mas Jen...

- Sem _mas_.

Beijou o jovem antes que ele terminasse de falar. Conduziu o beijo de forma que Jared não tivesse como resistir a ficar onde estava. Assim que sentiu os músculos do rapaz relaxando sob seu corpo separou os seus lábios.

- Eu te amo tanto...

Jensen sussurrou enquanto deslizava os seus dedos pelas fendas entre um botão e outro da camisa de Jared. Fez isso até chegar à barra da roupa, momento em que passou a retornar para o topo, abrindo os botões que tateava no caminho. Tocava o tórax do rapaz quando se sentiu levemente empurrado para longe.

- O que foi isso?

- Uma senhora...

Jensen olhou para trás e viu uma mulher passando rapidamente por eles. Parecia que tinha apressado os passos ao ver a cena que se desenrolava na viela.

- Se for interromper toda vez que alguém passar...

- Eu não consigo, desculpa. – Jared começou a abotoar a camisa.

- Não, espera! – Jensen segurou suas mãos. – O problema é que você está muito consciente do mundo ao nosso redor... – Sorriu e tirou o cachecol que o garoto usava. – Se você puder deixar de notar as coisas que acontecem enquanto nos amamos... – Esticou o pano em frente ao rosto do moreno. – Talvez você relaxe e a gente consiga... – Arrumou o tecido sobre os olhos de Jared.

- Vai me vendar? – Parou o que o outro fazia.

- Acho que vai te ajudar.

Jared olhou para Jensen por alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer. Em seguida, sorriu e levou o cachecol aos olhos, puxando as pontas para trás. Amarrou-o na parte posterior de sua cabeça e ajeitou o pano na frente.

- Pode funcionar.

- Vai funcionar.

O menor prendeu os braços do maior para o lado, usando a força de seus pulsos, e ficou nessa posição por algum tempo, sem fazer nada. Tudo o que Jared ouvia era o barulho de suas respirações e, eventualmente, algum som proveniente de qualquer parte daquele lugar, que ele não conseguia definir ao certo, mas poderiam ser passos. Sem o sentido da visão ativado, Jared se sentiu, de fato, muito mais tranquilo em relação ao que estavam prestes a realizar. Mesmo preocupado, conseguia se deixar levar. O que o incomodava verdadeiramente era a inércia do seu companheiro.

- Por que está parado?

- Estou admirando o meu noivo gostoso, pensando na sorte que eu tenho de possuir um homem lindo como você sempre que tenho vontade...

- Eu digo o mesmo, e...

Foi calado por uma boca ávida por sucções voluptuosas. Conforme era beijado, sentia a necessidade de continuar beijando Jensen daquela forma tão desesperada. Foi de súbito que o carinho foi finalizado.

Antes que pudesse imaginar o que viria a seguir, sentiu os lábios de Jensen escorregando em seu peito, juntamente com sua língua. Seus braços foram libertados, e o cinto da sua calça foi ligeiramente desafivelado. Ouviu o barulho do zíper sendo aberto, e percebeu o interior de sua vestimenta ser invadida pela mão forte de seu recente noivo.

Jensen beijava a pele de Jared e deixava que sua mão trabalhasse no membro do mais novo, ainda sobre a peça íntima que o cobria. Passou a chupar um dos mamilos do jovem, manipulando o outro com a mão livre. Ato contínuo, Jensen começou a lamber e beijar seu abdômen e umbigo, alisando o seu corpo de maneira possessiva e, ao mesmo tempo, sutilmente protetora. Com o joelho estimulava a área entre as suas pernas, tanto quanto podia alcançar.

Jared estava ficando excitado com muito mais rapidez do que poderia supor. Aquelas carícias tão comuns e conhecidas, que geralmente não o despertavam com tanta avidez entre quatro paredes ganhavam novo formato agora, por estarem sendo feitas num local público. O perigo de poder ser observado tornava tudo muito mais quente. O fato de estar com um sentido a menos o levava a deixar os demais em sobrecarga, em especial o tato e a audição. Sua pele estava ainda mais sensível aos toques do outro, e a respiração e os gemidos de Jensen se tornavam dez vezes mais audíveis ao ecoarem nas paredes frias daquela rua romana.

Estava se acostumando ao calor da língua de Jensen, e ao ritmo hipnotizante das mãos e pernas do loiro em seus quadris, nádegas e membro, quando teve seu corpo rapidamente virado contra a parede na qual se apoiava. Não conseguiu segurar uma risada divertida.

- Levou ao pé da letra a expressão "_foder contra o muro_" hein?

- Você gosta quando fazemos assim.

- Eu adoro de qualquer jeito, desde que seja você.

- Porque ninguém te come como eu, não é?

- Ninguém...

- Pois então se prepare... – Jensen se encostou ao ombro do moreno e desceu de vez a calça que ele vestia. - Não pretendo sair daqui até que você esteja completamente acabado.

- Só quero ver... – Jared se empinou quando sentiu a sua boxer ser retirada. – Muitas vezes você diz que vai me foder até eu morrer, mas eu continuo vivo... – Arfou quando Jensen deslizou a ponta de seus dedos no lado externo de sua fenda. - ... e chateado por ter criado tantas expectativas e nada...

- Não provoca! – Apertou a região com vontade. – Por acaso tem camisinha ou lubrificante com você?

- Nunca saio com essas coisas, sabe bem... – Contraiu-se quando teve o ânus roçado com suavidade. – Você que sempre tá prevenido...

- Puta merda! – Tirou a mão de onde estava. – Eu já procurei e não achei... Justo hoje!

- Ah, Jen! – Puxou Jensen para mais perto de si. – Já fizemos isso sem preparo... Tem como... É só ir devagar, e... – Esfregou-se no órgão ereto que lhe cutucava. – Eu gosto quando me beija daquele jeito...

- Você tá mesmo com muito tesão! – Jensen ajoelhou-se onde estava. – Não gosta muito quando eu te pego a seco, e gosta menos ainda de estar tão vulnerável... - Riu. - Vou calar minha boca e aproveitar que está bem safado...

O mais velho mordiscou de leve a nádega direita do seu noivo, e sem muitas cerimônias, adentrou com a língua na região, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, ser ligeiro, deixar a área molhada, e fazer isso do jeitinho que Jared gostava. Apesar de estar adorando a cena que protagonizava, tinha receio de alguém passar e retornar com um policial para prendê-los. Quando sentiu contrações cada vez mais frequentes no entorno de sua língua, retirou-a de onde estava e se colocou de pé novamente.

- Está no ponto, Jay... – Lambuzou os dedos em sua própria saliva e os penetrou no maior, sem muito esforço. – Piscando adoidado... – Tirou os dedos. - Agora suporte, porque pode doer...

Cuspiu na mão e passou a secreção em seu pênis, aproveitando que seu pré-gozo já pingava para usá-lo em conjunto. Devagar, levou a glande até a entrada de seu moreno e a introduziu com paciência até certo ponto. Ouviu Jared resmungar, e esperou que a respiração dele se cadenciasse para continuar a penetração.

- Puta que pariu! – Jared recuou um pouco quando sentiu o atrito da invasão.

- Desculpa...

Jensen saiu de dentro do rapaz e lubrificou mais o seu membro o tanto que lhe foi possível, dadas as circunstâncias. Introduziu-se novamente, levando Jared a outra exclamação de desconforto.

- Aguenta que eu já fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance...

- Eu sei... – Jared retirou a venda que lhe cobria os olhos e a enrolou nas mãos. – Pode mandar ver, eu aguento... – Apoiou um pulso sobre o outro na parede e encostou a testa no pequeno monte que providenciara. – Sabe que aguento...

Jensen começou a ir e vir dentro de Jared, com jeito e cautela para que ele pudesse se acostumar. Assim que sentiu as nádegas do rapaz em sua virilha empregou mais força e pressão nos seus movimentos, perdendo rapidamente o controle do que fazia.

O maior pulsava enquanto era penetrado, e remexia-se com vontade, deixando-o fora de órbita. Era sempre muito bom transar com o jovem, fosse como ativo ou como passivo. A adrenalina de poder ser interrompido a qualquer segundo o deixava entorpecido igualmente. O prazer era tão grande que gozou antes do previsto, segurando-se no quadril do moreno para não vacilar e cair.

- Já? – Jared perguntou surpreso.

- Eu... – Jensen ofegou. – Sinto muito... – Retirou-se de dentro de Jared. – Não percebi... Não consegui...

- OK... – Jared observou Jensen se arrumar no chão. – Pega aqui... – Estendeu o cachecol que segurava para o loiro.

- Desculpa, mesmo... – Jensen se limpou e já se vestia quando olhou para o pênis duro do outro. – Vem cá, deixa eu...

- Não... – Jared ajoelhou-se com as pernas abertas. – Eu me resolvo aqui...

O mais alto lambuzou a própria mão e começou a se tocar, com rapidez e entusiasmo. Jensen ficou olhando enquanto o garoto se masturbava com pressa e expressão de culpa, quase endurecendo ante o que assistia. Era bonito, divertido e até mesmo uma satisfação sádico ver como Jared se sentia mal por estar se masturbando numa rua aberta, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia se dominar. Não demorou o momento em que o líquido esbranquiçado se espalhou no muro e no peito do jovem.

- Deus abençoe essa visão! – Jensen disse ao se aproximar do mais novo. - Vamos limpar isso aqui... – Começou a esfregar o cachecol nas partes atingidas. – Jay, você tem porra até no cabelo! – Puxou o fio para que Jared visse.

- Como foi parar aí? – Limpou com os dedos e os passou na camisa. – Que coisa!

- É que você bombeou com muita força... – Ajoelhou-se de frente para Jared e começou a limpar o seu traseiro. - Porque eu tenho garantido que seu estoque de esperma seja sempre bem baixo... – Jogou o pano para longe e suspendeu as roupas do moreno. – Vem cá...

Puxou o rapaz e o abraçou, dando-lhe um beijo longo. Arrastou-se com Jared para outra parte do muro onde não tivesse vestígios do prazer que tiveram, e ao se sentar, fez com que Jared se aninhasse em seu peito.

- Eu prometo que, se você quiser, daqui a pouco eu te faço gozar como merece.

- Não precisa. – Jared olhou para Jensen de forma matreira. – Como eu disse, muitas vezes você me diz que vai me foder até eu secar de tanto gozar, e eu acabo me frustrando...

- Jay, foi sem querer! – Jensen parecia realmente sentido. – Eu não consegui controlar. Quase sempre eu espero por você, mas às vezes...

- Tô brincando, Jen... – Beijou o loiro somente para fazê-lo se calar. – Foi bom. Eu achei muito bom... Perdi um cachecol e a vergonha na cara, mas foi uma ótima perda...

- Perdeu toda a vergonha na cara ou ainda te resta um pouco?

- Não sei... Quer testar outro dia, noutro lugar?...

- Testaremos. – Jensen sorriu e se afastou. – Tá meio frio aqui... Vamos pro hotel?

- Claro.

Jensen se levantou e auxiliou Jared a se levantar. Quando começaram a andar, percebeu que o maior caminhava lentamente e começou a rir.

- É... Ao menos uma parte da promessa eu cumpri! Você tá acabado!

- Vai à merda! – Jared riu alto.

Seguiram caminhando no ritmo do moreno até o prédio onde estavam hospedados.

**FIM**

* * *

Juro que esse é o terceiro e último FIM que lerão nessa fic! Haha

Perdão pelas palavras baixas, mas na boa, eu não sei em que planeta dá para imaginar cenas de sexo com trocas de palavras exclusivamente doces! So sorry!

E esse é o lemon inspirado na fanart, que até hoje não me deram resposta se eu poderia divulgar ou não! Mas enfim, é isso aí! Espero que os que vieram até aqui tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu ao escrever! E obrigada mais uma vez!


End file.
